Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!
by Monsteranime
Summary: A 15 year old boy gets into vanguard, as a total newbie. He learns about respecting your opponents and how to play the game properly to win. However, enemies are not too far away from this either. Custom Cards can be found on the Vanguard Fanon Wikia: cardfightvanguardfanon.wikia./wiki/Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals
1. Begin! The Vanguard

Find Custom Cards here: wiki/User:Charizard203

* * *

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 1 – Begin! The Vanguard!

A boy and a girl are sitting with each other at school, their uniforms both consist of a green blazer, including a blue and white shirt underneath. The boy is wearing dark green trousers while the girl has a dark green skirt that reaches to just below her knees. The boy's black hair spikes out forwards and the girl's long dark brown hair is tied in a ponytail falling behind her neck. The eyes of the boy are blue while the girl's are brown. The two remain relatively silent, until the girl starts speaking first, by facing the boy and moving closer.

"So… I started playing a new game. It's a TCG called Cardfight‼ Vanguard. I think it's really fun and you should play too. There's a store that sells it close to school, and I go there as often as I can. It's open every day except for Saturday."

The boy looks back at her and then looks back down to ponder, after deciding he looks back at the girl "Awesome… I might check the store out after school"

The girl gets excited "Great, I'll take you with me then. You should tell your parents first that you're going somewhere after school." The boy nods and the girl continues "I'm sure you'd love the game." She then skips away.

The boy ponders to himself _"Well I hope it's fun like Caroline explained it to be…" _after the bell rings, the boy gets up and walks into the building for classes.

Caroline went the other direction _"I hope William starts playing… I want to have someone I can learn and improve at the same rate as me in the game to make it fun."_

* * *

School having ended, they catch the bus to the street holding the store, after walking they arrive and see a store named "Cardfight Nation". They enter and are greeted by a girl at the counter, she has short blonde hair that reaches her shoulders, she is wearing the shop's uniform consisting of a blue shirt and brown pants. She has green eyes. The girl recognizes Caroline and sees William, she teases her "Welcome Caroline, so who did you bring along? Is he your boyfriend?"

Caroline blushes and makes multiple noises while trying to find the words to speak "Ah. Uh. O. R. B. N. No, he's just a boy that wants to play vanguard, and don't do that again Leah… that was mean."

Leah giggles at her reaction "Alright then, if he wants to start playing, you know what you can do. My mother is willing to teach people the rules of the game as is Sachiko." Leah looks back down at the computer at the counter and begins typing. She looks back up at the boy "So do you have any ideas for what Trial Deck you want to play?"

"I only just heard about the game today…" William looks at the ground "I don't know anything of it."

A man walks past wearing the shop uniform and he has brown hair and similarities in appearance, such as eye colour and carrying boxes. Leah calls to him "Dad, where are the Ocean's Founder Trial Decks?"

Leah's father replies "They should be over where all the other Trial Decks are." He continues walking until he reaches a section in the store marked 'Booster Packs' and unloads the boxes. Leah thanks him and William goes to get that specific Trial Deck.

Caroline grabs William's arm "You can test out the Trial Deck first, let's go to Mrs. Gardiner quickly, so she can teach you the rules and we can test out the Trial Deck itself." The two arrive at the cardfight tables where they see a girl with black hair tied into two pigtails and wearing the shop's uniform and another woman with dark blonde hair and a slightly darker complexion than Leah and the man, but also wearing the shop's uniform. Caroline takes them to the woman. She asks "Mrs. Gardiner, could you please teach my friend how to play vanguard?"

Mrs. Gardiner nods "Sure, let's get started then." They sit down at a table and William opens up the Trial Deck revealing a playmat and a rulebook. He decides to read through it, but Mrs. Gardiner reassures him "I'll show you the rules in the game, so don't worry. But you can look at the features of a card"

"Alright…" William unsure about it, puts down the rulebook and places down his deck on a zone that says 'deck' on the playmat.

"So first, we need to pick a grade 0 unit from the deck, grades are signified in the top left corner as you would've saw from the manual. We then place that grade 0 face down in the 'Vanguard Circle' which is the centre red circle on your playmat. After that we shuffle the deck" they split each other's decks and place them back into the 'deck zones' Mrs. Gardiner continues teaching William "So draw 5 cards, and then we have a little scenario called 'mulligan' where we get a chance to get better cards into our hands. Here we pick any amount of cards in our hand and send them to the deck to draw the same number of cards. You want to have a good amount of grade 1s, 2s and 3s in your hand and you will see why in a second."

The two do just that and after William finished drawing he questions "Do we start yet?"

Mrs. Gardiner nods "But first. Imagine"

William confused by this statement "Imagine?"

Mrs. Gardiner explains further "Our bodies have been transported to a planet called Cray, it's similar to earth but we are transported in a spirit form. In this form we have only 2 abilities, the first of them being call which allows us to summon the cards from our hands to the green circles on the field you see there. You can only call cards with a grade equal to or lower than your vanguard, the second of which is ride which allows us to possess one of the cards we have in our hand we do that by placing it on the vanguard circle, these cards are called our vanguards and vanguard is the general or leader of a commanding troop or army. Cards on the field are called 'units'. So to start we shall posses the unit we placed down on the field earlier in the game. Let's begin we start by calling out 'Stand Up, Vanguard' and call out our vanguard's names. So you ready?"

"Seems a whole bunch of unneeded stuff to me… But ok…"

The two grab the cards they placed down and call out "Stand Up, Vanguard!" and a scene begins in William's mind where he imagines a plain of grass and two units being called to this area.

"Ocean Boy, Aquarius" William calls out **[Grade 0, Draw Trigger, 5000 Power, 5000 Shield]**

Mrs. Gardiner calls out her vanguard "Blackboard Parrot!" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield] **she continues "I'll take the first turn, to explain the rules better. So each turn to start, you must draw a card. You then get a chance to ride to the next grade, or you can stick with the same, it's better to ride to the next grade to get to have a grade 3 vanguard and you must ride from your hand. I ride! Cable Sheep **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 0 Shield] **The abilities of these cards also may be used, AUTO abilities activate once every time the condition is reached and ACT abilities may be used as many times as you like as long as you can pay the cost during the main phase. CONT abilities are always active. So my Blackboard Parrot has an AUTO ability and it works when I ride over it with another Great Nature unit, I did do this, so now I can use the ability which allows me to call it to a rear-guard circle. The player that goes first cannot attack, so this is your turn."

**_Mrs. Gardiner's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: None/Cable Sheep/None  
_****_Back Row: None/None/Blackboard Parrot  
_****_Damage: None_**

"I draw and ride, Underwater Slime!" **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**

Mrs. Gardiner continues "During your main phase, after you ride is when you can use the 'call' ability you have as a spirit. I should tell you another nifty abilities each card has, so along with their grade comes an ability that allows them to do something special. Grade 0s and 1s can add their power to the units in the front of them on the field. So go ahead and use the 'call' ability."

William grabs a card from his hand and places it on the field "I call Sea Girl, Mira **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]** to rear-guard. So how do you attack?"

"To attack you have to choose a unit in the front row and turn it horizontally to declare an attack and then if there's another unit behind that unit with the boost ability, you may turn that unit horizontally again. The horizontal position is called [Rest]. So to [Rest] in any scenario you must have it be in the [Stand] position and vice versa. Now calculate the total amount of power that you are attacking with and decide who you are attacking, you may only attack a unit in my front row and my vanguard is the only unit there."

"Alright then, I attack your vanguard." William [Rest] his Underwater Slime and then his Sea Girl, Mira in the centre column. **[Underwater Slime (6000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 ****Power) = 11000 Power→ Cable Sheep (6000 Power)]**

Mrs. Gardiner continues "Whenever your vanguard performs an attack you must perform a 'drive check', this means that you show the top card of your deck to your opponent and yourself for a 'Trigger' which is signified by a symbol in the top right hand corner of the card and then you add it to your hand."

"Then drive check." William reveals the top card of his deck and reveals a non-trigger unit. **Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger].**

Mrs. Gardiner continues on her talks "That card doesn't have a symbol in the top right so it's not a trigger and you add it to your hand. Now, since the attack of your vanguard has more power than the unit you attacked, the attack hits. Whenever an attack hits a vanguard, the one who the attack hit must perform a damage check which is essentially a drive check EXCEPT that the card revealed is sent to the damage zone NO MATTER the circumstance." **Dictionary Goat [Heal Trigger]** Mrs. Gardiner places the revealed card in the damage zone "I revealed a heal trigger, its effects allow me to heal one damage from my damage zone, which I don't have at the moment and give power to any unit on my field. I give power to my vanguard."

_Suddenly an image comes across William's mind where Underwater Slime had attacked a Cable Sheep on Cray where the plains were_ "Is there anything else that I could do during my turn."

"Not that I can think of, so you should end your turn here."

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: None/Underwater Slime/None  
_****_Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/None  
_****_Damage: None_**

"Then I draw, sadly I don't have a grade 2 and can't advance to the next grade. This means I have to continue with a grade 1 vanguard, I shall call Pencil Squire, Hammsuke **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Silver Wolf **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **to rear-guard. First of all my vanguard will start off my attacks boosted by Silver Wolf. When you are being attacked you can choose a card from your hand that has an equal to or lower grade than your vanguard and place it in the guardian circle. It must however have a shield value, which is shown below your grade. So do you want to guard?"

"No thanks." **[Cable Sheep (6000 Power) + Silver Wolf (8000 Power) = 14000 → Underwater Slime (6000 Power)]**

"In that case, you would instead call out no guard, but that will do. So I can know when it's safe to perform a drive check, as the opponent must guard before the drive check." Mrs. Gardiner reveals a card from the top of her deck **Armed Instructor, Bison [No Trigger]**. "Now perform a damage check."

**Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]** William reveals the card and Mrs. Gardiner explains "This trigger gives 5000 power and a critical effect, critical determine the amount of damage your opponent takes when your attack hits, however, these don't work during your opponent's turn. But you can still use the 5000 Power you got as a defensive mechanism."

"Alright, I add 5000 power to my vanguard."

"I shall continue my attack, with Hammsuke and Blackboard Parrot, since they have the same amount of power, the attack would hit. You may still guard against an attack made by the rear-guard" **Pencil Squire, Hammsuke (6000 Power) + Blackboard Parrot (5000 Power) = 11000 Power → Underwater Slime (6000 + 5000 = 11000 Power).**

"Damage check, **Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]**"

Mrs. Gardiner continues "This is another trigger, this one gives you 5000 power and you draw a card from your deck. These are good for increasing your hand size for guarding and calling units. Anyways, I have nothing else I can do here, so I end my turn."

**_Mrs. Gardiner's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: None/Cable Sheep/Pencil Squire, Hammsuke  
_****_Back Row: None/Silver Wolf/Blackboard Parrot  
_****_Damage: Cable Sheep (U)_**

"First at the beginning of your turn, before you draw you must [Stand] all of your rested units, so place all your units into a vertical position."

William moves all his units into a [Stand] Position "Alright, I'll start the turn. I draw, ride! Shark Boy, Murray **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call another one to the rear-guard and an Ocean Boy, Rin **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]** to the same column. My Shark Boy, Murray doesn't have the boost symbol, so what does it have?"

"It has the intercept symbol, which allows you, during your opponent's turn and if it isn't being attacked, if it is in the front row rear-guard circles to move to the guardian circle, to guard an attack. This is helpful as it allows you to attack and guard at the same time."

"Ah I see, So then I'll continue, with a boost from Sea Girl, Mira, my vanguard attacks your Cable Sheep."

"I won't guard it" **[Shark Boy, Murray (8000 Power) +Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 13000 Power → Cable Sheep (6000 Power)]**

"Drive check, **Hydrous Rain [No Trigger]**, no trigger"

Mrs. Gardiner damage checks **Binoculous Triger [No Trigger]** "No Trigger here as well."

"Then with a boost from Rin, my rear-guard Murray attacks your vanguard. So when can you win the game?" **[Shark Boy, Murray (8000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) = 16000 Power → Cable Sheep (6000 Power)]**

**Honorary Professor, Chatnoir [No Trigger]** Mrs. Gardiner "You win when your opponent's deck reaches 0 or your opponent reaches 6 damage. So your turn is finished?"

"I see, and yes"

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: Shark Boy, Murray/Shark Boy, Murray/None  
_****_Back Row: Ocean Boy, Rin/Sea Girl, Mira/None  
_****_Damage: Ocean Striker (U), Ocean Boy, Rin (U)_**

"I stand and draw, I call Cable Sheep and Coiling Duckbill to the rear-guard. I'll start the attacks off with Coiling Duckbill boosting Cable Sheep for an attack against your rear-guard." **[Cable Sheep (6000 Power) + Coiling Duckbill (7000 Power) = 13000 Power → Shark Boy, Murray (13000 Power)]**

William makes no action and Mrs. Gardiner explains the situation "If an attack successfully makes your rear-guard, then instead of a damage check, the rear-guard who lost the battle moves to the drop zone." William having moved his rear-guard to the drop zone, allows Mrs. Gardiner to continue "So my vanguard will attack with a boost from Silver Wolf."

"No guard." **[Cable Sheep (6000 Power) + Silver Wolf (8000 Power) = 14000 Power → Shark Boy, Murray (8000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Triangle Cobra [Critical Trigger] **"This is a critical trigger, like I said before, the extra critical deals more damage. So I give the critical to my vanguard and the power goes to Hammsuke, my rear-guard."

**Damage Check: Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger], Underwater Slime [No Trigger]**

"Now my last rear-guard is going for your vanguard with 16000 power." **[Pencil Squire, Hammsuke (6000 + 5000 Power) + Blackboard Parrot (5000 Power) = 16000 Power → Shark Boy, Murray (8000 Power)**

**Damage Check: Ocean Dweller, Seahorse [Stand Trigger]** Mrs. Gardiner interrupts to explain the trigger effects "Like any other trigger it gives 5000 power but it also places one of your rear-guards in the [Stand] Position. This would allow for more attacks during your turn, but this is my turn."

**_Mrs. Gardiner's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: Cable Sheep/Cable Sheep/Pencil Squire, Hammsuke  
_****_Back Row: Coiling Duckbill/Silver Wolf/Blackboard Parrot  
_****_Damage: Cable Sheep (U), Binoculous Tiger (U), Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (U)_**

"I stand and draw, ride! Undine of Magic! **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** I call Great Ocean Sorceress **[Grade 3, 10000 Power] **and Hydrous Rain **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield] **to rear-guard. Hydrous Rain will attack with a boost from Rin."

"As I stated before, I can guard which adds power to my vanguard depending on the guarding card's shield. I guard with Ruler Chameleon, it has 10000 shield, so my vanguard's power becomes 16000 and the attack won't make it through." **[Hydrous Rain (7000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) = 15000 Power → Cable Sheep (6000 Power) + Ruler Chameleon (10000 Shield) = 16000 Power]**

"I attack with Undine of Magic boosted by Sea Girl, Mira" William places them in [Rest]

Mrs. Gardiner interrupts his attack with a declaration of Undine of Magic's ability. "When Undine of Magic is boosted by a unit of the same clan, she gets 2000 power due to her ability if you read it carefully. I also don't guard the attack, and grade 3s have the ability called 'Twin Drive' which allows you to perform the drive check twice." **[Undine of Magic (11000 + 2000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 18000 Power → Cable Sheep (6000 Power)]**

William then looks at all the abilities of his units "Twin Drive check. First check, **Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger]**, second check **Hydrous Supporter [No Trigger]**."

**Damage Check: Ruler Chameleon [Critical Trigger]** "I'll give all the effects to my vanguard."

"Great Ocean Sorceress will attack your vanguard, and her skill will activate. So what's this symbol for?"

"That's a symbol for a counterblast, you do this by flipping over a card in your damage zone, and if you read the skill I'm sure you know what it does."

"Then I counterblast" William takes the first card in his damage zone and flips it face down "She gets 3000 power."

"I'll guard that with Ruler Chameleon" **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 3000 = 13000 Power) → Cable Sheep (6000 + 5000 Power) + Ruler Chameleon (10000 Shield) = 21000 Power]**

"Turn end" William finishes the turn.

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: Hydrous Rain/Undine of Magic/Great Ocean Sorceress  
_****_Back Row: Ocean Boy, Rin/Sea Girl, Mira/None  
_****_Damage: Ocean Striker (D), Ocean Boy, Rin (U), Great Ocean Sorceress (U), Underwater Slime (U), Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (U)_**

"Stand and draw, I'll go straight to attacking, Silver Wolf and my vanguard go for 14000 Power against your vanguard, as said you would lose if the attack gets through. So you should guard this attack."

"Aquarius will guard the attack!" **[Cable Sheep (6000 Power) + Silver Wolf (8000 Power) = 14000 Power) → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Aquarius (5000 Shield) = 16000 Power]**

"Drive check" **Honorary Professor, Chatnoir [No Trigger] **Mrs. Gardiner's face shows an annoyance at the grade 3 she checked. "I'll continue, with a boost from Blackboard Parrot, Hammsuke attacks your vanguard!"

"Rin will guard" **[Pencil Squire, Hammsuke (6000 Power) + Blackboard Parrot (5000 Power) = 11000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (5000 Shield) = 16000 Shield]**

"Then with my other attack, Cable Sheep is boosted by Duckbill to fight your vanguard"

"Hydrous Supporter stops it!" **[Cable Sheep (6000 Power) + Coiling Duckbill (7000 Power) = 13000 Power) → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Hydrous Supporter (5000 Shield) = 16000 Shield]**

**_Mrs. Gardiner's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: Cable Sheep/Cable Sheep/Pencil Squire, Hammsuke  
_****_Back Row: Coiling Duckbill/Silver Wolf/Blackboard Parrot  
_****_Damage: Cable Sheep (U), Binoculous Tiger (U), Honorary Professor, Chatnoir (U), Ruler Chameleon (U)_**

"I stand and draw. I can ride a unit of the same grade over a unit right?" William asks of Mrs. Gardiner, she nods and William continues "RIDE! Draconic Aqua Spriit! **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** The ability of Undine of Magic activates."

Mrs. Gardiner again, interrupts to explain something else "This is what we players call a break ride, this happens when you ride a unit over a unit with a skill like Undine of Magic, which contains "[AUTO](VC) **Limit Break 4**: When a "Clan Name" rides this unit."

_A scene once again overcomes William's mind: Undine of Magic disappears and a dragon made of water descends from the skies this dragon roars and the grass from the fields shake with a circle-like shape appearing from its mouth, similar to the circles on a vanguard mat_ "Break ride! With this ability, my vanguard gets 10000 power and another ability, this gives it 2000 power for each «Ocean Route» rear-guard I have. As I figured out my whole deck is filled with these cards. So if I have a full field my vanguard gets another 10000 power, I also use the ability of my vanguard! **Counter Blast 2**! I take the all the abilities of Great Ocean Sorceress until the end of this turn. I call a Hydrous Rain to the rear-guard. So to start things off, Great Ocean Sorceress attacks boosted by Hydrous Rain, counterblast" **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 3000 Power) + Hydrous Rain (7000 Power) = 20000 Power → Cable Sheep (6000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Castanet Donkey [Draw Trigger]** "With this draw trigger, the power will go to my vanguard and I draw a card." Mrs. Gardiner draws a **Binoculous Tiger **from her deck **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, unable to call it to guardian because of her grade 1 vanguard

"Draconic Aqua Spirit attacks and because I have four cards in my damage zone, Draconic Aqua Spirit gets 5000 power when he attacks your vanguard. I then use the counterblast ability for 3000 power."

"This action is called a **Limit Break**, where you need 4 or more damage. These are powerful abilities that are restricted to 4 damage as you saw on Undine of Magic. I don't guard" **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 10000 + 2000 × 5 + 3000 + 5000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000) = 43000 Power → Cable Sheep (6000 + 5000 Power = 11000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger]**

"This trigger, 'heals' which is when you take a card from your damage, any card, and place it into your drop zone." Mrs. Gardiner explains to the newbie.

"The power to Hydrous Rain and I heal a card from my damage zone. Second Check, **Sea Girl, Maya [No Trigger]**."

"Damage check, **Silver Wolf [No Trigger]**"

_Again another image overcomes William and he imagines Draconic Aqua Spirit diving for a Cable Sheep and engulfing it within its large body. _"I won" he says to himself.

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: Hydrous Rain/Draconic Aqua Spirit/Great Ocean Sorceress  
_****_Back Row: Ocean Boy, Rin/Sea Girl, Mira/Hydrous Rain  
_****_Damage: Ocean Boy, Rin (D), Great Ocean Sorceress (D), Underwater Slime (D), Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (D)_**

"Alright, I lost." Mrs. Gardiner smiles at the boy "You might have a long way to go, but you've picked up things quickly, so I think it shouldn't take long" she goes to shake his hand after picking up her cards from the field, and the two shake hands. "Let's fight again some other time."

"Thank you for teaching me." William smiles, then he turns to Caroline and grins wider "So Caroline… you wanted to… fight?" his face becomes a bit more intimidating.

Caroline on the other hand is shocked that William were to have won that fight and just stands there, but after regaining her consciousness "Alright, let's fight"

* * *

**Featured**** Character:**

Name: William Geomjeong  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Clan: Ocean Route  
Avatar: Draconic Aqua Spirit

**_Deck – Ocean's Founder Trial Deck:_**

**Grade 0 (17):**

Sea Girl, Mira x1 (Starting Vanguard)  
Sea Girl, Misty x4 (HEAL)  
Ocean Boy, Aquarius x4 (DRAW)  
Ocean Striker x4 (CRIT)  
Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (STAND)

**Grade 1 (15):**

Ocean Boy, Rin x4 (8k Vanilla)  
Hydrous Rain x4  
Underwater Slime x4  
Sea Girl, Maya x4

**Grade 2 (11):**

Water-Storm Knight x4 (10k Vanilla)  
Undine of the Ocean x4 (Special Interceptor)  
Shark Boy, Murray x3

**Grade 3 (7):**

Great Ocean Sorceress x4  
Draconic Aqua Spirit x2 (Generic Limit Breaker + Main Vanguard)  
Undine of Magic x1 (Break Ride)

**Featured Card:**

Name: Draconic Aqua Spirit

Grade: 3 (Twin Drive)

(Ocean Route/Tear Dragon)

Flavour: Let me finish this for you! Ocean's Spirit!

Abilities: [AUTO](VC) **Limit Break 4 **_(This ability is active if you have four or more damage): _When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+5000, until end of that battle.

[AUTO]: [Counter Blast (2)] When this unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your «Ocean Route» rear-guards and this unit gets all of that unit's abilities.

UTD01/02 R

**Card Lores:**

A water spirit completely made of water, it has the power to take the shape of one of its allies and use its abilities, however though powerful, it is temporary. It can dissolve into the water and watch the whole ocean and its activities. A guardian spirit of the ocean and the Ocean Route clan.


	2. New Fight! Empty Angel

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 2 – New Fight! Empty Angel

William smiles and turns to face Caroline "So Caroline…. Did you want to…. Fight?" he begins to grin wider. Caroline is standing there in shock, but slowly nods her head with her mouth wide open. "Alright, let's begin" William continues.

They walk over to an empty table to set up their game. Mrs. Gardiner comes over "If you need any help with the rules, you can ask me or Sachiko over there. She's a skilled vanguard player and has played this game for a long time. So get any help on the rules from her or any tips even. She wants to help new players, so it's not a bother for her."

"Thanks" Caroline replies and the two get set up with their play mats placed down as well as their starting vanguards. They prepare their hands and call out. "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

Caroline calls out her vanguard named "Regretful Fairy!" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**

William calls out "Sea Girl, Mira!" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]** "So you can go first."

Caroline replies "ok, I ride! Black Mane Stallion **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and move Regretful Fairy to the rear-guard with her skill, your turn." _In Caroline's mind the steed gallops into the battlefield as the Fairy flies backwards._

_**Caroline's Field:  
**__**Hand: 5  
**__**Front Row: None/Black Mane Stallion/None  
**__**Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/None  
**__**Damage: None**_

"I draw and ride! Sea Girl, Maya **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and move Sea Girl, Mira to rear-guard with her skill. Next I call Underwater Slime **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** to the rear-guard, with a boost from Underwater Slime, Maya attacks your vanguard." _William sees the beach where Sea Girl, Mira is moving back to the left and another Mermaid (Sea Girl, Maya) comes up from the water, and finally Underwater Slime coming up from the water._

"I don't guard" **[Sea Girl, Maya (6000 Power) + Underwater Slime (6000 Power) = 12000 Power → Black Mane Stallion (6000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]** "Draw Trigger, this means I draw a card and give the power to a rear-guard. Power goes to Mira and I draw."

"I check for a damage trigger, **Voided Dragon [No Trigger]**, no trigger."

"I'll finish things off with Underwater Slime's ability, when it boosts a successful attack, I can discard a card from my hand and draw another. I discard Ocean Boy, Rin to draw." Another image comes by the two fighters as Sea Girl, Maya lands an attack on Black Mane Stallion.

_**William's Field:  
**__**Hand: 6  
**__**Front Row: None/Sea Girl, Maya/None  
**__**Back Row: None/Underwater Slime/Sea Girl, Mira  
**__**Damage: None**_

"I draw, ride! Demonic Warrior **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and I call Shielding Witch **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]** to rear-guard. Shielding Witch will attack your vanguard." **[Shielding Witch (8000 Power) → Sea Girl, Maya (6000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Shark Boy, Murray [No Trigger]**

"My vanguard will attack boosted by Regretful Fairy for 15000 against your 6000 powered vanguard."

"I won't guard this" **[Demonic Warrior (10000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Power) = 15000 Power → Sea Girl, Maya (6000 Power)]**

"Drive Trigger check, **Void Sorcerer [Draw Trigger]**, draw trigger, I'll give the power to Shielding Witch and draw a card."

**Damage Check: Water-Storm Knight [No Trigger]**

_**Caroline's Field:  
**__**Hand: 6  
**__**Front Row: None/Demonic Warrior/Shielding Witch  
**__**Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/None  
**__**Damage: Voided Dragon (U)**_

"I stand and draw, ride! Water-Storm Knight! **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]** next I call Shark Boy, Murray **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]** to rear-guard. With a boost from Underwater Slime, my vanguard attacks for 16000 Power."

"I'm sure you heard of the intercept ability from Mrs. Gardiner, so why don't I demonstrate it, I intercept with Shielding Witch and her skill adds another 5000 shield. Do note, that this is due to Shielding Witch's own skill and not the intercept." Caroline moves Shielding Witch from her rear-guard to he guardian circle. **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Underwater Slime (6000 Power) = 16000 Power → Demonic Warrior (10000 Power) + Shielding Witch (5000 + 5000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

"Drive trigger check, **Sea Girl, Maya [No Trigger]**. Then with a boost from Mira, Murray will attack your vanguard" **[Shark Boy, Murray (8000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 13000 Power → Demonic Warrior (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Reawakened Magician [No Trigger]**

_**William's Field:  
**__**Hand: 6  
**__**Front Row: None/Water-Storm Knight/Shark Boy, Murray  
**__**Back Row: None/Underwater Slime/Sea Girl, Mira  
**__**Damage: Shark Boy, Murray (U), Water-Storm Knight (U)**_

"Then it's my turn, stand and draw, ride! Ghost Sorceress! **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** Next I call Demon Sorceress **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and the Dark Night **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** to rear-guard. Boosted by the Dark Night, Demon Sorceress attacks your vanguard." **[Demon Sorceress (8000 Power) + The Dark Night (6000 Power) = 14000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Hydrous Rain [No Trigger]**

"Using the ability of The Dark Night, because it landed a successful attack, I can discard a card and draw. I'll discard Void Sorcerer and draw." _Caroline sees Demon Sorceress performing a magic spell on Water-Storm Knight boosted by the Dark Night behind her._

"Now with a boost from Regretful Fairy, Ghost Sorceress attacks your vanguard. Her skill takes a card from my deck and places it in my soul stack, under my vanguard, then she gets 1000 power. This skill is not an optional one so I must do it every time she attacks."

Sachiko is watching the two fight from a moderate distance. William makes his move by placing two cards in his hand on the guardian circle "I guard with Sea Girl, Misty and Ocean Boy, Aquarius!" **[Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power + 1000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Power) = 17000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Misty (10000 Shield) + Ocean Boy, Aquarius (5000 Shield) = 25000 Shield**

"Twin Drive check, **Void Sorcerer [Draw Trigger]**, I give the power to my vanguard and I draw a card, this means that if I get another trigger, the attack will hit. Second check, **Demon Angel, Void [No Trigger]**, no trigger… Turn End" _Ghost Sorceress holds her wand out and Regretful Fairy boosts her attack power up and the magic spell summons ghosts that break through Ocean Boy, Aquarius and Sea Girl, Misty's guard, but unable to make the attack land on Water-Storm Knight._

_**Caroline's Field:  
**__**Hand: 7  
**__**Front Row: None/Ghost Sorceress/Demon Sorceress  
**__**Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/The Dark Night  
**__**Damage: Voided Dragon (U), Reawakened Magician (U)**_

"Then it's my turn, ride! Undine of Magic **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** and with a boost from Underwater Slime, she attacks getting an extra 2000 power because she was boosted. This attack is going against your vanguard."

"No guard" **[Undine of Magic (11000 Power + 2000 Power) + Underwater Slime (6000 Power) = Undine of Magic (19000 Power) → Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power)**

"Drive check, **Hydrous Supporter [No Trigger], Water-Storm Knight [No Trigger]**." William flips the two cards of the top of his deck over and adds them to his hand.

**Damage Check: Pure Burning Will, Cerberus [No Trigger]**

"Now with a boost from Sea Girl, Mira, I'll have Shark Boy, Murray attack your vanguard" **[Shark Boy, Murray (8000 Power) + Sea Girl, Maya (6000 Power) = 14000 Power → Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Demon Butterfly [Stand Trigger]**

_**William's Field:  
**__**Hand: 6  
**__**Front Row: None/Undine of Magic/Shark Boy, Murray  
**__**Back Row: None/Underwater Slime/Sea Girl, Mira  
**__**Damage: Shark Boy, Murray (U), Water-Storm Knight (U), Hydrous Rain (U)**_

"I stand and draw! Arise from the depths of the dark zone! Your clan requires your help! BREAK RIDE! Void's Angel, Perdita **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**" _Ghost Sorceress disappears and an angel of black wings descends from the skies and lands creating a large wind that blows throughout the battlefield._"The ability of Ghost Sorceress activates, I have to choose one of my rear-guards or the effect won't happen, and I choose Regretful Fairy! The break ride ability gives my vanguard 10000 power and a new ability. Perdita activates her ability! **Counterblast** **2**! I choose a rear-guard, I'll choose Regretful Fairy again she loses 2000 power and my vanguard gets 10000 Power this turn. I call Demon Angel, Void **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and Pure Burning Will, Cerberus **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** to rear-guard. The abilities of Demon Sorceress and Demon Angel, Void activate. If my vanguard has more than or equal to 18000 power, they get 3000 power. My vanguard has 30000 power so the abilities activate."

"Wait so your clan gives power to your WHOLE FIELD?!"

"Yes, my clan takes power from one unit and from that the other units get bonuses to help the field attack. So I'll start things off, Cerberus will attack your vanguard boosted by Demon Angel, Void. The ability of Cerberus activates and counterblast! He gets 3000 power!"

"I guard that with Ocean Striker and Water-Storm Knight!" **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (10000 + 3000 Power) + Demon Angel, Void (6000 + 3000 Power) = 22000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Ocean Striker (10000 Shield) + Water-Storm Knight (5000 Shield) = 26000 Power]**

"Then with a boost from Regretful Fairy, Perdita will attack your vanguard. My vanguard's LIMIT BREAK! Whenever she attacks and I have four or more damage, she gets 5000 power. Next I use Perdita's ability from the break ride." Caroline having rested her attacking units, readies to declare the ability. "For each that unit that lost power this turn, Regretful Fairy lost power two times, my vanguard gets +2 critical"

Sachiko having come closer during the fight interrupts "Wrong, the actual ruling is that it counts each of your units individually. Meaning that even if Regretful Fairy lost power twice, your vanguard only gets +1 Critical."

Caroline shocked by this "You serious?" Sachiko nods and Caroline sighs and continues "Alright 36000 Power and 2 Critical is going to your vanguard, so if I get a critical trigger, you lose"

"I won't guard it" **[Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 10000 + 10000 + 5000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 – 2000 – 2000 Power) = 36000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power)]**

"Drive trigger check, first check. **Drive Check: Shielding Witch [No Trigger]**, second check, **Black Fairy [Heal Trigger]**. Heal Trigger, this gives 5000 power to Demon Sorceress and I heal a card from my damage zone."

**Damage Check: Undine of the Ocean [No Trigger], Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger] **"Same scenario, the power goes to my vanguard and I heal."

"I activate the ability of Regretful Fairy and because it boosted an Empty Heart unit, I can place her in the soul after the battle is about to end and choose one of my Empty Heart units that unit loses 5000 power, this is compulsory as my other abilities, then I choose another Empty Heart to get 5000 power. I'll have my vanguard lose 5000 power and give 5000 power to Demon Sorceress. My vanguard's power is still 25000 by herself so Demon Sorceress keeps her boost of power. Demon Sorceress is boosted by The Dark Night for an attack on your vanguard." **[Demon Sorceress (8000 + 3000 + 5000 + 5000 Power) + The Dark Night (6000 Power) = Demon Sorceress (27000 Power) → Undine of Magic (11000 + 5000 = 16000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Hydrous Rain [No Trigger]**

_**Caroline's Field:  
**__**Hand: 7  
**__**Front Row: Pure Burning Will Cerberus/Void's Angel, Perdita/Demon Sorceress  
**__**Back Row: Demon Angel, Void/None/The Dark Night  
**__**Damage: Reawakened Magician (D), Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (D), Demon Butterfly (U)**_

"I stand and draw, ruler of the seas! Decimate all those that oppose your power! BREAK RIDE! Draconic Aqua Spirit. **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** My vanguard gets 10000 power and then gets 2000 power for each of my rear-guards. Draconic Aqua Spirit's ability to copy the effects of Shark Boy, Murray to give me 3000 power when I have four or more abilities" William turns to ask Sachiko a question "Would I be able to copy the same skill from Murray again?"

"Yes you could, as the abilities still stack, giving a total of 6000 power." Sachiko answers

"Then I activate the ability of Mira she moves to the soul and I get the ability of Shark Boy, Murray again! I retire Underwater Slime to make way for Hydrous Supporter **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** next I call Ocean Boy, Rin **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Sea Girl, Maya **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Sea Girl, Maya has the same ability as Shark Boy, Murray giving 3000 power to herself if my vanguard has four or more abilities. My vanguard has five abilities in total at the moment so they both get 3000 power. My vanguard who copied Murray's ability gets this boost twice."

"This… doesn't look very good for me…" Caroline stares at her opponent's field and worries.

William rests Murray and Maya in the same column on the right of William "Murray and Maya attack your vanguard." **[Shark Boy, Murray (8000 + 3000 Power) + Sea Girl, Maya (6000 + 3000 Power) = 20000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Knight of Void [Critical Trigger]** Caroline points to her vanguard "Critical Trigger, all the effects go to my vanguard, Perdita."

"Then boosted by Hydrous Supporter, my vanguard attacks your vanguard, Hydrous Supporter's skill since my vanguard has four or more abilities my vanguard gets another 4000 power. Then my vanguard's **LIMIT BREAK!** Draconic Aqua Spirit gets 5000 power when he attacks a vanguard and I have four or more damage. He also gets 10000 power from the break ride's skill giving 2000 power for each of my rear-guards."

"I guard that with Demon Butterfly, 2 Black Fairies, Knight of Void and Shielding Witch!" **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 10000 + 5000 + 2000 × 5 + 3000 × 2 + 4000 Power) + Hydrous Supporter (6000 Power) = 51000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 5000 Power) + Knight of Void (10000 Shield) + Black Fairy (10000 Shield) + Black Fairy (10000 Shield) + Demon Butterfly (10000 Shield) + Shielding Witch (5000 Shield) = 60000 Power] **Caroline throws down the 5 cards in her hand to the guardian circle "You'll need two triggers to pass through all of these!"

"Twin Drive check**, Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger], Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]**, I'll give the critical and the power to my standing rear-guard, Great Ocean Sorceress. She will attack boosted by Rin"

"I guard that with Demonic Warrior, Void Sorcerer and then intercept with Demon Sorceress." **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 5000 + 3000 Power) + Ocean Boy, RIn (8000 Power) = 26000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 5000 Power) + Demon Sorceress (5000 Shield) + Void Sorcerer (5000 Shield) + Demonic Warrior (5000 Shield) = 30000 Power]**

"Turn end, your turn" William finishes

_**William's Field:  
**__**Hand: 2  
**__**Front Row: Great Ocean Sorceress/Draconic Aqua Spirit/Shark Boy, Murray  
**__**Back Row: Ocean Boy, Rin/Hydrous Supporter/Sea Girl, Maya  
**__**Damage: Water-Storm Knight (D), Hydrous Rain (D), Undine of the Ocean (D), Sea Girl, Misty (U), Hydrous Rain (U)**_

"Stand and draw! I move The Dark Night forward, void's Angel, Perdita attacks for 15000 power against your vanguard."

"I guard that with Ocean Striker!" **[Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 5000 Power = 15000 Power) →Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) + Ocean Striker (10000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

"Twin Drive check, **Void's Angel, Perdita [No Trigger], Demon Sorceress [No Trigger]**… Nothing…" Caroline looks disappointed. _Perdita dives for Draconic Aqua Spirit who is being protected by Ocean Striker but her power is lowered to 5000 against the Dragon's 10000, unable to make an attack hit. _"I'll go with Cerberus then, counterblast."

"Rin guards and I intercept with Murray!" **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (10000 + 3000 Power) + Demon Angel, Void (6000 Power) = 19000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) + Shark Boy, Murray (5000 Shield) + Ocean Boy, Rin (5000 Shield) = 20000 Shield**

_**Caroline's Field:  
**__**Hand: 3  
**__**Front Row: Pure Burning Will Cerberus/Void's Angel, Perdita/The Dark Night  
**__**Back Row: Demon Angel, Void/None/None  
**__**Damage: Reawakened Magician (D), Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (D), Demon Butterfly (D), Knight of Void (U)**_

"I stand an draw, this game was fun" William grins "I call Great Ocean Sorceress to rear-guard and Maya boosts Great Ocean Sorceress in an attack on your vanguard. Counterblast!"

"Knight of Void guards!" **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 3000 Power) + Sea Girl, Maya (6000 Power) = Great Ocean Sorceress (19000 Power) → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power) + Knight of Void (10000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Hydrous Supporter, but because I lost all the abilities from last turn, I only have two abilities naturally on my vanguard, however, I can still use my limit break."

"No guard…" **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 5000 Power) + Hydrous Supporter (6000 Power) = 21000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger], Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Black Fairy [Heal Trigger – No HEAL]** "It's a heal trigger" Caroline checks her opponent's damage which is five while hers is just four, unable to make the heal "I can't use the heal trigger because you have more damage than me. So I'll give the power to Perdita"

"Well then, I can finish this with a boost from Rin and attacking your vanguard, counterblast." **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 3000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) = 21000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 5000 = 16000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Pure Burning Will, Cerberus [No Trigger] **_Great Ocean Sorceress attacks boosted by Rin and lands her attack on Perdita, sending a water dragon to attack. Perdita moans in pain and then becomes tired breathing heavily, before disappearing off into Cray._

_**William's Field:  
**__**Hand: 2  
**__**Front Row: Great Ocean Sorceress/Draconic Aqua Spirit/Great Ocean Sorceress  
**__**Back Row: Ocean Boy, Rin/Hydrous Supporter/Sea Girl, Maya  
**__**Damage: Water-Storm Knight (D), Hydrous Rain (D), Undine of the Ocean (D), Sea Girl, Misty (D), Hydrous Rain (U)**_

William walks over to Caroline and shakes her hand "That was fun, let's play this again."

"Sure" Caroline says saddened by her loss.

Sachiko looks at William _"This boy has tremendous luck… He could be trouble if he develops the skills. But to do that he'll need to get past the luck first…"_

"Alright, It's closing time!" Mr. Gardiner from before rings a bell and everyone leaves the store, he then walks over to where Caroline and William are "You two should go on now, it's getting late."

"Alright, so how much was it for this trial deck?" William smiles

"Just go over to Leah at the counter, she'll tell you." Mr. Gardiner then walks away to tell everyone else that has been staying to leave. William thanks him and then goes over the counter then leaves with Caroline out of the store.

Caroline while walking ponders to herself _"I lost… to a person who only just began playing… on the other hand… William's playing with me. We can get stronger together" _Caroline then smiles and William looks at her wondering what she's thinking.

* * *

**Featured**** Character:**

Name: Caroline Jiang  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Clan: Empty Heart  
Avatar: Void's Angel, Perdita

_**Deck – Unknown Will Trial Deck:**_

**Grade 0 (17):**

Regretful Fairy x1 (Starting Vanguard)  
Black Fairy x4 (HEAL)  
Demon Butterfly x4 (STAND)  
Knight of Void x4 (CRIT)  
Void Sorcerer x4 (DRAW)

**Grade 1 (15):**

Voided Dragon x4 (8k Vanilla)  
Reawakened Magician x4  
The Dark Night x3  
Black Mane Stallion x2  
Demon Angel, Void x2

**Grade 2 (11):**

Demonic Warrior x4 (10k Vanilla)  
Shielding Witch x4 (Special Interceptor)  
Demon Sorceress x3

**Grade 3 (7):**

Pure Burning Will, Cerberus x4  
Void's Angel, Perdita x2 (Generic Limit Breaker + Main Vanguard)  
Ghost Sorceress x1 (Break Ride)

**Featured Card:**

Name: Void's Angel, Perdita

Grade: 3 (Twin Drive)

(Empty Heart/Angel)

Flavour: Follow him for eternal power.

Abilities: [AUTO](VC) **Limit Break 4 **_(This ability is active if you have four or more damage): _When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+5000, until end of that battle.

[AUTO](VC): [Counter Blast (2)] When this unit is placed on (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your rear-guards and that unit gets [Power]-2000 and this unit gets [Power]+10000, until end of turn.

UTD02/02 R

**Card Lores:**

An angel that had fallen from the Angel Feather, she became an exile and is being hunted down by a _Golden Knight_. She joined ≪Empty Heart≫ for protection against the Golden Knight, being one of the first to ally with the _Knight of no Will._ She became a loyal follower, and she has no problems with killing others if it is the will of the Knight.


	3. Sudden Change Plant's End

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 3 – Sudden Change, Plant's End

Caroline is walking into Cardfight Nation in her casual clothes, consisting of a black dress with purple lining, stockings and her hair tied in a ponytail. The dress goes from her shoulders down to under her knees. She is welcomed by a girl in the shop's uniform with dark brown hair sitting at the counter. Caroline fails to recall meeting her on any day she came to the store. "I haven't seen you around, are you new?" the girl at the counter asks

"Actually I just began playing on Monday."

"That would explain why I haven't seen you yet. Alright, well I'm Moriko Jian" she introduces herself to Caroline "I work here on Sundays. I take Leah's place so that Leah can have her fun playing vanguard today."

"Oh, I'm Caroline Jiang, nice to meet you. So, have you seen a boy with black hair and playing an Ocean Route deck?"

"Oh you mean that boy?" Moriko points to William who is fighting another person, and there are many people crowded around the table "He's won ten times today, and I think this one will be his 11th. So is there anything else that I could help you with?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Caroline walks over to see the fight ensuing between William and the other fighter, the other fighter has **King of Knights, Alfred **as his vanguard, his back row is full with: Rendgal, Sword of Hope, Richard and Wingal, while his front row is empty besides the vanguard and his hand only consists of one card. William has **Great Ocean Sorceress** as his vanguard a full front row in [Rest] besides his vanguard and two units in the back row.

William begins the last attack "Great Ocean Sorceress attacks boosted by Sea Girl, Mira for 36000 Power against your vanguard."

"I can't guard…" the fighter exclaims, he flips the top card over only to reveal Sanctaury Guard Dragon moving to his damage zone. "You win…"

William's attitude becomes strange "You're weak, you're not even worth my time" he says tormenting the other fighter "Nobody is able to beat me, it's been decided on that hasn't it? You should give up on trying to play at your level"

Sachiko and Leah at different tables have their eyes twitch at William's disrespect to his opponent, Sachiko is wearing a red shirt and and a scarlet skirt; Leah is wearing a lime shirt and forest green shorts that reach above her knees. Sachiko is fighting another boy with brown hair, somewhat pale skin, a yellow T-shirt and brown shorts. "What's wrong, Sachiko? I wouldn't want you to take your attention off me now." He strokes his finger across her neck.

After having said that he gets slapped and his face becomes red as he holds onto his cheek "This is no joke Jadyn, that guy is getting on my nerves… I need to beat some sense into him." But before Sachiko gets up, Leah has gotten up and placed her deck on the table William was previously on. Sachiko then faces back to Jadyn "Alright, let's continue the fight." She sighs from relief knowing a strong fighter is going to put William in his place.

Leah looks at the boy who William was fighting "Don't worry, you're still a good player, one loss to this guy doesn't mean a thing. I'll show you."

William puts on a confident grin "You're confident, aren't you? I've beaten almost everyone in the store. Then why don't we begin"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" the two call out to begin the fight.

"Sea Girl, Mira" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**

"Maiden of Blossoming **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**! I'll take the first turn, I draw and ride. Tulip Musketeer, Mina **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and with the ability of Maiden of Blossoming, she moves to a rear-guard. Turn End"

**_Leah's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: None/Tulip Musketeer, Mina/None  
_****_Back Row: None/Maiden of Blossoming/None  
_****_Damage: None_**

"I draw and ride, Underwater Slime **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and then move Mira to rear-guard, with a boost from Mira, my vanguard attacks!"

"No guard" **[Underwater Slime (6000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 11000 Power → Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]** William reveals Ocean Striker and points to his vanguard "All effects go to my vanguard."

Leah flips the top two cards of her deck **Corolla Dragon [No Trigger], Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel [Critical Trigger]** "All the effects will go to my vanguard…"

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 6  
_****_Front Row: None/Underwater Slime/None  
_****_Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/None  
_****_Damage: None_**

"I draw, I activate the ability of Maiden of Blossoming! Counterblast, I place her into the soul and look at the top five cards of my deck to superior call a Neo Nectar to rear-guard. I superior call! Carnivorous Muscipula **[Grade 3, 11000 Power] **and then I place the rest into my deck and shuffle my deck. I call Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka to rear-guard. **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. With a boost from Mirkka, my vanguard attacks, Mirkka's ability activates, if my deck was shuffled my vanguard gets 3000 power."

"Then I won't guard" **[Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) =15000 Power → Underwater Slime (6000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Iris Knight [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]** "I give the power to my vanguard and then I draw a card. There's not much you can do now to land another attack."

"Carnivorous Muscipula attacks your vanguard!" Leah declares the last attack of her turn.

"Guarded with Ocean Boy, Rin" **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) → Underwater Slime (6000 + 5000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (5000 Shield) = 16000 Shield] **"On another note, I don't think you can call a grade 3 when your vanguard is only a grade 1."

Moriko from the counter calls out overhearing them "Actually you can, calling from an ability ignores all rules other than the rules set out by the ability itself, so this is called a superior call. This means she can even if she had a grade 0 vanguard."

"Thank you, Moriko, for explaining to this ignorant and arrogant brat. Turn End"

**_Leah's Field:  
_****_Hand: 6  
_****_Front Row: None/Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Carnivorous Muscipula  
_****_Back Row: None/Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka/None  
_****_Damage: Corolla Dragon (U), Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel (D)_**

"So I'm arrogant now? I ride! Shark Boy, Murray **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and then I call Hydrous Rain **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield],** Sea Girl, Maya **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Ocean Boy, Rin. **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **The ability of Sea Girl, Mira, she moves to the soul and Murray gets the ability of Hydrous Rain. Counterblast, Murray gets 1000 power. "Rin will attack your vanguard with 8000 power" **[Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) → Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power)]**

Leah reveals her third damage, **Chestnut Bullet [Critical Trigger]** "All effects will go to my vanguard for this turn." She moves the revealed card to her damage zone.

"Then Murray will attack your vanguard."

"I guard that with Sweet Honey. You really are a newb." **[Shark Boy, Murray (8000 + 1000 Power) → Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 + 5000 Power) + Sweet Honey (10000 Shield) = 21000 Shield] **"The ability you used this turn, was useless. This is a no pass"

**Drive Check: Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger] **"Then I'll give all effects to my rear-guard Hydrous Rain. And he will attack boosted by Sea Girl, Maya"

"I guard that with Chestnut Bullet!" **[Sea Girl, Maya (6000 Power) + Hydrous Rain (7000 + 5000 Power) = 18000 Power → Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 + 5000 Power) + Chestnut Bullet (10000 Shield) = 21000 Shield**

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 4  
_****_Front Row: Sea Girl, Maya/Shark Boy, Murray/None  
_****_Back Row: Hydrous Rain/None/None  
_****_Damage: Ocean Boy, Aquarius (U)_**

"I stand and draw, I ride! Iris Knight! **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]** then I call Maiden of the Sprout **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]** as well as Tulip Musketeer, Mina's. I use Mina's ability, counterblast and I send Corolla Dragon from the top of my deck to the damage zone. Maiden of the Sprout is boosted by Mina for an attack on your rear-guard Maya."

"No guard, Maya retires" **[Maiden of the Sprout (9000 Power) + Tulip Musketer, Mina (6000 Power) = 15000 Power → Sea Girl, Maya (6000 Power)]**

"I use the ability of Maiden of the Sprout, counterblast 2, when her attack hits I can counterblast to look at the top four cards of my deck and search for a Neo Nectar unit and call it to the rear-guard circle. I superior call Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka to rear-guard, the rest go to my deck and I shuffle my deck. Mirkka will boost my vanguard on an attack against your vanguard"

"I don't guard" **[Iris Knight (10000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 19000 Power → Shark Boy, Murray (8000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Maiden of Blossom Rain [No Trigger]**

"Damage check, **Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger]**, I give the power to my vanguard and no heal effects come out of this check."

"Then with a boost from Mirkka, Muscipula attacks your vanguard as he gets 3000 power!"

"I guard that with Ocean Striker!" **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 20000 Power → Shark Boy, Murray (8000 + 5000 Power) + Ocean Striker (10000 Shield) = 23000 Shield]**

"Turn end then, the ability of Mina activates and I send a card from my damage zone back to my deck, so I send Chestnut Bullet back to my deck."

**__****_Leah's Field:  
_****_Hand: 3  
_****_Front Row: Maiden of the Sprout/Iris Knight/Carnivorous Muscipula  
_****_Back Row: Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka/Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka  
_****_Damage: Corolla Dragon (D), Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel (D), Corolla Dragon (D)_**

"I stand and draw, ride! Undine of Magic! **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** I move Hydrous Rain up and use Hydrous Rain's ability, counterblast, I do this twice. Hydrous Rain gets 2000 power. Hydrous Rain attacks your rear-guard Maiden of the Sprout."

"I'll retire her then." **[Hydrous Rain (7000 + 1000 × 2 = 9000 Power) → Maiden of the Sprout (9000 Power)**

"Then my vanguard attacks for 11000 against your vanguard."

"I won't guard" **[Undine of Magic (11000 Power) → Iris Knight (10000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger], Shark Boy, Murray [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Carnivorous Muscipula [No Trigger]**

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: Hydrous Rain/Undine of Magic/None  
_****_Back Row: None/None/None  
_****_Damage: Ocean Boy, Aquarius (D), Sea Girl, Misty (D)_**

"I stand and draw, ride! Carnivorous Muscipula! I call Tulip Musketeer, Mina to rea-rguard and use her ability, sending Poison Mushroom to the damage zone. Your thorns stab your enemies, Limit Break! Counterblast, if I have four or more Neo Nectar rear-guards I can choose two of my Neo Nectar and that those units get 3000 power and a new ability. I choose Mina in my front row and my vanguard. Mina will be boosted by Mina in an attack on your vanguard." **[Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 + 3000 Power) + Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power) = 15000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]** "I give all the effects to my vanguard." _Mina had landed an attack on Undine of Magic in a world of water._

"I activate the ability of Mina that she got from my limit break! I retire a rear-guard and then look at the top five cards of my deck to superior call a Neo Nectar rear-guard. I retire Mina in the front row and superior call! Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel! **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** My deck gets shuffled, my vanguard will attack boosted by Mirkka."

"No guard" **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 20000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 + 5000 = 16000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Corolla Dragon [No Trigger], Dancing Sunflower [Draw Trigger]**

"I give the power to Laurel and then I draw a card."

**Damage Check: Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]** "Once again, all effects go to my vanguard"

Leah's eyebrow twitches at the sight of the fourth trigger in her opponent's damage zone in a row "Laurel will attack your rear-guard Hydrous Rain. **[Frontline Valkyrie (10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power) → Hydrous Rain (7000 Power)] **Turn End and I send Daniel back to my deck."

**_Leah's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel/Carnivorous Muscipula/Carnivorous Muscipula  
_****_Back Row: Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka/Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka  
_****_Damage: Corolla Dragon (D), Corolla Dragon (D), Carnivorous Muscipula (D), Poison Mushroom (D)_**

"I stand and draw, Water Sorceress of the Ocean, decimate them with the power of the seas! Break ride! Great Ocean Sorceress! **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** next I call Shark Boy, Murray, Ocean Boy, Rin, Hydrous Supporter **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, Ocean Striker **[Grade 0, Critical Trigger, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**, Ocean Dweller, Seahorse **[Grade 0, Stand Trigger, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]** to rear-guard."

"That's not normally the wisest idea, unless you're ready to end the game." Moriko comments

"Murray will attack boosted by Ocean Striker against your vanguard."

"Guard with Dancing Sunflower!" **[Shark Boy, Murray (8000 Power) + Ocean Striker (5000 Power) = 13000 Power) → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) + Dancing Sunflower (5000 Shield) = 16000 Power]**

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Hydrous Supporter, due to the break ride skill my vanguard has 30000 power without the boost and with her own ability, I counterblast for 3000 power!"

"No guard" **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 10000 + 2000 × 5 + 3000 Power) + Hydrous Supporter (6000 Power) = 39000 Power → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power)**

"Twin Drive check, **Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger]**, I give the power to Seahorse and I heal a card from my damage zone. Second Check, **Ocean Dweller Seahorse [Stand Trigger]**, stand trigger! I give all the effects to Murray, ready to stand back up for another assault."

**Damage Check: Maiden of Blossom Rain [No Trigger]**

"Murray will attack your vanguard!"

"I guard with Corolla Dragon!" **[Shark Boy, Murray (8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power) → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) + Corolla Dragon (5000 Shield) = 16000 Shield]**

"Seahorse will be boosted by Ocean Boy, Rin for an attack on your vanguard" **[Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (5000 + 5000 Power) + Ocean Boy Rin, 8000 Power) = 18000 Power]**

"I guard that with Maiden of Blossom Rain! Perfect guard! I discard my other Maiden of Blossom Rain." **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power + Cannot be hit) + Maiden of Blossom Rain (0 Shield) = Cannot be hit]**

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: Ocean Dweller, Seahorse/Great Ocean Sorceress/Shark Boy, Murray  
_****_Back Row: Ocean Boy, Rin/Hydrous Supporter/Ocean Striker  
_****_Damage: Sea Girl, Misty (D), Ocean Striker (D), Ocean Striker (U)_**

"Stand and draw…" Leah looks at William's eyes "I can't believe I'm about to say this… but… FINAL TURN! I'm going to end this fight now! LIMIT BREAK!" _Carnivorous Muscipula spreads its roots everywhere around the field and spikes come out of them. _"Power goes to my vanguard and my Laurel. Laurel attacks boosted by Mina, her ability gives her 20000 power when she is boosted by a Neo Nectar unit." **[Frontlien Valkyrie, Laurel (10000 + 3000 + 2000 Power) + Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power) = 21000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Water-Storm Knight [No Trigger]**

"I retire Laurel and look at the top five cards of my deck, superior call! Another Laurel! Shuffling my deck, my vanguard attacks boosted by Mirkka."

"No guard" **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 + 3000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer (6000 Power) = 23000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power)]**

"Twin Drive check, **Sweet Honey [Heal Trigger]**, power goes to my rear-guard and I heal a card from my damage zone. **Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka [No Trigger]** No trigger…"

**Damage Check: Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]** "Power goes to my vanguard and I draw a card"

"Then the ability of my vanguard activates! Since the attack hit, I can retire a rear-guard. I retire Mina and superior call, Tulip Musketeer, Mina to rear-guard. I don't use her ability, my rear-guard Muscipula will start the rest of my attacks off."

"I guard that with Sea Girl, Misty" **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 20000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 5000 Power) + Sea Girl, Misty (10000 Shield) = 25000 Shield]**

"With a boost from Mina, Laurel attacks your vanguard!" **[Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (10000 + 5000 + 2000 Power) + Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power) = 23000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (15000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Ocean Dweller, Seahorse!" **[+10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

**_Leah's Field:  
_****_Hand: 4  
_****_Front Row: Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel/Carnivorous Muscipula/Carnivorous Muscipula  
_****_Back Row: Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka/Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka  
_****_Damage: Corolla Dragon (D), Carnivorous Muscipula (D), Poison Mushroom (D), Maiden of Blossom Rain (D)_**

William looks into Leah's eyes as if he was standing, he intimidates her and looks down on her "Seems like you were too arrogant, now let me make my declaration. FINAL TURN! I stand and draw. I ride! Draconic Aqua Spirit! **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** his counterblast, I take the skill of Shark Boy, Murray. I retire Seahorse and call Great Ocean Sorceress! To start things off, Sorceress will attack boosted by Rin, I won't use her skill this time."

"I guard that with Sweet Honey!" **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) = Great Ocean Sorceress (18000 Power) → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) + Sweet Honey (10000 Shield) = 21000 Shield.**

"Next up, an attack by Draconic Aqua Spirit, boosted by Hydrous Supporter, my vanguard's LIMIT BREAK! He gets 5000 power." _On the watery field, Draconic Aqua Spirit roars and circle appears on his mouth he dives for the plant in his territory (Carnivorous Muscipula) trying to defend itself with its thorns. But the dragon of water remains unaffected._

"I don't guard" **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 5000 Power) + Hydrous Supporter (6000 Power) = 21000 Power → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power)**

'Twin Drive Check, **Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger]**, no trigger. Second Check, **Ocean Dweller, Seahorse [Stand Trigger]**, I give all the effects to Great Ocean Sorceress."

Leah's cards in her hand turn out to be: Iris Knight, Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel and Dandleion Musketeer, Mirkka. With 2 5000 shields and 1 grade 3, she fails to guard the rest of the attacks by 5000. _"It's not over… I just need to get a trigger to survive." _She slowly reveals the top card of her deck, **Maiden of the Sprout [No Trigger]**. _"It's over…" _she curls her fist up and slams the table.

William however ignores the action and continues his attack by resting his units. "Shark Boy, Murray will attack boosted by Ocean Striker" **[Shark Boy, Murray (8000 Power) + Ocean Striker (5000 Power) = 13000 Power → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Iris Knight [No Trigger]**

_The battle ends with Murray on the field diving through all the thorns and punching the Plant, and the plant army disappears._

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 2  
_****_Front Row: Great Ocean Sorceress/Draconic Aqua Spirit/Shark Boy, Murray  
_****_Back Row: Ocean Boy, Rin/Hydrous Supporter/Ocean Striker  
_****_Damage: Sea Girl, Misty (D), Ocean Striker (D), Ocean Striker (U)_**

Leah starts shaking, unable to move and shocked by her loss to someone who disrespects their opponents to no end and has no sense of it. "He won again… that's his 14th win…. With no losses…" she hears someone saying from the crowd.

William sneers "Heh, come back when you're ready to fight. For now, despair under your pitiful strength, I'd enjoy defeating you again as the 'newb' you called me. So I guess I've beaten everyone worth fighting."

Sachiko having finished her fight with Jadyn gets up and faces William head on. "You're going to fight me then. We'll see how strong you really are."

"Sure." William smiles as they both set up their fields.

* * *

**Featured**** Character:**

Name: Leah Gardiner  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Clan: Neo Nectar  
Avatar: Carnivorous Muscipula

**_Deck – Flytrap's Deception:_**

**Grade 0 (17):**

Maiden of Blossoming x1 (Starting Vanguard)  
Sweet Honey x4 (HEAL)  
Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel x4 (CRIT)  
Chestnut Bullet x4 (CRIT)  
Dancing Sunflower x4 (DRAW)

**Grade 1 (15):**

Maiden of Blossom Rain x4 (Perfect guard)  
Corolla Dragon x4 (8k Vanilla)  
Tulip Musketeer, Mina x4  
Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka x3

**Grade 2 (11):**

Iris Knight x4 (10k Vanilla)  
Madien of the Sprout x4  
Poison Mushroom x3

**Grade 3 (7):**

Carnivorous Muscipula x4 (Main Vanguard)  
Frontline Valkryie, Laurel x3

**Featured Card:**

Name: Carnivorous Muscipula

Grade: 3 (Twin Drive)

(Neo Nectar/Bioroid)

Flavour: (RR): I want you to impress me, make sure you do. (SP): You have failed! Leave my sight!

Abilities: [ACT](VC) **Limit Break 4 **_(This ability is active if you have four or more damage): _[Counter Blast (1)] If you have four or more «Neo Nectar» rear-guards, choose two of your Neo Nectar and those units get [Power]+3000 and "[AUTO](VC/RC): [Chooose one of your rear-guards, and retire it] When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at the top five cards of your deck and search for up to one Neo Nectar from among them and call it to (RC), and shuffle your deck.", until end of turn.

[CONT](VC/RC): **Lord **_(If you have a unit that doesn't belong to the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack)_

BT00/015 RR+SP

**Card Lores:**

A Bioroid, knight of the Maiden, he was created specifically to defend the Maiden of the Rose. As such he follows her and does whatever she fit. His final goal is to have his life ended before the Maiden's life. His mission was given to him by the guardian dragon himself.


	4. Roam the Earth

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 4 – Roam the Earth

_Last time on Cardfight‼ Vanguard! Goals!_

William stands up after packing up his cards "I won again; you can't deal anything against me." Leah listening in while she's at the trading table and twitches her eyebrow, bothered by William's attitude, William continues on "Weakling"

Leah hearing that word slams the table and stands up, she faces William and begins yelling at him "You stop treating your opponents like trash right now or else I'll kick you out of the store!"

"Oh you want it! You got it!" Leah slams her deck on a table after placing a mat on it. "Let's fight!"

"You have no power over me, and if you did. Why don't you prove it?" William moves his head back and grins, Sachiko fighting someone else on another table begins twitching her eyebrow as well.

Leah is shaking, unable to move and shocked and decimated by her loss. "Ha, come back when you're ready to fight again" William laughed "I'd enjoy owning you in a cardfight any day, arrogant girl." William is about to walk away satisfied with his win.

Sachiko gets up and gets in the way of William "You're going to fight me, and see how strong you really are. Arrogant brat, luck is no reason to be happy."

"Oh so I just got lucky? Explain how I won all 14 of my games so far?"

"Let's cut that and just get to cardfighting." Sachiko sits down at the table and places down her starting vanguard and deck on the mat.

"Agreed" William also places down his starting vanguard and deck and they prepare to flip over their vanguards.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" the two call out.

"Dragon Egg!" **[Grade 0, 4000 Power, 10000 Shield]**

"Sea Girl, Mira!" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]** William draws the card from is deck "I'll take the first turn, I ride! Ocean Boy, Rin! **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I move Sea Girl, Mira to the rear-guard and end my turn."

_A battlefield consisting molten rock near a volcano with water at the edge, established in the Dragon Empire. The baby dinosaur appears on the land while a small and young mermaid appears in the water diving and rising up from the water._

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: None/Ocean Boy, Rin/None  
_****_Back Row: None/None/Sea Girl, Mira  
_****_Damage: None_**

"I'll ride Ancient Dragon, Paraswall **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 0 Shield]** and move Dragon Egg to the back row, with a boost from Dragon Egg, my vanguard attacks Rin." **[Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (6000 Power) + Dragon Egg (4000 Power) = 10000 Power → Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power)]** Sachiko reveals the top card of her deck "Drive check, **Savage Magus [No Trigger]**" _Paraswall dives for the Aquaroid and the Aquaroid pulls out his sword in defence and gets pushed back._

**Damage Check: Draconic Aqua Spirit [No Trigger]**

"Turn End"

**_Sachiko's Field:  
_****_Hand: 6  
_****_Front Row: None/Ancient Dragon, Paraswall/None  
_****_Back Row: None/Dragon Egg/None  
_****_Damage: None_**

"I draw and ride! Water-Storm Knight **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and call Hydrous Supporter. **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** I'll start off an attack with a boost from Hydrous Supporter to my vanguard." **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Hydrous Supporter (6000 Power) = 16000 Power → Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (6000 Power)]** William flips the top card of his deck over, **Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]**, "Draw Trigger, I give the power to my vanguard and draw a card." _The knight of the Ocean spins its staff summoning a hurricane of water swirling at the dinodragon. The attack lands and the dragon is pushed far back_

**Damage Check: Launcher Mammoth [No Trigger]**

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 6  
_****_Front Row: None/Water-Storm Knight/None  
_****_Back Row: None/Hydrous Supporter/Sea Girl, Mira  
_****_Damage: Draconic Aqua Spirit (U)_**

"I stand and draw, I call Sparksaurus **[Grade 1, 5000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Savage Magus **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** to rear-guard. With a boost from Dragon Egg, Paraswall attacks your vanguard."

"No guard" **[Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (6000 Power) + Dragon Egg (4000 Power) = Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (10000 Power) → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Launcher Mammoth [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Ocean Dwller, Seahorse [Stand Trigger]** "I give the power to my vanguard and I stand Hydrous Supporter."

**_Sachiko's Field:  
_****_Hand: 6  
_****_Front Row: None/Ancient Dragon, Paraswall/Savage Magus  
_****_Back Row: None/Dragon Egg/Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus  
_****_Damage: Launcher Mammoth (U)_**

"I stand and draw, ride! Girl of the seas, decimate them with the power of the ocean! Ride! Undine of Magic **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]**, I call Great Ocean Sorceress **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**. With a boost from Mira, Sorceress attacks for 18000 Power at your vanguard using her ability."

**Damage Check: Dragon Bird, Firepteryx [Critical Trigger]**

"I give all the effects to my vanguard."

"Then with a boost from Hydrous Supporter, my vanguard attacks. She gets 2000 power from her own skill." William rests his last two units.

"No guard." **[Undine of Magic (11000 + 2000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 18000 Power → Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (6000 + 5000 = 11000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Ocean Dweller, Seahorse [Stand Trigger] **"I stand Sorceress and give her the stand effect. Second check, **Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger]**, no trigger..."

**Damage Check: Vacuum Mammoth [No Trigger]**

"Then Great Ocean Sorceress attacks again."

"I guar that with Savage Shaman!" **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power) → Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (6000 + 5000 Power) + Savage Shaman (10000 Shield) = 21000 Power]**

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: None/Undine of Magic/Great Ocean, Sorceress  
_****_Back Row: None/Hydrous Supporter/Sea Girl, Mira  
_****_Damage: Draconic Aqua Spirit (D), Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (U)_**

"I stand and draw, ride! Launcher Mammoth! **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and Savage Magus attacks boosted by Sparksaurus against your vanguard."

"I guard that with Ocean Boy, Aquarius" **[Savage Magus (6000 Power) + Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus (5000 Power) = 11000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Aquarius (5000 Power) = 16000 Power]**

"Next with a boost from Dragon Egg, my vanguard will attack your vanguard." **[Launcher Mammoth (9000 Power) + Dragon Egg (4000 Power) = 13000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power)]** Sachiko flips over the top card of her deck, **Sonic Noa [No Trigger]**.

**Damage Check: Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]**

**_Sachiko's Field:  
_****_Hand: 6  
_****_Front Row: None/Launcher Mammoth/Savage Magus  
_****_Back Row: None/Dragon Egg/Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus  
_****_Damage: Launcher Mammoth (U), Dragon Bird, Firepteryx (U), Vacuum Mammoth (U)_**

"I stand and draw, I call Great Ocean Sorceress to rear-guard and then call Underwater Slime **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. With a boost from Underwater Slime, Great Ocean Sorceress attacks your vanguard. Counterblast"

**Damage Check: Ancient Dragon, Dinodile [Critical Trigger] **"Power goes to my vanguard, as does the critical effect" Sachiko moves the card to her damage zone and looks at her opponent's field to decide her defending order.

"With a boost from Hydrous Supporter, Undine of Magic attacks" **[Undine of Magic (11000 + 2000 Power) + Hydrous Supporter (6000 Power) = 19000 Power → Launcher Mammoth (9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power)] **

"Twin Drive, first check, **Shark Boy, Murray [No Trigger]; Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger]**, no triggers at all."

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: Great Ocean Sorceress/Undine of Magic/Great Ocean, Sorceress  
_****_Back Row: Underwater Slime/Hydrous Supporter/Sea Girl, Mira  
_****_Damage: Draconic Aqua Spirit (D), Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (U) , Ocean Striker (U)_**

"I stand and draw! I ride Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver! **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** I call Black Cannon Tiger **[Grade 0, 4000 Power, 10000 Shield]** and Ravenous Dragon, Megarex **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. With a boost from Black Cannon Trigger, Megarex attacks Great Ocean Sorceress in front of Mira."

"No guard, she retires" **[Ravenous Dragon, Megarex (10000 Power) + Black Cannon Triger (4000 Power) = 14000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power)]**

"I activate Black Cannon Tiger's ability activates, soul charge, and Black Cannon Tiger returns to my deck as I shuffle it The next attack is by my vanguard boosted by Dragon Egg."

"I'll guard that with Sea Girl, Misty!" **[Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (11000 Power) + Dragon Egg (4000 Power) = 15000 Power →Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Sea Girl, Misty (10000 Shield) = 21000 Power]**

**Drive Check: Launcher Mammoth [No Trigger], Sonic Noa [No Trigger]**

"Savage Magus and Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus attacks your vanguard."

"Underwater Slime guards" **[Savage Magus (6000 Power) + Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus (5000 Power) = 11000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Underwater Slime (5000 Shield) = 16000 Power]**

"This is bad… Sachiko is already at five damage, but the new player is only at 3. His early triggers didn't help either, and his starting hand, maybe if Sachiko didn't get grade stuck as well." Jadyn comments on the fight he is watching and the problems Sachiko is having with her opponent.

**_Sachiko's Field:  
_****_Hand: 6  
_****_Front Row: Ravenous Draogn, Megarex/Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver/Savage Magus  
_****_Back Row: None/Dragon Egg/Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus  
_****_Damage: Launcher Mammoth (U), Dragon Bird, Firepteryx (U), Vacuum Mammoth (U), Ancient Dragon, Dinodile (U), Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (U)_**

"I stand and draw, call, Shark Boy, Murray **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]** to rear-guard. I'll have Great Ocean Sorceress attacks boosted by Underwater Slime against your Megarex."

"Megarex will retire." _The sorceress sends the water dragon at the Dinodragon and the dinodragon is sent into the boiling lava inside the volcano, disintegrating into shatters of light._

"The ability of Underwater Slime, I discard Great Ocean Sorceress to draw a card and my vanguard now attacks boosted by Hydrous Supporter for 19000 Power."

"I guard that with Paraswall and discard Launcher Mammoth! Perfect Guard!" **[Undine of Magic (11000 + 2000 Power) + Hydrous Supporter (6000 Power) = 19000 Power → Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (11000 Power) + Ancient Dragon, Paraswall (Cannot be hit) = Cannot be hit]**

**Drive Check: Sea Girl, Maya [No Trigger], Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger]**

"I'll have Mira boost Murray on an attack against your vanguard."

"Guarded with Sonic Noa!" **[Shark Boy, Murray (8000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 13000 Power → Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (11000 Power) + Sonic Noa (5000 Shield) = 16000 Shield]**

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 7  
_****_Front Row: Great Ocean Sorceress/Undine of Magic/Great Ocean, Sorceress  
_****_Back Row: Underwater Slime/Hydrous Supporter/Sea Girl, Mira  
_****_Damage: Draconic Aqua Spirit (D), Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (D), Ocean Striker (U)_**

"I stand and draw… Volcanic Dragon that spews out your flames in rage! The magma you control decimates the entire world! BREAK RIDE! Great Dragoceratops! **[Grade 3, 10000 Power] **I retire Dragon Egg and Savage Magus to activate the cost. The break ride gives my vanguard 10000 power and a critical then allows me to draw 2 cards. I use the ability of Dragon Egg and counterblast sending him back to my hand. My vanguard's ability activates whenever a rear-guard is retired during my turn and he gets 1000 power, since 2 rear-guards were retired he gets 2000 power. Next soul charge, he gets another 2000 power. I call Vacuum Mammoth **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and Sonic Noa **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]** to my rear-guard. Boosted by Sonic Noa."

"I guard that with Ocean Dweller, Seahorse, Ocean Striker, Hydrous Rain and Ocean Boy, Rin!" **[Great Dragoceratops (10000 + 10000 + 2000 + 2000 Power) + Sonic Noa (8000 Power) = 32000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (10000 Shield) + Ocean Striker (10000 Shield) + Hydrous Rain (5000 Shield) + Ocean Boy, Rin (5000 Shield) = 41000 Power]**

"Twin drive check, first check, **Savage Shaman [Heal Trigger],** heal trigger the power goes to my vanguard and I heal a card from my damage zone… The second check, **Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus [No Trigger]**."

"No luck there I suppose." William grins "So what else do you have to throw at me?"

"Vacuum Mammoth attacks boosted by Sparksaurus against Murray"

"Murray retires."

**_Sachiko's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: None/Great Dragoceratops/Vacuum Mammoth  
_****_Back Row: None/Sonic Noa/Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus  
_****_Damage: Dragon Bird, Firepteryx (U), Vacuum Mammoth (U), Ancient Dragon, Dinodile (U), Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (U)_**

"This is disappointing, you were supposed to know a lot about vanguard. I stand and draw. Now let me finish this, FINAL TURN! I call Sea Girl, Maya **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Now may I ask if I can move a unit back and forth during the turn it is called?"

"Yes, you do have the ability to." Jadyn states and looks at Sachiko "I know you were tempted to do so, so I made up your mind for you." Sachiko looks at her cards with an embarrassed/ashamed face.

"Thank you, I use the ability of Mira for my vanguard to get the ability of Sea Girl, Maya and call Great Ocean Sorceress, Sorceress and Maya swap spots in the rear-guard circle. With a boost from Hydrous Supporter, my vanguard attacks, Hydrous Supporter's skill, my vanguard gets 4000 power. The skill of Maya and my vanguard's skill from maya, if I have four or more abilities they get 3000 power."

"No guard" **[Undine of Magic (11000 + 2000 + 3000 + 4000 Power) + Hydrous Supporter (6000 Power) = 26000 Power → Great Dragoceratops (10000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger], Hydrous Rain [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Savage Shaman [Heal Trigger]**

"Power goes to my vanguard and I heal a card from my damage zone." Sachiko looks at her hand.

"Great Ocean Sorceress attacks supported by Underwater Slime at your vanguard"

"I guard with Sparksaurus!" **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power) + Underwater Slime (6000 Power) = 16000 Power → Great Dragoceratops (10000 + 5000 Power) + Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus (5000 Shield) = 20000 Shield**

"My other Great Ocean Sorceress now attacks boosted by Maya and her counterblast activates."

"I guard with Savage Shaman." Sachiko sighs out of relief "You failed your final turn."

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 4  
_****_Front Row: Great Ocean Sorceress/Undine of Magic/Great Ocean, Sorceress  
_****_Back Row: Underwater Slime/Hydrous Supporter/Sea Girl, Maya  
_****_Damage: Draconic Aqua Spirit (D), Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (D), Ocean Striker (D)_**

"I stand and draw" Sachiko looks at her hand closely and then looks at William in the eye and stands up "Now it's my turn. FINAL TURN!" she moves the top card of her deck into her soul "My vanguard gets 2000 power, and I call Savage Warlock to rear-guard, counterblast! I send the top card of my deck into the damage zone and call Ancient Dragon, Dinodile to rear-guard. Dinodile's skill activates and I choose a card from my damage zone and flip it face up. I choose the damage that I counterblasted. Next I call another Dinodile to rear-guard and use the skill again except with no outcome. I call Dragon Egg." Sachiko's hand is now empty and William empties this

"You just assured my victory next turn, plus the use of the second Dinodile just wasted your hand more."

"That's if you can survive this turn. I'm not done you know, with the second Dinodile placed into the soul." Sachiko grins

"She has five open damage and eight cards in her soul. Take a guess what that means." Jadyn interrupts grinning as well _"She's got this in the bag, if she's fighting a trial deck with no perfect guards."_

_The Great Dragoceratops in the centre of his army creates an eruption from the volcano that flows down and disintegrates its entire army only leaving itself unharmed. _"Well thanks Jadyn, that means I can use my ability! MEGA BLAST! This is a combination cost of soul blasting 8 cards and counterblast 8 cards. This ability retires all of my «Tachikaze» rear-guards, and my vanguard gets 2000 power for each rear-guard retired, and if the amount of rear-guards retired was 5, my vanguard gets 2 critical and I draw five cards. My vanguard's skill is added to that as well, giving me 1000 power for each «Tachikaze» sent to the drop zone from the rear-guard circles. So that's another 5000 power added to the 10000 from the mega blast. I use the ability of Sparksaurus, I discard a card from my hand and superior call another Sparksaurus from my hand. Discard, Vacuum Mammoth. I call the rest of the cards I drew. Savage Magus, Vacuum Mammoth, Dinodile and Spinodriver."

William yawns covering his mouth "You done with your turn yet?"

"I've only just begun" Sachiko smiles as she turns her vanguard into [Rest] "My vanguard will attack your vanguard with a boost from Sparksaurus, he has 3 critical so if this attack hits, you lose."

"So how much power does it have again?"

"32000 Power in total, try guarding this one with the pitiful four cards in your hand" Sachiko prepares to flip the top card of her deck assured of her victory.

"No guard…" **[Great Dragoceratops (10000 + 2000 + 10000 + 5000 Power) + Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus (5000 Power) = 32000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Dragon Bird, Firepteryx [Critical Trigger]** "Critical Trigger, power goes to Spinodriver and the critical goes to my vanguard. Second check, **Sonic Noa [No Trigger]**"

Leah who woke up from her unconscious state is watching the fight and seeing a full face down damage by Sachiko and sees Sachiko's assured win. She gets excited seeing that William will lose for everything he said to his opponents, including her. _"There's no way someone could get out of this situation"_

"Damage check... four damage right?" William flips over his cards **Hydrous Rain [No Trigger], Undine of the Ocean [No Trigger], Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger].**

Everyone watching in the crowd and Sachiko are all shocked by the reveal of the first heal trigger, Sachiko calms down and keeps her cool _"Calm down, he still needs to check another heal. And the chances of that are extremely low."_

"Power goes to my vanguard and I heal a card from my damage zone. Fourth check" William smiles, **Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger]**, "I heal a card from my damage zone and give the power to my vanguard."

Everyone's mouth opens into a wide gaping hole except for William who just smirks. Jadyn comments "No way… That's not even possible." The boy opens his eyes wider to check the field and see if he's seeing things correctly.

"Then Spinodriver attacks your rear-guard Great Ocean Sorceress boosted by Dinodile."

"She will retire." **[Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (11000 + 5000 Power) + Ancient Dragon, Dinodile (4000 Power) = 20000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power)**

"Megarex is boosted by Savage Magus for an attack on your other rear-guard Sorceress."

"Guarded with Ocean Striker!" **[Ravenous Dragon, Megarex (10000 Power) + Savage Magus (6000 Power) = 16000 Power →Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power) + Ocean Striker (10000 Shield) = 20000 Shield]**

"With the ability of Savage Warlock and send Savage Shaman back to my deck."b

**_Sachiko's Field:  
_****_Hand: 5  
_****_Front Row: Ravenous Dragon, Megarex/Great Dragoceratops/Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver  
_****_Back Row: Savage Magus/Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus/Ancient Dragon, Dinodile  
_****_Damage: Vacuum Mammoth (D), Ancient Dragon, Dinodile (D), Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver (D), Ancient Dragon, Spinodrvier (D)_**

"I stand and draw, just give up. You cannot win this game. FINAL TURN!" William declares

Jadyn snickers and whispers to Sachiko "Calling Final Turn twice, what embarrassment."

William continues ignoring Jadyn "The breakride skill gives my vanguard 2000 power for each rear-guard and 10000 power, then I use the ability of my vanguard to take Sea Girl, Maya's ability. My vanguard has four abilities and that gives Maya and my vanguard 3000 power. I call Hydrous Rain to rear-guard. I now have five «Ocean Route» rear-guards. With a boost from Underwater Slime, Sorceress attacks your vanguard."

"I intercept with Megarex and guard with Sonic Noa." **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power) + Underwater Slime (6000 Power) = 16000 Power → Great Dragoceratops (10000 Power) + Sonic Noa (5000 Shield) + Ravenous Dragon, Megarex (5000 Shield) = 20000 Shield**

"My vanguard will attack your vanguard boosted by Hydrous Supporter, my vanguard gets 4000 power and the limit break gives him 5000!"

"I won't guard…" Sachiko calls out with only one card in her hand.

**Drive Check: Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]** "I give the effect of the critical to my vanguard and the power to Hydrous Rain. The second check, **Undine of the Ocean [No Trigger]**."

"Damage check, **Savage Shaman [Heal Trigger – No HEAL]**, the power goes to my vanguard…** Black Cannon Tiger [Critical Trigger]**, I lost…" _The Water Dragon summons a large wave that comes crashing down onto the land and engulfs everything dragging everything into the murky depths of the sea. The army of the Dinodragons disappear and shatter into pieces of light._

**_William's Field:  
_****_Hand: 4  
_****_Front Row: Great Ocean Sorceress/Draconic Aqua Spirit/Hydrous Rain  
_****_Back Row: Underwater Slime/Hydrous Supporter/Sea Girl, Maya  
_****_Damage: Ocean Striker (D), Hydrous Rain (D), Undine of the Ocean (D), Sea Girl, Misty (U), Sea Girl, Misty (U)_**

Everyone stands there in shock as William just beat Sachiko through the heals and critical he just got in the last turns. "I hope you take this as a lesson, you're no match for me. I'll win and you're weak. Nobody has won against me, and nobody ever will" William laughs as everyone becomes scared except for Jadyn who walks up towards him. "What do you want?" William stares at Jadyn

"You seem like an interesting person, but your attitude could be improved." Jadyn comments

"What did you say?" William shoots a glare at Jadyn "What makes you think you could beat me?"

"I'll tell you this, I made it to the finals in our cities' regionals." Jadyn smiles

"Interesting, well in that case let's fight." William points to him and Jadyn places his deck down on the table as well as his starting vanguard.

"Bring. It. On" Jadyn smiles _"If he loses he might start respecting his opponents."_

* * *

**Featured**** Character:**

Name: Sachiko Kuzuryu  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Clan: Tachikaze  
Avatar: Great Dragoceratops

**_Deck – [Extinction Wave]:_**

**Grade 0 (17):**

Dragon Egg x1 (Starting Vanguard)  
Savage Shaman x4 (HEAL)  
Ancient Dragon, Dinodile x4 (CRIT)  
Black Cannon Tiger x4 (CRIT)  
Dragon Bird, Firepteryx x4 (CRIT)

**Grade 1 (14):**

Ancient Dragon, Paraswall x3 (Perfect Guard)  
Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus x4  
Savage Magus x3  
Sonic Noa x4 (8000 Power Vanilla)

**Grade 2 (11):**

Launcher Mammoth x3  
Vacuum Mammoth x4  
Ravenous Dragon, Megarex x2 (10000 Power Vanilla)  
Savage Warlock x2

**Grade 3 (7):**

Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver x4 (Break Ride)  
Great Dragoceratops x4 (Main Vanguard + Mega Blast)

**Featured Card:**

Name: Great Dragoceratops

Grade: 3 (Twin Drive)

(Tachikaze/Dinodragon)

Flavour: Dragon that survived the fire field.

Abilities: [AUTO](VC): At the beginning of your Main Phase, [Soul Charge (1)] and this unit gets [Power]+2000, until end of turn.

[AUTO](VC): During your turn, when a «Tachikaze» moves from (RC) to the drop zone, this unit gets [Power]+1000, until end of turn.

[ACT](VC): [Soul Blast (8) & Counter Blast (5)] Retire all of your «Tachikze» rear-guards and this unit gets [Power]+2000 for each rear-guard retired. If five units were retired by this ability, this unit gets [Critical]+2, until end of turn and draw up to five cards.

FFPR/001 & BT00/020 RR

**Card Lores:**

The dinosaur and dragon that killed the dinosaurs in the ages with its lava volcano, it controls the lava with absolute mastery of its power. However, it only wakes up once every 1000 centuries to erupt its volcano.


	5. Above the Heavens

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 5 – Above the Heavens

"I'll tell you this, I made it to the finals in our cities' regionals." Jadyn smiles

"Interesting, well in that case let's fight." William points to him and Jadyn places his deck down on the table as well as his starting vanguard.

"Bring. It. On" Jadyn smiles _"If he loses he might start respecting his opponents."_

The two set up their fields and prepare to flip over their starting vanguards. "Stand Up, Vanguard!" They call out and they flip them over.

"Shifting Angel, Serenity, **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**, you take the first turn."

"Sea Girl, Mira **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**; that's fine with me. I draw and ride Underwater Slime. **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Mira moves back, turn end."

_The battlefield lands on a mountainous region in the United Sanctuary with water on the coastline. The mermaid girl surfaces from the depths of the water and dives back for Underwater Slime to be surfaced and Serenity descends from the skies slowly._

_**William's Field:  
**__**Hand: 5  
**__**Front Row: None/Underwater Slime/None  
**__**Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/None  
**__**Damage: None**_

"I stand and draw, ride! Thousand Ray Pegasus **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, Serenity moves back and I call Burst Shot, Bethnael to rear-guard. **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I attack your vanguard with Bethnael." **[Burst Shot, Bethnael (8000 Power) → Underwater Slime (6000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Shark Boy, Murray [No Trigger]**

"Now with a boost from Serenity, Thousand Ray Pegasus attacks for 12000 Power."

"No guard." **[Thousand Ray Pegasus (7000 Power) + Shifting Angel, Serenity (5000 Power) = 12000 Power → Underwater Slime (6000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Pure Keeper, Requiel [No Trigger]** Jadyn looks at his hand revealing 2 perfect guards within it _"Two perfect guards… this is way too early in the game for that to be happening… oh well…"_

**Damage Check: Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger]**

_**Jadyn's Field:  
**__**Hand: 5  
**__**Front Row: None/Thousand Ray Pegasus/Burst Shot, Bethnael  
**__**Back Row: None/Shifting Angel, Serenity/None  
**__**Damage: None**_

"I draw and ride! Water-Storm Knight **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and then I call Undine of the Ocean **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Mira boosts my vanguard in an attack on your vanguard."

"I don't guard." **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 15000 Power →Thousand Ray Pegasus (7000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Sea Girl, Maya [No Trigger]**

Jadyn flips the top card of his deck over, **Rocket Dash Unicorn [Critical Trigger]**, "I give the effects to Burst Shot, Bethnael." Jadyn places the card in his damage zone "The ability of my vanguard activates, when a card is placed into my damage zone, he gets 2000 power. This is why I attacked with the weaker one first, and made sure the one that could pass even if you got a damage trigger would still be able to get through on the last turn."

"You know, you shouldn't be telling your opponent any tips. And especially one like me." William angered by his opponent's 'pity' on him.

"Well then, I just like a challenge." Jadyn smirks tormenting his opponent more.

_**William's Field:  
**__**Hand: 5  
**__**Front Row: None/Water-Storm Knight/Undine of the Ocean  
**__**Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/None  
**__**Damage: Shark Boy, Murray (U), Great Ocean Sorceress (U)**_

"Stand and draw, I ride Love Machine Gun, Nociel **[Grade 2, 8000 power, 5000 Shield]**." Jadyn looks at his field and hand _"Even though I didn't get grade stuck on grade 1 like the other two, I had to ride Nociel… this will be difficult." _Jadyn "Bethnael attacks your Undine of the Ocean. I recommend guarding this with a 5000 shield power, as you would be losing 10000 shield if it gets through."

"Stop giving me this advice! I guard with Underwater Slime!" William places the card on the guardian circle. **[Burst Shot, Bethnael (8000 Power) → Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power) + Underwater Slime (5000 Shield) = 13000 Power]**

"Now with a boost from Serenity, my vanguard attacks Water-Storm Knight."

"No guard" **[Love Machine Gun, Nociel (8000 Power) + Shifting Angel, Serenity (5000 Power) = 13000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power)]**

"Drive Check, **Critical Hit Angel [Critical Trigger]**, all effects go to my vanguard. _That was a lucky check, it's also a good thing he didn't guard, due to me not having a grade 3 it would help to take him as far as I can in damage._" Jadyn comments on his draw.

**Damage Check: Hydrous Rain [No Trigger], Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger]**

_**Jadyn's Field:  
**__**Hand: 6  
**__**Front Row: None/Love Machine Gun, Nociel/Burst Shot, Bethnael  
**__**Back Row: None/Shifting Angel, Serenity/None  
**__**Damage: Rocket Dash Unicorn (U)**_

"I stand and draw, ride! Undine of Magic **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** and then call Great Ocean Sorceress **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** and Sea Girl, Maya **[Grade , 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Great Ocean Sorceress attacks your vanguard with a counterblast boost."

"I guard that with Critical Hit Angel." **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 3000 = 13000 Power) → Love Machine Gun, Nociel (8000 Power) + Critical Hit Angel (10000 Shield) = 18000 Shield]**

"With a boost from Mira, my vanguard will attack for 18000 Power against your vanguard."

"No guard."

**Drive Check: Hydrous Rain [No Trigger], Draconic Aqua Spirit [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice [No Trigger]**

"Finally with an attack from Maya, Undine of the Ocean attacks your vanguard for 14000 Power."

"Guard with Rocket Dash Unicorn" **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**

_**William's Field:  
**__**Hand: 4  
**__**Front Row: Great Ocean Sorceress/Undine of Magic/Undine of the Ocean  
**__**Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/Sea Girl, Maya  
**__**Damage: Shark Boy, Murray (D), Great Ocean Sorceress (U), Hydrous Rain (U), Ocean Boy, Rin (U)**_

"Stand and draw, I move Bethnael back and call Armaros to rear-guard **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Nociel attacks your vanguard with a boost from Serenity."

"Guarded with Sea Girl, Misty" **[Love Machine Gun, Nociel (8000 Power) + Shifting Angel, Serenity (5000 Power) = 13000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Sea Girl, Misty (10000 Shield) = 21000 Shield]**

**Drive Check: Rocket Dash Unicorn [Critical Trigger]**

"I give all the effects to Armaros." Jadyn rests Armaros and Bethnael and ponders on who to attack _"If I attack the vanguard I won't be able use my ability but he'll be guarding and taking away a 15000 shield from his hand, however if I attack a rear-guard the critical ability would be useless. If I recall, he got a grade 3 and grade 1, so I could possibly win this." _Jadyn points at William's vanguard "Armaros will attack your vanguard."

"Guarded with Hydrous Rain and Ocean Striker! That extra damage is not going through!" **[Core Memory, Armaros (9000 + 5000 Power) + Burst Shot, Bethnael (8000 Power) = 22000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Ocean Striker (10000 Shield) + Hydrous Rain (5000 Shield)]**

"Turn End. Now that you only have one card in your hand, and that's a grade 3 with no shield, I can win if I get a grade 3 by next turn." Jadyn imagines the scenario in his mind.

_**Jadyn's Field:  
**__**Hand: 6  
**__**Front Row: None/Love Machine Gun, Nociel/Core Memory, Armaros  
**__**Back Row: None/Shifting Angel, Serenity/Burst Shot, Bethnael  
**__**Damage: Rocket Dash Unicorn (U), Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (U)**_

"I stand and draw, if you're going to end it next turn turn, I'll end it this turn! BREAK RIDE! Draconic Aqua Spirit **[Grade 3, 1000 Power]**" William declares "FINAL TURN!"

Moriko, Leah and Sachiko all just giggle looking at the difference in field and say "He's gonna fail this final turn. His opponent is at 2 damage and even if he pulls the double critical it won't work. Calling Final Turn this early in the game is just plain stupid."

"My vanguard's counterblast, he gets the ability of Sea Girl, Maya! I call Undine of the Ocean to rear-guard. My vanguard gets 10000 power because I have five «Ocean Route» rear-guards. My vanguard also has four abilities so Maya activates giving 3000 power to my vanguard and herself. Great Ocean Sorceress attacks your vanguard with a counterblast."

"Rocket Dash Unicorn guards the attack" **[Great Ocean Sorceress (13000 Power) → Love Machine Gun, Nociel (8000 Power) + Rocket Dash Unicorn (10000 Shield) = 18000 Shield]**

"With a boost from Mira, my vanguard attacks. LIMIT BREAK! Adds 5000 power to my vanguard." **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 10000 + 2000 × 5 + 3000 + 5000) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = Draconic Aqua Spirit (43000 Power) → Love Machine Gun, Nociel (8000 Power)]**

"No guard" Jadyn. _Love Machine Gun, Nociel stands her ground prepared to take the attack only to be sent flying back a large distance and then runs back to her original spot._

"Twin Drive, **Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]**, power goes to my rear-guard Undine of the Ocean and critical goes to my vanguard, second check, **Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]**, I do the same as last time."

"Damage check, **Thousand Ray Pegasus [No Trigger], Fever Therapy Nurse [Draw Trigger]**, draw and I give the power to my vanguard, third check. **Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice [No Trigger]**."

"With a boost from Maya, Undine attacks your vanguard."

"Pure Keeper, Requiel guards and if I'm not getting a grade 3 from my deck, then I'll make myself get the grade 3! I guard with Nociel as well, I discard my other Requiel and use the ability of Nociel to swap the Battle Cupid, Nociel in my hand for Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice." **[Undine of the Ocean (8000 + 5000 × 2 Power) + Sea Girl, Maya (6000 + 3000 Power) = Undine of the Ocean (27000 Power) → Love Machine Gun, Nociel (8000 Power + 5000 Power) + Pure Keeper, Requiel (Cannot be hit) + Battle Cupid, Nociel (5000 Shield) = Cannot be hit]**

"Turn end…"

_**William's Field:  
**__**Hand: 2  
**__**Front Row: Great Ocean Sorceress/Draconic Aqua Spirit/Undine of the Ocean  
**__**Back Row: Undine of the Ocean/Sea Girl, Mira/Sea Girl, Maya  
**__**Damage: Shark Boy, Murray (D), Great Ocean Sorceress (D), Hydrous Rain (D), Ocean Boy, Rin (D)**_

"I stand and draw." Jadyn gets interrupted by his opponent.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to call Final Turn?" William

Jadyn clears his throat amazed by his opponent's attitude "For your information, Final Turn is a disrespectful term that is frowned upon, it is considered arrogant. The only reason Sachiko and Leah said it was to teach you a lesson on being arrogant, which they failed. On the other note you really shouldn't be saying that. And second? When did I ever said I would end it _this _turn?" his opponent remains silent and Jadyn continues "I ride! Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice! **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** I call Fever Therapy Nurse **[Grade 0, Draw Trigger, 4000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and Thousand Ray Pegasus. Now with a boost from Serenity, my vanguard attacks. I use his LIMIT BREAK! My vanguard gets 5000 Power."

"I guard that with Ocean Striker! I also intercept with Undine of the Ocean, her skill doubles the shield she has if my vanguard is the same clan as her and I intercept with her." William **[Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (10000 + 5000 Power) + Shifting Angel, Serenity (5000 Power) = 20000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) + Ocean Striker (10000 Shield) + Undine of the Ocean (5000 + 5000 Shield) = 30000 Shield]**

"Twin Drive check, first. **Thousand Ray Pegasus [No Trigger]**, second; **Critical Hit Angel [Critical Trigger]**. Lucky that you guarded huh? I give all the effects to Armaros and she'll attack your vanguard while boosted by Bethnael." **[Core Memory, Armaros (9000 + 5000 Power) + Burst Shot, Bethnael (8000 Power) = 22000 Power →Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) = 15000 Shield required]**

William looks at the only card left in his hand which is a grade 0 [Ocean Striker] from his drive check "No guard… Damage check, **Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger], Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger]**, Heal Trigger, I give the power to my vanguard and heal a card from my damage zone."

"As I thought, you got a heal trigger. I activate the ability of Armaros, counterblast 2! When her attack is successful, I can pay that cost and draw a card. Next up will be Htousand Ray Pegasus attacking boosted by Fever Therapy Nurse at your rear-guard Sorceress."

"I don't guard, so she retires." **[Thousand Ray Pegasus (7000 Power) + Fever Therapy Nurse (4000 Power) = 11000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power)]**

"Turn End."

_**Jadyn's Field:  
**__**Hand: 3  
**__**Front Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice/Core Memory, Armaros  
**__**Back Row: Fever Therapy Nurse/Shifting Angel, Serenity/Burst Shot, Bethnael  
**__**Damage: Rocket Dash Unicorn (D), Thousand Ray Pegasus (D), Fever Therapy Nurse (U), Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (U), Battle Cupid, Nociel (U)**_

"I stand and draw, Undine of the Ocean moves up and I call Ocean Striker **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]** and Sea Girl, Misty **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**. With a boost from Ocean Striker, Undine of the Ocean attacks your vanguard."

"Intercept with Armaros." **[Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power) + Ocean Striker (5000 Power) = 13000 Power → Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (10000 Power) + Core Memory, Armaros (5000 Shield) = 15000 Power] **

"Then with a boost from Mira, my vanguard attacks your vanguard! LIMIT BREAK!"

"I guard that with Critical Hit Angel and Burst Shot, Bethnael." **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 5000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = Draconic Aqua Spirit (20000 Power) → Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (10000 Power) + Critical Hit Angel (10000 Shield) + Burst Shot, Bethnael (5000 Shield) = 25000 Shield]**

"All I need is one trigger and I win this, first check, **Hydrous Rain [No Trigger]**, bad luck… **Shark Boy, Murray [No Trigger]**." William fails to see a trigger and his eye twitches, he faces his opponent "You were lucky to escape this time! But next time you won't be so lucky! Misty and Maya attack your vanguard."

"I'll guard with Thousand Ray Pegasus" **[Sea Girl, Misty (5000 Power) + Sea Girl, Maya (6000 Power) = 11000 Power → Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (10000 Power) + Thousand Ray Pegasus (5000 Shield) = 15000 Shield]**

"Turn end…"

_**William's Field:  
**__**Hand: 2  
**__**Front Row: Undine of the Ocean/Draconic Aqua Spirit/Sea Girl, Misty  
**__**Back Row: Ocean Striker/Sea Girl, Mira/Sea Girl, Maya  
**__**Damage: Great Ocean Sorceress (D), Hydrous Rain (D), Ocean Boy, Rin (D), Sea Girl, Misty (U)**_

"Alright this is the end, time to teach you a listen! Stand and Draw! Phoenix of purity, show your enemies the light! I ride! Reverse Aura Phoenix! FINAL TURN! The ability of my vanguard, I choose a card from my damage zone and place it on the bottom of my deck, then I place the top card of my deck into my damage zone and my vanguard gets 3000 power. The ability of Thousand Ray Pegasus, this ability activated during my turn, so that becomes a useful little thing. +2000 Power"

_Reverse Aura Phoenix descends majestically from the skies and takes the place of the Mobile Hospital, and it roars sending its flames spewing everywhere in the battlefield. As the mountains burn with flames._

"Wait what? You can do that during BOTH TURNS?!" William

"Yes I can, but I'm not finished yet! I activate the ability of Shifting Angel, Serenity! If it is the main phase of my turn and I placed a card into my damage zone, I can move her face down into my damage zone and superior call an «Angel Feather» to a rear-guar that's empty. I superior call Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice to the rear-guard! The ability of Thousand Ray Pegasus gives it another 2000 power because another card was placed into the damage zone"

"So you're going to attack now right?"

"Not just yet, I activate Fever Therapy Nurse's ability. My vanguard gets 3000 power, giving it the push it needs to attack your vanguard. 16000 Power is going to your vanguard"

"I intercept with Undine of the Ocean! Her skill!" **[Reverse Aura Phoenix (10000 + 3000 + 3000 = 16000 Power) → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) + Undine of the Ocean (5000 + 5000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

**Drive Check: Million Ray Pegasus [No Trigger], Core Memory, Armaros [No Trigger]**

"Thousand Ray Pegasus is boosted by Fever Therapy Nurse in an attack on your vanguard!"

"Murray and Rain will guard that attack!" **[Thousand Ray Pegasus (7000 + 2000 × 2 Power) + Fever Therapy Nurse (4000 Power) = Thousand Ray Pegasus (15000 Power) → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) + Shark Boy, Murray (5000 Shield) + Hydrous Rain (5000 Shield) = 20000 Shield]**

Moriko looks at the fight "He made the right move there getting rid of his limit breaker to create his little combo, not only did his rear-guard formation create a large boost, his vanguard was already able to hit the same he could with his Limit Breaking vanguard. Not to mention his attacking formation gives him the same outcome if his opponent were to make an alternate move." Moriko then looks back at the counter.

"Now my Assault Hospice and Bethnael FINISHES THIS FIGHT! When Assault Hospice attacks from the rear-guard, if my vanguard is from the same clan as him, he gets 2000 power. You have nothing to guard with, no hand and no intercepts. You can't stop this attack."

"What makes you so sure that I won't' get a heal trigger?"

"For one, you only have one card left in your deck, and for two. You have 26 cards in your deck. That's unlikely odds and that's going to take tremendous luck. This attack is going for 20000 Power!"

**Damage Check: Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger]**

"I heal a card from my damage zone and give the power to my vanguard. You were saying? My chances were almost impossible? I just did it against all the odds you stated." William smirks as his opponent's mouth opens wide in shock. As do Moriko, Leah, Caroline and Sachiko.

Jadyn looks at the ground _"I lost… I can only hope for heal triggers now…"_

_**Jadyn's Field:  
**__**Hand: 2  
**__**Front Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Reverse Aura Phoenix/Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice  
**__**Back Row: Fever Therapy Nurse/None/Burst Shot, Bethnael  
**__**Damage: Thousand Ray Pegasus (D), Fever Therapy Nurse (D), Battle Cupid, Nociel (U), Reverse Aura Phoenix (U), Shifting Angel, Serenity (D)**_

"I stand and draw, I call Draconic Aqua Spirit to the rear-guard. This is the TRUE final turn! With a boost from Sea Girl, Mira my vanguard attacks."

"I won't guard." **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 5000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 20000 Power → Reverse Aura Phoenix (10000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger], Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Rocket Dash Unicorn [Critical Trigger]**

_Draconic Aqua Spirit summons a giant wave to put out the fire on the mountain and the Pheonix, as the Angel Feather army disappears into pieces of light._

_**William's Field:  
**__**Hand: 2  
**__**Front Row: Draconic Aqua Spirit/Draconic Aqua Spirit/Sea Girl, Misty  
**__**Back Row: Ocean Striker/Sea Girl, Mira/Sea Girl, Maya  
**__**Damage: Shark Boy, Murray (D), Great Ocean Sorceress (D), Hydrous Rain (D), Ocean Boy, Rin (D)**_

Jadyn falls to the table decimated by his lost and Sachiko goes over to Jadyn "So you lost as well…"

William smiles "So I guess that means I just beat the regional champion?" he moves into maniacal laughter, but Jadyn after getting up taps him on the shoulder.

"Just for your information, I never stated I was the regional champion. You just assumed that, I said I made it to the regional's finals and the nationals are still going on. That means the regional champion is at the Nationals. He also isn't the most regular player in this store."

"Fine then… who is this person?"

"You could always search online. But I think it would be nice if you met him face to face for the first time. He might come by to visit at some point." Jadyn smirks, knowing William is annoyed by this.

"Fine then…" William looks away and walks out the store.

Jadyn on the other hand goes up to Moriko "We haven't fought each other in a long time, do you know when you are available to fight me again? I want to see how much I've improved since we last fought."

"Alright then" Moriko smiles "You're still hunting for strength it seems. I was surprised when you fought William in the first place, but then again he could be what you consider 'strong'."

Two figures are outside the store and whispering to each other "He beat him… so do you think he's worthy?" one of them asks the other.

"We want skill not luck… We'll wait for him to improve and then he will be an amazing asset to us in the future." The other one replies.

**Featured**** Character:**

Name: Jadyn Knight  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Clan: Angel Feather  
Avatar: Reverse Aura Phoenix

_**Deck – [Reverse Flames]:**_

**Grade 0 (17):**

Shifting Angel, Serenity x1 (Starting Vanguard)  
Sunny Smile, Angel x4 (HEAL)  
Critical Hit Angel x4 (CRIT)  
Rocket Dash Unicorn x4 (CRIT)  
Fever Therapy Nurse x4 (DRAW)

**Grade 1 (14):**

Pure Keeper, Requiel x4 (Perfect Guard)  
Thousand Ray Pegasus x4  
Burst Shot, Bethnael x3 (8000 Vanilla)  
Battle Cupid, Nociel x3

**Grade 2 (11):**

Core Memory, Armaros x4  
Love Machine Gun, Nociel x4  
Million Ray Pegasus x3

**Grade 3 (8):**

Reverse Aura Phoenix x4 (Main Vanguard)  
Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice x4

**Featured Card:**

Name: Shifting Angel, Serenity

Grade: 0 (Boost)

(Angel Feather/Angel)

Flavour: Which side did you want me on?

Abilities: [AUTO]: **Forerunner **_(If a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC).)_

[AUTO](RC): [Place this unit face down into your damage zone] During your main phase, when a card is placed into your damage zone, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a card from your damage zone and call it to an open (RC).

BT11/022 R

**Card Lores:**

An angel of the sanctuary, its healing powers are something to behold, but she has a habit of moving to different Medical Teams time-to-time. This often causes a failure in her operations, not knowing what she should be doing in that operation.


	6. Fight! Forest and Angel

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 6 – Fight! Forest and Angel

Caroline walks into the store wearing her casual clothes, black dress, she notices Leah having a cardfight with another player and winning. Leah says "This isn't enough…" and then comes up to her "Caroline… May I ask for a cardfight?"

Caroline confused by the situation nods and says "Alright then. I guess it would be fine, but you do know that I'm still a new player."

"A new player beat me…" Leah states and looks away disappointed at that loss "That's no excuse…"

Caroline notices that Leah is sensitive about that event and decides not to say anything about it. "Alright… let's begin then" the two flip over their starting vanguards and begin the fight.

"Maiden of Blossoming" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**

"Regretful Fairy. **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield] **You can take the first turn" Caroline says

"Alright then. I ride Corolla Dragon **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and move Maiden of Blossoming to a rear-guard circle. Turn End."

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Corolla Dragon/None  
Back Row: None/Maiden of Blossom Rain/None  
Damage: None**_

"I draw and then ride, Reawakened Magician **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Reawakened moves to the back row and I call Demon Angel, Void to rear-guard. **[Grade 1, 6000 power, 5000 Shield] **Demon Angel, Void attacks boosted by Reawakened Magician." **[Reawakened Magician (7000 Power) + Demon Angel, Void (6000 Power) = 13000 Power →Corolla Dragon (8000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Demon Angel, Void [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Carnivorous Muscipula [No Trigger]**

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Reawakened Magician/None  
Back Row: None/Demon Angel, Void/Regretful Fairy  
Damage: None**_

"I draw, and ride Iris Knight! **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]** Next I call Maiden of the Sprout **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Corolla Dragon. I attack your vanguard with Iris Knight boosted by Maiden of Blossoming."

"No guard" **[Iris Knight (10000 Power) + Maiden of Blossoming (5000 Power) = 15000 Power → Reawakened Magician (7000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Dancing Sunflower [Draw Trigger] **"Power will go to Maiden of the Sprout and I draw a card."

Caroline flips over the top card of her deck to place it in the damage zone, **Void's Angel, Perdita [No Trigger]**, "No Trigger."

"With a boost from Corolla Dragon, Maiden of the Sprout attacks your vanguard!" **[Maiden of the Sprout (9000 + 5000 Power) + Corolla Dragon (8000 Power) = 22000 Power →Reawakened Magician (7000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Ghost Sorceress [No Trigger]**

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Iris Knight/Maiden of the Sprout  
Back Row: None/Maiden of Blossom Rain/Corolla Dragon  
Damage: Carnivorous Muscipula (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride Shielding Witch! **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]** I'll have my vanguard attack yours with a boost from Demon Angel, Void."

"I guard that with Chestnut Bullet!" **[Shielding Witch (8000 Power) + Demon Angel, Void (6000 Power) = 14000 Power → Iris Knight (10000 Power) + Chestnut Bullet (10000 Shield) = 20000 Shield**

"Drive Check, **Knight of Void [Critical Trigger]**… power to… I don't' have a unit to choose… I give it all to my vanguard… The attack doesn't pass."

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Shielding Witch/None  
Back Row: None/Demon Angel, Void/Regretful Fairy  
Damage: Void's Angel, Perdita (U), Ghost Sorceress (U)**_

"I stand and draw, and then I ride! Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel! **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** I activate Maiden of the Sprout's ability, and from the top five cards of my deck I call… Iris Knight! I call Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka **[Grade 1, 6000 Power]** and Tulip Musketeer, Mina **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**."

"A full field already?" Caroline calls out in shock.

"Yeah… I attack your vanguard with Maiden of the Sprout boosted by Corolla Dragon."

"I guard that with Knight of Void!" **[Maiden of the Sprout (9000 Power) + Corolla Dragon (8000 Power) = 17000 Power → Shielding Witch (8000 Power) + Knight of Void (10000 Shield) = 18000 Power]**

"Then I'll attack your vanguard with mine, she gets a boost from Mina creating an attack power of 18000."

"I won't guard…" **[Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (10000 + 2000 Power) + Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power) = 18000 Power → Shielding Witch (8000 Power)]**

"Twin Drive Check, **Frontline Valkyrie [No Trigger], Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel [Critical Trigger]**, got it. Critical Trigger, critical goes to my vanguard and the power goes to my rear-guard."

**Damage Check: Black Fairy [Heal Trigger]**, "I'll give the power to my vanguard and heal, second check. **Demon Butterfly [Stand Trigger]**, power goes to my vanguard and I stand Void."

"Iris Knight attacks boosted by Mirkka." **[Iris Knight (10000 + 5000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 24000 Power → Shielding Witch (18000 Power)]**

"I guard it with Demon Butterfly [**+10000 Shield = 28000 Power]**"

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Iris Knight/Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel/Maiden of the Sprout  
Back Row: Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka/Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Corolla Dragon  
Damage: Carnivorous Muscipula (D)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Void's Angel, Perdita! **[Grade 3, 10000 Power] Counter Blast 2**! I'll have Void lose 2000 power and then I'll have my vanguard get 10000 Power. I call Pure Burning Will, Cerberus **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**. Next I call Demon Angel, Void to rear-guard. Now I ready the Battle Phase, and my two Demon Angel, Voids get 3000 power. The one in the front row attacks your Maiden of the Sprout first." **[Demon Angel, Void (6000 + 3000 = 9000 Power) → Maiden of the Sprout (9000 Power)]**

"She retires."

Caroline rests her vanguard column "I attack with Void's Angel, Perdita at your vanguard against your vanguard."

"I don't guard that attack." **[Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 10000 Power) + Demon Angel, Void (6000 – 2000 + 3000 Power) = 27000 Power →Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (10000 Power)**

"Twin drive check, **Demonic Warrior [No Trigger], Black Fairy [Heal Trigger]**, power goes to my rear-guard Cerberus and I heal a card from my damage zone."

**Damage Check: Maiden of the Sprout [No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Regretful Fairy, Cerberus attacks your vanguard. I activate his ability, counterblast. He gets +3000 Power." **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (10000 + 3000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Power) = 18000 Power → Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (10000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Daniel!" **[+10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Demon Angel, Void/Void's Angel, Perdita/Pure Burning Will, Cerberus  
Back Row: None/Demon Angel, Void/Regretful Fairy  
Damage: Ghost Sorceress (D), Black Fairy (D), Demon Butterfly (D)**_

"Just a heads up, you should only use abilities like Cerberus that have a cost if you KNOW that you can force out another guard. For example all cards have a 0, 5000 or 10000 shield. So they're in multiples of 5000 so if you can reach past or a higher multiple of five than you previously have. Then go for it, but you couldn't so you wasted a counterblast. Spamming abilities limits their use in future situations. That's why."

"Ahh… Knowing when to use the abilities." Caroline replies nodding her head

"Alright, good. I stand and draw. I call Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel to rear-guard. I'll have Iris Knight and Mirkka attack your vanguard first."

"I guard that with Black Fairy." **[Iris Knight (10000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 16000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power) + Black Fairy (10000 Shield) = 20000 Shield]**

"Then with a boost from Mina, Laurel attacks your vanguard."

"No guard…" **[Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (10000 + 2000 Power) + Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power) = 18000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Poison Mushroom [No Trigger], Tulip Musketeer, Mina [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Demonic Warrior [No Trigger]**

"Laurel attacks boosted by Corolla Dragon attacking your vanguard. This is a 20000 power attack."** [Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (10000 + 2000 Power) + Corolla Dragon (8000 Power) = 20000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: The Dark Night [No Trigger]**

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Iris Knight/Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel/Maiden of the Sprout  
Back Row: Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka/Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Corolla Dragon  
Damage: Carnivorous Muscipula (D), Maiden of the Sprout (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I move Demon Angel, Void back and call Demonic Warrior **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Demonic Warrior attacks your vanguard boosted by Demon Angel, Void."

"I guard that with Chestnut Bullet." **[Demonic Warrior (10000 Power) + Demon Angel, Void (6000 Power) = 16000 Power → Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (10000 Power) + Chestnut Bullet (10000 Shield) = 20000 Shield]**

"With a boost from Demon Angel, Void; I'll have my vanguard attack you. LIMIT BREAK! She gets 5000 power."

"No guard" **[Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 5000 Power) + Demon Angel, Void (6000 Power) = 21000 Power → Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (10000 Power)]**

Caroline flips over the top two cards of her deck, **Reawakened Magician [No Trigger], Void Sorcerer [Draw Trigger]**.

**Damage Check: Sweet Honey [Heal Trigger – No HEAL]**

"Power goes to my rear-guard Cerberus and I draw a card. Cerberus attacks boosted by Regretful Fairy and targeting your vanguard." **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (10000 + 5000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Shield) = 20000 Shield → Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Maiden of Blossom Rain [No Trigger]**

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Demonic Warrior/Void's Angel, Perdita/Pure Burning Will, Cerberus  
Back Row: Demon Angel, Void/Demon Angel, Void/Regretful Fairy  
Damage: Ghost Sorceress (D), Black Fairy (D), Demon Butterfly (D), Demonic Warrior (U), The Dark Night (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Carnivorous Muscipula! **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** I'll activate the ability of my vanguard! LIMIT BREAK. Counterblast, I'll have Laurel and my vanguard get 3000 power. I activate it another two times, I give the power and ability to Laurel and Iris Knight, both times. I'll start things off with my rear-guard attack. Now if this attack hits I can retire two of my rear-guards and look at the top five cards of my deck to call a «Neo Nectar» twice. Or if this attack hits and you don't get a heal, you lose."

"I guard that with Demon Butterfly and Void Sorcerer!" **[Iris Knight (10000 + 3000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 22000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power) + Demon Butterfly (10000 Shield) + Void Sorcerer (5000 Shield) = 25000 Power]**

"I attack with my vanguard, boosted by Mina."

"I guard that with Reawakened Magician, Void Sorcerer and Black Mane Stallion! Then I intercept with Demonic Warrior." **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 + 3000 Power) + Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power) = 20000 Power →Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power) + Void Sorcerer (5000 Shield) + Black Mane Stallion (5000 Shield) + Reawakened Magician (5000 Shield) + Demonic Warrior (5000 Shield) = 30000 Shield**

"Twin Drive, check, **Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel [No Trigger], Maiden of Blossom Rain [No Trigger]**, good job… You blocked the attack. But you left out one vital mistake. You have no guard left to defend the last attack. Laurel attacks boosted by Corolla Dragon. This 26000 power attack cannot be defended by just the one card in your hand."

"You're right…"

**Damage Check: Black Fairy [Heal Trigger]**

"I give 5000 power to my vanguard and I heal a card from my damage zone. Your turn is over… and I survived…" Caroline sighs out of relief.

"You're forgetting, the ability my vanguard gave the Valkyrie. I retire Mirkka first, checking the top five cards of my deck and I superior call! Another Mirkka! I use this ability again. I retire Iris Knight. I superior call Carnivorous Muscipula to the rear-guard. This is the last time, I use this ability. I retire Laurel herself and superior call Corolla Dragon. Even thought Corolla Dragon doesn't have the power to attack my other rear-guards do, Carnivorous Muscipula attacks boosted by Mirkka."

"Carnivorous Muscipula attacks boosted by Mirkka." **[Carnivorous Muscipula (110000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 20000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power)**

Caroline stares at the Demon Sorceress in her hand, with a 5000 shield. _"I don't have enough to guard this attack..." _she faces Leah and calls out "No guard!"

**Damage Check: Demon Sorceress [No Trigger]**

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Carnivorous Muscipula/Carnivorous Muscipula/Corolla Dragon  
Back Row: Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka/Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Corolla Dragon  
Damage: Carnivorous Muscipula (D), Maiden of the Sprout (D), Sweet Honey (D), Maiden of Blossom Rain (D)**_

"That triple limit break was awesome." Caroline walks up to Leah and congratulates her "That was amazing. Could you teach me more sometime?"

"Sure…" Leah forces a smile out of herself _"This isn't enough… that boy… I need to get stronger to beat that boy…"_

Jadyn and Sachiko are fighting again, and they take note on Leah's attitude and talk to each other about it. "Well… at least she's motivated." Jadyn comments, and then jokes "Hopefully she might get strong enough to become my opponent."

Sachiko slaps him for the joke "No, this is serious. She can't keep going down like this…"

"Alright… we'll fix it. I'm sure we might beat him at some point. We'll just need to know how to beat luck. Or..." Jadyn looks at Moriko. Moriko looks back at him and nods. Jadyn looks back at Sachiko "Moriko says she'll do it."

"So… it's Moriko… who will beat William. Do you think she'll win?"

"It might take more than one fight, but I'm sure she can pull out a win from him." Jadyn nods.

* * *

**Featured Card:**

Name: Tulip Musketeer, Mina

Grade: 1 (Boost)

(Neo Netar/Bioroid)

Flavour: Regardless of whose life it is, being born is a miracle by itself.

Abilities: [AUTO]:[Counter Blast(1)] When this unit is placed on (VC) or (RC), if you have a «Neo Nectar» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, put the top card of your deck into your damage zone, and at the beginning of your end phase, choose a card from your damage zone, return it to your deck, and shuffle your deck.

BT08/065 (C)

**Card Lores:**

A Floral Musketeer born from the Yellow Tulip and specialized in growth magic.

Growth magic, as described in the wordings, is one of the supplementary magic that promotes the events of the targeted organism such as growth and rapid body augmentation.

While her skills in handling weapons are not that different with the other musketeers, but she has developed a knack in Growth Magic that is beyond comparison when compared to her peers of the same age.

Bioroids are often nurtured from seeds by Growth Magic casters. As she will eventually be one who will send numerous compatriots into the world, she can also be counted as defending the country as a Musketeer.

**Who are the "Musketeers"?**

The expert Bioroids that serve only the Guardian Dragon and Lord of the green country, "Neo Nectar."

Their body composition is closer to plants compared to any other Bioroids, and they can fight by extending ivy and vines from their bodies.

As a sign of loyalty, they entrusted their "Heart Flower", the core of the Bioroids to their Lord, and swore to risk their lives, continue to fight for their Lord as long as they live.


	7. Navy of Cray

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 7 – The Navy of Cray

William enters into the card shop with his school uniform along with Caroline, on the Friday. Jadyn and Sachiko come up to him. William looks at them and sneers "What do you want?" the two hold him by the shoulders and push him towards an empty cardfight table where Moriko is at.

"Was wondering when you'd show up." Moriko comments "Well, I challenge you to a cardfight and let's see how strong you actually are."

William speaks mocking Moriko "You think you can beat me? Not even the regional finalist could beat me. And YOU think you can beat me?"

"Yes." Moriko smiles, taunting William "I think I can beat you."

Angered, William slams his deck on the table. "Let's begin then."

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" the two call out and flip over their starting vanguards.

"Officer Cadet, Erikk. **[Grade 0, 4000 Power, 10000 Shield]** You can take the first move."

"Sea Girl, Mira. **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]** Fine with me, I'll ride Ocean Boy, Rin **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Mira moves to the rear-guard circle. I end my turn."

_The battle begins under the sea, where both the Magallanica Navy and the Trade Route clans are ready to fight. Ocean Boy, Rin appears in the place of Sea Girl, Mira and Mira moves back behind the new unit._

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Ocean Boy, Rin/None  
Back Row: None/None/Sea Girl, Mira  
Damage: None**_

"I draw, I ride, Light Signals Penguin Soldier **[Grade 1, 5000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Next I move Erikk to the back row. I call Storm Rider, Eugen to the rear-guard. **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I'll have Eugen attack your vanguard, his ability activates if it is the first battle and he gets 2000 power." **[Storm Rider, Eugen (6000 + 2000 = 8000 Power) → Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Underwater Slime [No Trigger]**

"I attack your vanguard with my vanguard boosted by Erikk."

"No guard." **[Light Signals Penguin Soldier (5000 + 4000 = 9000 Power) → Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Mass Production Sailor [Stand Trigger] **"I give all the effects to Eugen."

**Damage Check: Underwater Slime [No Trigger]**

"Then I'll have Eugen go for another attack on your vanguard." **[Eugen (6000 + 5000 = 11000 Power) → Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Shark Boy, Murray [No Trigger]**

_**Moriko's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Light Signals Penguin Soldier/Storm Rider, Eugen  
Back Row: None/Officer Cadet, Erikk/None  
Damage: None**_

"I draw, I ride! Water-Storm Knight** [Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call another to the rear-guard. My vanguard attacks yours."

"I don't guard that attack" **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) → Light Signals Penguin Soldier (5000 Power)]**

"Drive check, **Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]**, I give the power to my rear-guard and critical goes to my vanguard. This attack is going for two damage!"

"Damage check, **Storm Rider, Eugen [No Trigger], Light Signals Penguin Soldier [No Trigger]**, no triggers."

"Then my rear-guard will attack your vanguard! He's attacking boosted by Sea Girl, Mira" **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 + 5000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 20000 Power → Light Signals Penguin Soldier (5000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Storm Rider, Diamantes [No Trigger]**

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: None/Water-Storm Knight/Water-Storm Knight  
Back Row: None/None/Sea Girl, Mira  
Damage: Underwater Slime (U), Underwater Slime (U), Shark Boy, Murray (U)**_

"Stand and draw, ride! Marine General of the Teardrop, Carlos **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, Erikk's ability. I counterblast and move him to the soul." Moriko picks up the top five cards of her deck and places Hydro Hurricane Dragon into her hand and shuffles her deck. I move Eugen back and call Twin Strike Brave Shooter **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Battle Siren, Dorothea **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Brave Shooter attacks boosted by Eugen, Brave Shooter's ability, when he attacks and I only have two or less rear-guards in rest. He gets 3000 power. This attack is going towards your rear-guard"

"I guard that with Ocean Striker." **[Twin Strike Brave Shooter (9000 + 3000 Power) + Storm Rider, Eugen (6000 Power) = 18000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Ocean Striker (10000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

"I attack your vanguard with a boost from Dorothea."

"No guard" **[Marine General of the Teardrop, Carlos (9000 Power) + Battle Siren, Dorothea (6000 Power) = 15000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Marine General of the Teardrop, Carlos [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger]**

"Carlos activates his ability, when his attack hits a vanguard and I have an Aqua Force vanguard, I can unflip a card from my damage zone."

_**Moriko's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Marine General of the Teardrop, Carlos/Twin Strike Brave Shooter  
Back Row: None/Battle Siren, Dorothea/Storm Rider, Eugen  
Damage: Storm Rider, Eugen (U), Light Signals Penguin Soldier (U), Storm Rider, Diamantes (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Draconic Aqua Spirit **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**. I don't use his ability. I call Undine of the Ocean **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Sea Girl, Maya **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield] **to the rear-guard. I attack with my vanguard. LIMIT BREAK!" _A majestic dragon with the transparency of water descends into the field of water. It sends out a loud roar throughout the battlefield._

"No guard." **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power) → Marine General of the Teardrop, Carlos (9000 Power)]**

"Twin Drive check, **Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]**, I give the critical to my vanguard and I give the power to my Undine of the Ocean. **Draconic Aqua Spirit [No Trigger]**, there's no trigger."

"I check for the damage triggers, **Battle Siren, Marika [Draw Trigger]**, I give the power to my vanguard and draw a card. **Battle Siren, Marika [Draw Trigger]**, I give the power to my rear-guard and draw a card."

"I'll have Undine of the Ocean attack boosted by Sea Girl, Mira attack your vanguard."

"Ice Floe Angel guards that attack!" **[Undine of the Ocean (8000 + 5000 Power) + Sea Girl, Maya (6000 Power) = 19000 Power → Marine General of the Teadrop, Carlos (9000 + 5000 Power) + Ice Floe Angel (10000 Shield) = 24000 Power]**

"I'll have my Water-Storm Knight attacks boosted by Mira in an attack on your vanguard."

"I guard that with Carlos!" **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 15000 Power → Marine General of the Teardrop, Carlos (9000 + 5000 Power) + Marine General of the Teadrop, Carlos (5000 Shield) = 19000 Power] **

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Undine of the Ocean/Draconic Aqua Spirit/Water-Storm Knight  
Back Row: Sea Girl, Maya/None/Sea Girl, Mira  
Damage: Underwater Slime (U), Underwater Slime (U), Shark Boy, Murray (U), Great Ocean Sorceress (U)**_

"I stand and draw, next. I ride! Hydro Hurricane Dragon! **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**" _ A giant dragon with four eyes and towers over the field matching the eye-level of the other water dragon dives down into the field. _"I call Storm Rider, Eugen and Twin Strike Brave Shooter to the rear-guard. Now I activate my vanguard's strength! LIMIT BREAK! My vanguard gets 3000 power. I swap Eugen and Twin Strike Brave Shooter. Eugen attacks your vanguard with his ability he gets 2000 power."

"But even with that 2000 power boost, he can't get through. It's useless."

"Not necessarily, his ability allows me to swap with another rear-guard. Twin Strike Brave Shooter! Next I'll attack with my Twin Strike Brave Shooter from the other side, his attack gets boosted by my other Eugen. This is 15000 power going towards your vanguard."

"I guard that with Ocean Striker!" **[Twin Strike Brave Shooter (9000 Power) + Storm Rider, Eugen (6000 Power) = 15000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) + Ocean Striker (10000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

"I'll have my last Twin Strike Brave Shooter attack Undine of the Ocean."

"I guard that with Murray!" **[Twin Strike Brave Shooter (9000 Power) → Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power) + Shark Boy, Murray (5000 Shield) = 13000 Power]**

"Now for my vanguard to attack. My vanguard attacks boosted by Dorothea! His skill from the limit break, if his attack hits a vanguard and it is the fourth battle of that turn. He can retire ALL of your rear-guards. So have fun guarding this attack. Dorothea activates because this is the fourth attack my vanguard gets 4000 power and my vanguard gets 3000 with his own skill when attacking a vanguard. This is 26000 Power to guard against, or you lose all your rear-guards."

"Umm… I guard that with Sea Girl, Misty, and intercept with Water-Storm Knight and Undine of the Ocean. Undine of the Oean's skill gives it another 5000 shield." **[Hydro Hurricane Dragon (10000 + 3000 + 4000 + 3000 Power) + Battle Siren, Dorothea (6000 Power) = 26000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Misty (10000 Shield) + Undine of the Ocean (5000 + 5000 Shield) + Water-Storm Knight (5000 Shield) = 35000 Power]**

"Twin Drive check, **Twin Strike Brave Shooter [No Trigger]**, second check, **Light Signals Penguin Soldier [No Trigger]**. No triggers at all."

_**Moriko's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Twin Strike Brave Shooter/Hydro Hurricane Dragon/Twin Strike Brave Shooter  
Back Row: Storm Rider, Eugen/Battle Siren, Dorothea/Storm Rider, Eugen  
Damage: Storm Rider, Eugen (U), Light Signals Penguin Soldier (U), Storm Rider, Diamantes (U), Battle Siren, Marika (U), Battle Siren, Marika (U)**_

"My turn, I stand and draw. I declare this to be! THE FINAL TURN!" William declares "I ride! Draconic Aqua Spirit and use his ability to get the ability of Sea Girl, Maya. I move Maya up to the front row and activate Mira's ability! My vanguard gets the ability of Maya again. I call Ocean Boy, Aquarius! **[Grade 0, Draw Trigger, 5000 Power, 5000 Shield] **Because my vanguard has four abilities, Maya gets 3000 power and Draconic Aqua Spirit gets 6000 power. Time to start things off, I'll have Sea Girl, Maya attack boosted by Ocean Boy, Aquarius at your vanguard."

"I intercept that attack with Twin Strike Brave Shooter." **[Sea Girl, Maya (9000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Aquarius (5000 Power) = 14000 Power → Hydro Hurricane Dragon (10000 Power) + Twin Strike Brave Shooter (5000 Shield) = 15000 Power]**

"My vanguard attacks your vanguard, with his LIMIT BREAK! He gets 5000 power, until the end of this battle."

"I guard that with Paschal and discard Light Signals Penguin Soldier from my hand. Perfect Guard" **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 6000 + 5000 = 21000 Power) → Hydro Hurricane Dragon (10000 Power) + Emerald Shield, Paschal (Cannot be hit) = Cannot be hit]**

"Twin Drive check, **Hydrous Supporter [No Trigger]**, **Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger]**, no triggers… You got lucky."

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Sea Girl, Maya/Draconic Aqua Spirit/None  
Back Row: Ocean Boy, Aquarius/None/None  
Damage: Underwater Slime (D), Underwater Slime (D), Shark Boy, Murray (U), Great Ocean Sorceress (U)**_

"You were right about that last turn being your last turn. Let me show you, this is. THE FINAL TURN! I call Twin Strike Brave Shooter to the rear-guard, and I attack your vanguard with Twin Strike Brave Shooter and a boost from Eugen."

"I guard that with Rin and Hydrous Supporter!" **[Twin Strike Brave Shooter (9000 + 3000 Power) + Storm Rider, Eugen (6000 Power) = 18000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) + Hydrous Supporter (5000 Shield) + Ocean Boy, Rin (5000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Dorothea and my vanguard's skill gives himself 3000 power when attacking your vanguard." **[Hydro Hurricane Dragon (10000 + 3000 Power) + Battle Siren, Dorothea (6000 Power) = 19000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) **Moriko prepares to flip the top cards of her deck over "Because you have nothing to guard with, I'll start the twin drive, **Mass Production Sailor [Stand Trigger]**, I give the power and stand effect to my resting Twin Strike Brave Shooter, second check, **Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict [No Trigger]**."

**Damage Check: Ocean Dweller, Seahorse [Stand Trigger]** "I'll give the power to my vanguard and stand Maya. The attacks won't get through even if I get one heal trigger."

"Let's see if you can get that heal trigger then, I attack with the Twin Strike Brave Shooter boosted by Storm Rider, Eugen."

**Damage Check: Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger]**

_**Moriko's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Twin Strike Brave Shooter/Hydro Hurricane Dragon/Twin Strike Brave Shooter  
Back Row: Storm Rider, Eugen/Battle Siren, Dorothea/Storm Rider, Eugen  
Damage: Storm Rider, Eugen (U), Light Signals Penguin Soldier (U), Storm Rider, Diamantes (U), Battle Siren, Marika (U), Battle Siren, Marika (U)**_

William looks at the card he flipped over in complete silence and drops it to the table "I… lost… No way… I can't lose… That's impossible! That's IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE!"

Caroline on another table is watching her friend freak out _"Wait what? He lost? That's not possible though…"_

"You seem to have lost that touch of yours. Let me tell you something, you only won the other fights by complete luck. It seems like your luck didn't work against me. I was using a half-way developed deck as well. I'm in the process of making it." Moriko whispers to William.

William having heard that, picks up all his cards and leaves the store, running away. _"I'll beat that girl next time, she'll lose to my strength. She won't win at all!"_

Jadyn and Sachiko hi-five each other "Alright, she won!" they say at the same time as each other and, send a thumbs up to Moriko. Leah having seen William lost; doesn't know how she feels about it.

* * *

**Featured**** Character:**

Name: Moriko Jian

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Clan: Aqua Force

Avatar: Hydro Hurricane Dragon

_**Deck – [Hydro Hurricane Dragon]:**_

**Grade 0 (17):**

Officer Cadet, Erikk x1 (Starting Vanguard)  
Ice Floe Angel x4 (Heal)  
Battle Siren, Mairka x4 (Draw)  
Mass Production Sailor x8 (Stand)

**Grade 1 (14):**

Emerald Shield, Paschal x4  
Battle Siren, Dorothea x3  
Storm Rider, Eugen x4  
Light Signals Penguin Soldier x3

**Grade 2 (11):**

Marine General of the Teardrop, Carlos x4  
Tidal Assault x4  
Twin Strike Brave Shooter x3

**Grade 3 (8):**

Hydro Hurricane Dragon x3  
Marine General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict x3  
Storm Rider, Diamantes x2

**Featured Card:**

Name: Hydro Hurricane Dragon

Grade: 3 (Twin Drive)

(Aqua Force/Tear Dragon)

Flavour: (RRR):Swirl! Storm of despair! Abyssal Hurricane!

(SP):With each storm stronger than the last, everything will be drowned in no time.

Abilities: [ACT](VC) **Limit Break 4** _(This ability is active if you have four or more damage)_:[Counter Blast (2)] Until end of turn, this unit gets [Power]+3000 and "[AUTO](VC):When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, if it is the fourth battle of that turn or more, retire all of your opponent's rear-guards.".

[AUTO](VC): When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of that battle.

BT08/006 (RRR/SP)

**Card Lores:**

A Tear Dragon that freely manipulates huge water tornadoes created by using the ocean currents. Its rank is Sub-Lieutenant.

Because it's often adding more onslaughts than needed to anyone who violated its own "Justice", regardless of friend or foe, even the administration are having a hard time regarding handling it.

However, its peerless strength is undeniably the real thing. It is said that if not for its problem of misconducts, it would surely be assigned to a higher rank than its present rank.

When the vortex of despair that will consume everything is unleashed, the surroundings will be hit by a huge storm without any exception.


	8. Vegetation Revenge

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 8 – Vegetation Revenge

William enters the store on the Sunday that Leah isn't working, Leah having seen his fight with Moriko comes up to him holding her deck out "I challenge you to a cardfight and this time, I'm going to win!"

William sees the uncertainty on Leah's face, as her eyebrow twitches. William smiles maniacally and sneers "Sure, I'm sure you can beat me. You couldn't even get close to me this time. So what would be the use of fighting you? What would I gain?"

Leah's face turns into a face of rage "You don't even know anything about vanguard. Let me show you a thing or two. Or are you just scared to fight me again, knowing that our last fight was just your pure luck?" Leah baits William into fighting her again.

"Agreed then" William states, the two move to a cardfight table and place down their starting vanguards and decks after shuffling. They both shout out, "Stand up my vanguard!" as they flip over their starting vanguards.

"Sea Girl, Mira **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**, you can take the first turn, same as last time." William smiles, as he thinks he is sure of his own victory.

"Maiden of Blossoming, **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**, sure, I wouldn't mind pummelling that arrogant face of yours." Leah draws a card from her deck, adding it to her hand. "I ride! Tulip Musketeer, Mina **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, Maiden of Blossoming moves to the back row. I end the turn."

_The field set up is an underwater zone, where there are many ruined buildings and stone walls. The supposed feels continues to break apart. The two clans begin the fight here._

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Tulip Musketeer, Mina/None  
Back Row: None/Maiden of Blossoming/None  
Damage: None**_

"I ride Ocean Boy, Rin **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, move Mira to the back row and call Underwater Slime **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Underwater Slime attacks your vanguard."

"I guard that with Chestnut Bullet" **[Underwater Slime (6000 Power) → Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power) + Chestnut Bullet (10000 Shield) = 16000 Power]**

"Then my vanguard attacks boosted by Sea Girl, Mira." **[Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 13000 Power → Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power)] **"Drive check, **Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]**."

**Damage Check: Maiden of Blossom Rain [No Trigger], Dancing Sunflower [Draw Trigger]**. "I draw a card and power goes to my vanguard."

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Ocean Boy, Rin/Underwater Slime  
Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/None  
Damage: None**_

"I draw, I ride Poison Mushroom **[Grade 2, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call Maiden of the Sprout **[****Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Iris Knight **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. First up, Maiden of the Sprout attacks your rear-guard Underwater Slime."

"Underwater Slime retires."

"Maiden of the Sprout activates her ability, counterblast, I look at the top four cards of the deck to call a Neo Nectar unit. I superior call, Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I shuffle my deck. Next my vanguard attacks with its boost from Maiden of Blossoming."

"No guard" **[Poison Mushroom (7000 Power) + Maiden of Blossoming (5000 Power) = 12000 Power → Ocean Boy,Rin (8000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Maiden of the Sprout [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Undine of the Ocean [No Trigger]**

"With Poison Mushroom's ability, when his attack his the vanguard and I have four or more rear-guards, I can draw a card. Next up, Iris Knight attacks your vanguard with a boost from Mirkka." **[Iris Knight (10000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 19000 Power → Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Hydrous Rain [No Trigger]**

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Iris Knight/Poison Mushroom/Maiden of the Sprout  
Back Row: Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka/Maiden of Blossoming/None  
Damage: Maiden of Blossom Rain (D), Dancing Sunflower (D)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride Water-Storm Knight **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call Undine of the Ocean to the rear-guard.** [Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I'll have my vanguard attack you boosted by Mira."

"No guard." **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 15000 Power → Poison Mushroom (7000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]** "I give the power to my rear-guard and critical to my vanguard."

**Damage Check: Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka [No Trigger], Dancing Sunflower [Draw Trigger]**

"I draw a card and give the power to my vanguard."

"Undine of the Ocean attacks your vanguard." **[Undine of the Ocean (8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power) → Poison Mushroom (7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Maiden of the Sprout **[+5000 Power]**."

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Water-Storm Knight/Undine of the Ocean  
Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/None  
Damage: Undine of the Ocean (U), Hydrous Rain (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride!Carnivorous Muscipula! **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** I move Maiden of Blossoming into the soul and counterblast. I superior call, Tulip Musketeer, Mina and activate her ability to send the top card of my deck into the damage zone. I send Tulip Musketeer, Mina to the damage zone. I activate my vanguard's limit break. Counterblast, I give the power to Iris Knight and Maiden of the Sprout."

"Why don't you give it to your vanguard?"

"Because there's no use of giving it my vanguard, so why don't I start things off, I attack Undine of the Ocean with my vanguard."

William confused by this notion, doesn't know what to do "No guard." **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) → Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power)]**

"Twin drive check, **Sweet Honey [Heal Trigger]**, power goes to Maiden of the Sprout and I heal a card from my damage zone. **Poison Mushroom [No Trigger]**"

"Undine of the Ocean retires."

"My Maiden of the Sprout attacks your vanguard. This is a total of 23000 Power." Leah rests the two units as they attack."

"What? I won't guard that." **[Maiden of the Sprout (9000 + 3000 + 5000 Power) + Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power) = 23000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Hydrous Rain [No Trigger]**

"I activate the ability of Maiden of the Sprout and retire herself, I check the top five cards of my deck and superior call, Carnivorous Muscipula to the rear-guard. I shuffle my deck and Carnivorous Muscipula attacks your vanguard."

"I guard that with Shark Boy, Murray" **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Shark Boy, Murray (5000 Shield) = 15000 Power]**

"I'll have Iris Knight attacks boosted by Mirkka." **[Iris Knight (10000 + 3000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 22000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]** "I give the power to my vanguard and draw a card."

"I activate the ability of Iris Knight; I retire Carnivorous Muscipula and superior call, Corolla Dragon **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Finally, I end my turn and send Dancing Sunflower back to my deck from the damage zone with Mina's skill."

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Iris Knight/Carnivorous Muscipula/None  
Back Row: Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka/Corolla Dragon/Tulip Musketeer, Mina  
Damage: Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (D), Dancing Sunflower (D), Tulip Musketeer, Mina (D)**_

"My turn, I stand and draw, I ride Undine of Magic! **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** I call Undine of the Ocean to rear-guard, I also call Great Ocean Sorceress to the rear-guard. **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** Great Ocean Sorceress attacks your vanguard with a boost from her own ability."

"I guard that with Poison Mushroom." **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 3000 = 13000 Power) → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) + Poison Mushroom (5000 Shield) = 16000 Power]**

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Mira at your vanguard, and my vanguard's ability gives herself 2000 power." **[Undine of Magic (11000 + 2000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 18000 Power → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power)]** William flips over the top card of his deck, **Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]** "Power goes to my rear-guard and I draw a Card." The second check reveals **Draconic Aqua Spirit [No Trigger]**.

"Damage check, **Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel [Critical Trigger]**, all effects go to my vanguard."

"Undine of the Ocean attacks your rear-guard Iris Knight." **[Undine of the Ocean (8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power) → Iris Knight (10000 Power)]**

"No guard and he retires."

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Great Ocean Sorceress/Undine of Magic/Undine of the Ocean  
Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/None  
Damage: Undine of the Ocean (D), Hydrous Rain (U), Hydrous Rain (U), Ocean Boy, Aquarius (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I call Iris Knight and Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** This time, I won't activate my limit break. So my vanguard attacks your vanguard with a boost from Corolla Dragon."

"I guard that with Sea Girl, Misty and Ocean Boy, Aquarius!" **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) + Corolla Dragon (8000 Power) = 19000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Sea Girl, Misty (10000 Shield) + Ocean Boy, Aquarius (5000 Shield) = 26000 Power]**

"Twin drive, **Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel [Critical Trigger]**, power and critical goes to Iris Knight, **Iris Knight [No Trigger]**. Iris Knight attacks your vanguard boosted by Mina. If you don't have any 5000 shields in your hand, you could always resort to calling 10000 shields just to survive."

"I guard that with Sea Girl, Misty and Ocean Striker!" **[Iris Knight (10000 + 5000 Power) + Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power) = 21000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Sea Girl, Misty (10000 Shield) + Ocean Striker (10000 Shield) = 31000 Power]**

"I'll have Laurel attack boosted by Mirkka at your rear-guard, Undine of the Ocean. Laurel gets 2000 power when she is boosted by a unit of the same clan as her." **[Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (10000 + 2000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer (6000 Power) = 18000 Power → Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power)]**

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel/Carnivorous Muscipula/Iris Knight  
Back Row: Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka/Corolla Dragon/Tulip Musketeer, Mina  
Damage: Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (D), Dancing Sunflower (D), Tulip Musketeer, Mina (D), Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel (U)**_

"I stand and draw, break ride! Draconic Aqua Spirit **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**. The skill of my vanguard, he gets the ability of Great Ocean Sorceress. I call Water-Storm Knight and Ocean Striker **[Grade 0, Critical Trigger, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**. I'm going to end it this turn! FINAL TURN! My vanguard gets 8000 power and I'll have Great Ocean Sorceress attack your vanguard with a boost from her own ability."

"I intercept with Iris Knight." **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 3000 = 13000 Power) → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) + Iris Knight (5000 Shield) = 16000 Power]**

"Then my vanguard will attack boosted by Mira."

"I guard that with Maiden of Blossom Rain then I discard Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel." **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 10000 + 2000 × 4 + 5000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 38000 Power → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) + Maiden of Blossom Rain (Cannot be hit) = Cannot be hit]**

"Twin drive check, **Ocean Dweller, Seahorse [Stand Trigger]**, all effects go to Great Ocean Sorceress, second check, **Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]**. Power goes to Great Ocean Sorceress and I draw a card." William's hand now consists of [Ocean Dweller, Seahorse, Ocean Striker, Ocean Boy, Aquarius]. William continues on his attack "Water-Storm Knight attacks your vanguard." **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Ocean Striker (5000 Power) = 15000 Power → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power)**

**Damage Check: Sweet Honey [Heal Trigger]** "Power goes to my Laurel and I heal a card from my damage zone."

"Then my Great Ocean Sorceress attacks your vanguard." **[Great Ocean Sorceress (20000 Power) → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Maiden of the Sprout [No Trigger]**

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Great Ocean Sorceress/Draconic Aqua Spirit/Water-Storm Knight  
Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/Ocean Striker  
Damage: Undine of the Ocean (D), Hydrous Rain (D), Hydrous Rain (D), Ocean Boy, Aquarius (D)**_

"I stand and draw, I'll finish this now." Leah takes a card from her hand and places it on the rear-guard circle "I call Iris Knight to the rear-guard. My vanguard activates his LIMIT BREAK! I activate this three times, I give the power and skill to Iris Knight twice, Laurel once, and my vanguard thrice. To start things off, I'll take a swing at your vanguard with Iris Knight boosted by Mina." **[iris Knight (10000 + 3000 × 2 Power) + Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power) = 22000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger]**

"The skill of Iris Knight, I retire Mina and superior call Mirkka to the rear-guard, and again. I retire Iris Knight and superior call, Carnivorous Muscipula." Leah finishes shuffling her deck. "Time to start things off again, I can attack another time again, thanks to you taking that damage."

"What?!" William

"You don't seem to understand how powerful these on-hit skills are. Laurel attacks your vanguard boosted Mirkka."

"I guard that with Ocean Striker and Ocean Boy, Aquarius!" **[Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (10000 + 3000 + 2000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 24000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) = Ocean Striker (10000 Shield) + Ocean Boy, Aquarius (5000 Shield) = 25000 Power]**

"Alright then, I'll have my rear-guard Carnivorous Muscipula attack your vanguard without a boost."

"I intercept with Water-Storm Knight" **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) + Water-Storm Knight (5000 Shield) = 15000 Power]**

"My vanguard attacks your vanguard with a boost from Corolla Dragon, and obviously with just a 10000 shield in your hand, you won't be able to defend. You showed me this in the drive check." **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 + 3000 × 3 Power) + Corolla Dragon (8000 Power) = 28000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power)] **"Drive check, **Sweet Honey [Heal Trigger]**, I heal a card from my damage zone and give the power to Mirkka. **Corolla Dragon [No Trigger]**, the game is finished."

**Damage Check: Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger] **"I'd think again, I give the power to my vanguard and heal a card from my damage zone."

"Well I'm not done yet either, my vanguard's abilities! I retire my rear-guard Muscipula, superior call, and I superior call another in the [Stand] position. I retire Laurel, and superior call another one in the [Stand] Position. Finally I retire the [Rest] Mirkka and superior call Dancing Sunflower **[Grade 0, Draw Trigger, 5000 Power, 5000 Shield]**." Leah puts the four cards from the top of her deck back and shuffles it. "Now I have another two attacks to go on with, you won't be able to survive both of them, Laurel attacks boosted by Dancing Sunflower."

"I guard that with Ocean Dweller, Seahorse." **[Frontline Valkyrie (10000 + 2000 Power) + Dancing Sunflower (5000 Power) = 17000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 5000 Power) + Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (10000 Power) = 25000 Power]**

"Carnivorous Muscipula attacks boosted by Mirkka, for the final attack." **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 + 5000 Power) = 25000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (15000 Power)] **

"You're down to your last heal trigger and half of your deck, the chances are 1 in 25. Let's see your luck." Leah states the situation of William.

William slowly reveals the top card of his deck, to reveal its glow and it reveals, **Ocean Dweller, Seahorse [Stand Trigger]**, a stand trigger. "I lost…"

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel/Carnivorous Muscipula/Carnivorous Muscipula  
Back Row: Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka/Corolla Dragon/Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka  
Damage: Tulip Musketeer, Mina (D), Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel (D), Sweet Honey (D), Maiden of the Sprout (D)**_

Leah stares in shock seeing her win "I won… I don't believe it… I won." Leah looks at Jadyn and Sachiko on another table and says "I won…"

William obviously bothered by his loss, looks at Leah and points at her saying "Don't get carried away, you were only lucky. I'll defeat y-" William is cut short by a bunch of kids crowding around someone who entered into the door.

There reveals a person with light brown hair, a black shirt and a white line across the shirt, he is wearing grey trousers. His hair is represented in a bowl cut. He is greeting the children with a smile and as he is greeted by Moriko as well. Jadyn after finishing his fight with Sachiko, comes up to him "So how's it been, Tyler?" as he holds up his hand almost in a slapping motion.

* * *

**Featured Card:**

Name: Maiden of the Sprout

Grade: 2 (Intercept)

(Neo Nectar/Bioroid)

Flavour: I'll gather the troops for us!

Abilities: [AUTO](RC): [Counterblast (2)] When this unit's attack hits, if you have a «Neo Nectar» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, look at the top four cards of your deck, search for up to one «Neo Nectar» from among them, call that unit to (RC), and shuffle your deck.

BT00/033 R

**Card Lores:**

A bioroid created directly from the guardian dragon of the forest, she gathers up crops and harvest. She helps create the seeds for the Maiden of the Rose, who then plants her own energy to sprout the green soldier, and sees the beautiful flowers herself. Though she displays many traits in the Dryad part of the clan, she was created from a seed by the guardian dragon.


	9. In the Ring

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 9 – In the Ring

William has just lost to Leah, and obviously bothered by his loss, looks at Leah and points at her saying "Don't get carried away, you were only lucky. I'll defeat y-" William interrupted by a bunch of kids crowding around someone who entered into the door creating a lot of noise.

There reveals a person with light brown hair, a black shirt and a white line across the shirt, he is wearing grey trousers. His hair is in a bowl cut. He is greeting the children with a smile and as he gets greeted by Moriko as well. Jadyn after finishing his fight with Sachiko, comes up to him "So how's it been, Tyler?" as he holds up his hand almost in a slapping motion.

The two collide their hands together and shake hands. "Well it's been a while since our last fight hasn't it? If you're wondering about the Regionals, I lost. I lost at the first round." Tyler replies to Jadyn's question.

"So luck or skill?"

"Well they were lucky, but not as lucky as me… So… yeah, the people there are strong."

William from the table walks up to him "So you're the regional champion?" William says examining him "You don't seem like much", William is unimpressed as the regional champion looks the same age as William and shorter than Jadyn and only a bit taller than William himself.

"So what about it?" Tyler exclaims to William, annoyed by his attitude "Did you want to fight me or something? So who are you anyways?"

Jadyn answers Tyler's question "He's the boy who beat the most of us"

Tyler looks at William, examining him back "I see, so he's the lucky boy? Well I guess, it might be interesting to see what he's like in a fight." Tyler holds out his deck signalling a challenge.

William holds out his own deck "Seems like you read my mind."

Tyler looks at Jadyn "Seems like our fight will have to wait."

Jadyn nods and waves "No problem." Jadyn then proceeds to walk over to watch, as Sachiko stares at him unimpressed.

Sachiko taps Jadyn's shoulder and says in an angry voice "What about our fights? We were going to keep fighting until we were both impressed with our strength."

"Don't worry about it." Jadyn signifies this with his hand as if it were slapping a problem away and puts on his 'best' seductive voice (which significantly fails) "Come on, we get a chance to do it every Sunday, darling."

Sachiko slaps Jadyn in the face "You were the one who requested that in the first place, and I'm not your 'darling'." Jadyn holds his face from where he was slapped and they both walk over to the fight.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" the two flip over their starting vanguards and call out their vanguard's name.

"Battleraizer!" **[Grade 0, Stand Trigger, 3000 Power, 10000 Shield]**

"Sea Girl, Mira" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]** "I'll take the first turn. I ride, Hydrous Rain **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Mira moves to the back row."

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Hydrous Rain/None  
Back Row: None/None/Sea Girl, Mira  
Damage: None**_

"Then it's my turn. I draw, I ride Twin Blader! **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 0 Shield]** I call Battleraizer to the rear-guard, I call Death Army Guy **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Dancing Wolf **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. To start things off, Dancing Wolf attacks" **[Dancing Wolf (7000 Power) → Hydrous Rain (7000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]**

"Power goes to my vanguard and critical as well. There's no use attacking my vanguard now, so your turn ends."

"Not yet, Twin Blader attacks your vanguard without a boost from Battleraizer. I still get to check for a drive trigger." Tyler flips the top card of his deck over **[Twin Blader (6000 Power) → Hydrous Rain (7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power)] **"Drive check, **Ring Girl, Clara [Heal Trigger – No HEAL]**. I give the power to Death Army Guy, who will be attacking your vanguard." **[Death Army Guy (7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power) → Hydrous Rain (7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]**

"I give the power to my vanguard and draw a card."

_**Tyler's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Dancing Wolf/Twin Blader/Death Army Guy  
Back Row: None/Battleraizer/None  
Damage: None**_

"I draw, and ride. Water-Storm Knight. [**Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]** I call another Water-Storm Knight and then I call Undine of the Ocean **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Undine of the Ocean attacks your vanguard."

**Damage Check: Tough Boy [No Trigger]**

"My vanguard attacks your vanguard"

"I guard that with Ring Girl, Clara." **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) → Twin Blader (6000 Power) + Ring Girl, Clara (10000 Shield) = 16000 Power]**

**Drive Check: Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger]** "Power goes to my rear-guard Water-Storm Knight and I heal a card from my damage zone. My rear-guard Water-Storm Knight is boosted by Mira." **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 + 5000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 20000 Power → Twin Blader (6000 Power)]**

"Damage check, **Death Army Lady [No Trigger]**."

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Undine of the Ocean/Water-Storm Knight/Water-Storm Knight  
Back Row: None/None/Sea Girl, Mira  
Damage: Ocean Boy, Aquarius (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride Beast Deity, Golden Anglet **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I move Death Army Guy and Dancing Wolf back to call Magician Girl, Kirara **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I also call Death Army Lady **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. To start things off, Death Army Guy and Death Army Lady attack your vanguard."

"I guard that with Sea Girl, Misty." **[Death Army Lady (9000 Power) + Death Army Guy (7000 Power) = 16000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Misty (10000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Battleraizer at your vanguard, Battleraizer's skill give 3000 power to my vanguard"

"No guard." **[Beast Deity, Goldent Anglet (9000 + 3000 Power) + Battleraizer (3000 Power) = 15000 Power →Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Gold Rutile [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Water-Storm Knight [No Trigger]**

"Hah, no trigger. You're not going to win it like this." William comments on Tyler's drive check.

"Don't be so sure. The skill of Death Army Guy and Lady activate when I check a grade 3 during my drive check. Their skill stands themselves up. For another attack, So let's start again. Magician Girl, Kirara attacks your Undine of the Ocean with a boost from Dancing Wolf." **[Magician Girl, Kirara (9000 Power) + Dancing Wolf (7000 Power) = 16000 Power → Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power)]**

"No guard, she retires."

"Kirara's ability activates, counterblast. I draw a card. Next, Death Army Lady and Death Army Guy attack your vanguard."

"I guard that with Ocean Striker!" **[Death Army Lady (9000 Power) + Death Army Guy (7000 Power) = 16000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Ocean Striker (10000 Shield) = 20000 Power] **"You're not winning this fight at all." William grins

"I end my turn and Battleraizer goes back to my deck."

_**Tyler's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Magician Girl, Kirara/Beast Deity, Golden Anglet/Death Army Lady  
Back Row: Dancing Wolf/None/Death Army Guy  
Damage: Tough Boy (D), Death Army Lady (D)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Great Ocean Sorceress! **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** I call Undine of the Ocean and Underwater Slime **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Ocean Boy, Rin **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I'll attack your vanguard with Undine of the Ocean boosted by Underwater Slime."

"I don't guard." **[Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power) + Underwater Slime (6000 Power) = 14000 Power → Beast Deity, Golden Anglet (9000 Power)] **Tyler flips the top card of his deck over, revealing** Grapple Mania [Stand Trigger]**. "Power goes to my vanguard."

"I activate Underwater Slime's skill and discard a card from my hand." William sends Ocean Striker from his hand into the drop zone and draws a card from his deck. "Next Great Ocean Sorceress attacks your vanguard with a boost from Hydrous Rain. Counterblast"

"No guard." **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 3000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) = 21000 Power → Beast Deity, Golden Anglet (9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power)]**

William reveals the top card of his deck, **Ocean Dweller, Seahorse [Stand Trigger]** "I give all the effects to Undine of the Ocean. Second check" **Undine of the Ocean [No Trigger]**.

**Damage Check: The Gong [Draw Trigger]** "I draw a card and give the power to my vanguard."

"Then I'll have Undine of the Ocean attack your rear-guard Death Army Lady." **[Undine of the Ocean (8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power) → Death Army Lady (9000 Power)]**

"I intercept that with Magician Girl, Kirara" **[+5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**

"Water-Storm Knight attacks boosted by Mira at your Death Army Lady, I'll get rid of her now."

"I guard that with Battleraizer!" **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 15000 Power → Death Army Lady (9000 Power) + Battleraizer (10000 Shield) = 19000 Power]**

William moves back with a disappointed face "I end my turn."

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Undine of the Ocean/Great Ocean Sorceress/Water-Storm Knight  
Back Row: Underwater Slime/Ocean Boy, Rin/Sea Girl, Mira  
Damage: Ocean Boy, Aquarius (D), Water-Storm Knight(U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Gold Rutile **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** then I call Grapple Mania **[Grade 0, Stand Trigger, 4000 Power, 10000 Shield] **and Magician Girl, Kirara. Time to start my onslaught of attacks! Death Army Lady attacks boosted by Death Army Guy at your vanguard." **[Death Army Lady (9000 Power) + Death Army Guy (7000 Power) = 16000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Underwater Slime [No Trigger]**

"Because my rear-guard's attack hit, my vanguard activates his ability, and I flip a card from my damage zone face up. Next up, is Kirara boosted by Dancing Wolf. These two are going after your vanguard." **[Magician Girl, Kirara (9000 Power) + Dancing Wolf (7000 Power) = 16000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Undine of the Ocean [No Trigger]**

"I activate the ability of Kirara, I counterblast 2 to draw a card. Then my vanguard's ability activates and turn Grapple Mania face up in the damage zone. This is pretty much a draw for counterblast 1, this combination is devastating. Next up is my vanguard boosted by Gold Rutile."

"No guard…" **[Gold Rutile (10000 Power) + Grapple Mania (4000 Power) = 14000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power)]**

"Twin drive check, **Grapple Mania [Stand Trigger]**, I give all the effects to Kirara. **Death Army Commander [No Trigger]**, this is a grade 3! Death Army Guy and Lady stand up for another attack."

**Damage Check: Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger]**

"Power goes to my vanguard and I heal a card from my damage zone. Your Kirara won't get through now."

"That's fine, even though Rutile's first skill doesn't work on himself; he has another skill that happens when he hits your vanguard. Counterblast 2, I stand Dancing Wolf. I activate the ability of Grapple Mania, he flips a card from my damage zone face up when he boosts a successful attack on the vanguard. Finally Dancing Wolf's ability activates himself, and he gets 3000 power when I [Stand] him during the battle phase. Now Death Army Lady and Guy go for an attack on your vanguard" Tyler rests the two Death Army units.

"I guard that with Undine of the Ocean!" **[Death Army Lady (9000 Power) + Death Army Guy (7000 Power) = 16000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 5000 Power) + Undine of the Ocean (5000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

"Then Kirara attacks boosted by Dancing Wolf at your vanguard, Great Ocean Sorceress." **[Magician Girl, Kirara (9000 + 5000 Power) + Dancing Wolf (7000 + 3000 Power) = 24000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Ocean Dweller, Seahorse." **[+10000 Shield = 25000 Power]**

"Very well, I end my turn and Grapple Mania sends himself back to the deck when I use his ability." Tyler picks up the unit and places it on the top of his deck before shuffling. "I hand it over to you."

_**Tyler's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Magician Girl, Kirara/Gold Rutile/Death Army Lady  
Back Row: Dancing Wolf/None/Death Army Guy  
Damage: Tough Boy (D), Death Army Lady (D), Grapple Mania (D), The Gong (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Undine of Magic **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** and attack with Undine of the Ocean boosted by Underwater Slime at your Death Army Lady."

"No guard and she retires." **[Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power) + Underwater Slime (6000 Power) = 14000 Power → Death Army Lady (9000 Power)]**

"I discard Hydrous Rain from my hand and draw" William picks up Sea Girl, Misty from the top of his deck. "Alright, my vanguard attacks boosted by Ocean Boy, Rin at your vanguard; her own ability gives her 2000 power."

"I guard that with Twin Blader, I discard Golden Anglet from my hand." **[Undine of Magic (11000 + 2000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) = 21000 Power → Gold Rutile (10000 Power) + Twin Blader (Cannot be hit) = Cannot be hit]**

"Twin drive check, **Sea Girl, Maya [No Trigger], Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]**, the power and critical goes to my Water-Storm Knight. He'll be attacking you now."

"I guard with Grapple Mania and intercept with Kirara." William slams the two cards on the table's Guardian circle **[Water-Storm Knight (15000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 20000 Power → Gold Rutile (10000 Power) + Grapple Mania (10000 Shield) = Magician Girl, Kirara (5000 Shield) = 25000 Power] **'The attack doesn't go through, and it ends your turn."

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Undine of the Ocean/Undine of Magic/Water-Storm Knight  
Back Row: Underwater Slime/Ocean Boy, Rin/Sea Girl, Mira  
Damage: Water-Storm Knight(U), Underwater Slime (U), Undine of the Ocean (U), Sea Girl, Misty (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I call Death Army Commander **[Grade 3, 10000 Power] **and Death Army Lady to the rear-guard. To start things off, Death Army Lady attacks boosted by Death Army Guy."

"I intercept with Undine of the Ocean" **[Death Army Lady (9000 + 7000 = 16000 Power) → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Sea Girl, Misty (10000 Shield) = 21000 Power]**

"Death Army Commander attacks your vanguard with a boost from Dancing Wolf." **[Death Army Commander (10000 Power) + Dancing Wolf (7000 Power) = 17000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Hydrous Supporter [No Trigger]**

"My vanguard attacks Water-Storm Knight by himself." Tyler [Rest] his vanguard and prepares for the drive trigger check.

"No guard." **[Gold Rutile (10000 Power) → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power)]**

"Twin Drive, **Death Army Commander [No Trigger – Grade 3]**, I [Stand] all of my Death Army units. Second check, **Twin Blader [No Trigger]**, now make sure you're prepared for another onslaught. Death Army Commander attacks Undine of the Ocean first."

"I guard that with Sea Girl, Maya!" **[Death Army Commander (10000 Power) → Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power) + Sea Girl, Maya (5000 Shield)]**

"Death Army Lady and Death Army Guy attack your rear-guard Undine of the Ocean." **[Death Army Lady (9000 Power) + Death Army Guy (7000 Power) = 16000 Power → Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power)]**

"She retires…"

_**Tyler's Field:  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Magician Girl, Kirara/Gold Rutile/Death Army Lady  
Back Row: Dancing Wolf/None/Death Army Guy  
Damage: Tough Boy (D), Death Army Lady (D), Grapple Mania (D), The Gong (U)**_

"I stand and draw" William looks at the card in his hand "This is the, Final turn! I break ride! Great Ocean Sorceress! I call Ocean Striker to the rear-guard **[Grade 0, Critical Trigger, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**. Great Ocean Sorceress attacks boosted by Ocean Boy, Rin, I'm aiming this towards your vanguard."

"No guard." **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 10000 + 2000 × 4 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) = 26000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, **Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger]**, I heal a card from my damage zone and give the power to Ocean Striker. **Ocean Dweller, Seahorse [Stand Trigger]**, I stand Ocean Boy, Rin and give the power to Ocean Striker."

**Damage Check: Ring Girl, Clara [Heal Trigger]** "Power goes to my vanguard and I heal a card from my damage zone."

"Boosted by Underwater Slime, Ocean Striker makes his attack at your vanguard." **[Ocean Striker (15000 Power) + Underwater Slime (6000 Power) = 21000 Power → Gold Rutile (15000 Power)] **

**Damage Check: Death Army Guy [No Trigger]**

"I activate the ability of Underwater Slime. I discard Ocean Dweller, Seahorse. I draw a card." William looks at the card he drew being Draconic Aqua Spirit. "Yes! I'll end it next turn then." He grins.

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Ocean Striker/Great Ocean Sorceress/None  
Back Row: Underwater Slime/Ocean Boy, Rin/Sea Girl, Mira  
Damage: Underwater Slime (U), Undine of the Ocean (U), Sea Girl, Misty (U), Hydrous Supporter (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I'm guessing that if you called Final Turn, I can call Final Turn too, am I right?" Tyler waits for William's response, which is just 'heh' in annoyance and anger.

Tyler gets up from his chair in an intimidating manner "Alright then, FINAL TURN! I call Dancing Wolf to the rear-guard. I'll have my Death Army column go for the first attack against your vanguard."

"I guard that with Sea Girl, Misty!" **[Death Army Lady (9000 Power) + Death Army Guy (7000 Power) = 16000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Misty (10000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

"Death Army Commander attacks your vanguard boosted by Dancing Wolf." **[Death Army Commander (10000 Power) + Dancing Wolf (7000 Power) = 17000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power)]**

William looks at the cards in his hand, being the grade 3 he drew last turn. "No guard, damage check, **Hydrous Rain [No Trigger]**. It's not over yet…"

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Dancing Wolf, oh yes it is. Gold Rutile attacks boosted by Dancing Wolf. Twin Drive check, **Beast Deity, Golden Anglet [No Trigger], Gold Rutile [No Trigger]**. All of my Death Army units [Stand] up!"

"If only I get a heal trigger here." William prepares to flip the top card of his deck over.

Jadyn whispers to Sachiko "He doesn't have any heal triggers left though. One is in his damage and the other three are in his drop zone from the guarding he had to do."

**Damage Check: Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]**

_**Tyler's Field:  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Magician Girl, Kirara/Gold Rutile/Death Army Lady  
Back Row: Dancing Wolf/None/Death Army Guy  
Damage: Tough Boy (D), Death Army Lady (D), Grapple Mania (D), The Gong (U)**_

"I lost…" William looks at the card he drew in shock and horror. "I lost… I lost… again…"

"Yeah you did. Now why don't you admit it, you're not unbeatable." Tyler says "Jadyn told me about your arrogance."

Moriko gets up as does Leah "You lost three times already, if that's not enough to prove how beatable and arrogant you actually are. Then there's no point."

William looks at the cards he has in shame and tears begin flowing from his eyes. Caroline from the trading table gets up over to William "You okay? If you wished you were unbeatable…" Caroline pauses for a moment to think of what she will say. Mrs. Gardiner and Mr. Gardiner are far away and smile seeing the scene. The rest still mad at William. Caroline continues "You'll always be unbeatable… to me…"

Leah goes up to Caroline "Even after all he's done you're sticking by his side? That's naïve of you."

"No, getting angry because you all lost to William was immature of you guys." Caroline throws back at Leah. As the rest begin to think.

Jadyn replies "We were just trying to stop him from disrespecting his opponents, nothing more nothing less. But if you say so; I guess it was to get mad over something as simple as this."

Tyler looks at Jadyn, Sachiko, Leah and Moriko "Well, however. I wasn't here, he just requested a fight." Tyler goes down to William's ear level and whispers "All you need to do is not be so arrogant and ignorant. Know that there are stronger players around you. You're not the strongest here, just treat people how you wish to be treated and it all's well." William is still crying on the table with his arms out holding himself up, but heard the words from Tyler. Tyler leaves and waves goodbye "Well cya. I'm off to go to school. My mum is going to kill me if I don't come back any earlier than this."

Jadyn looks at the time and calls out "Well cya then, but you need to fight me again the next time you come back!"

"Sure" Tyler smiles _"This is how you can make friends, make rivals and gain respect. Respect your opponents and be kind to them. It's much better to go through a journey with friends than alone."_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Featured**** Character:**

Name: Tyler Rien  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Clan: Nova Grappler  
Avatar: Gold Rutile

_**Deck – Never-ending Finish:**_

**Grade 0 (16):**

Ring Girl, Clara x4 (Heal)  
The Gong x4 (Draw)  
Battleraizer x4 (Stand)  
Grapple Mania x4 (Stand)

**Grade 1 (15):**

Twin Blader x4  
Tough Boy x4  
Death Army Guy x4  
Dancing Wolf x4

**Grade 2 (11):**

Death Army Lady x4  
Magician Girl, Kirara x4  
Beast Deity, Golden Anglet x3

**Grade 3 (8):**

Gold Rutile x4  
Death Army Commander x4

**Featured Card:**

Name: Gold Rutile

Grade: 3 (Twin Drive)

(Nova Grappler/Battleroid)

Flavour: (TD03):Pierce through darkness and cut through light! Resonate, Garuda Blade!  
(EB04):Full power, fly high, Garuda Blade!

Abilities: [AUTO](VC):When your rear-guard's attack hits a vanguard, choose a card from your damage zone, and turn it face up.

[AUTO](VC):[Counter Blast (2)] When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your «Nova Grappler» rear-guards, and [Stand] it.

TD03/01 & EB04/008 R

**Card Lores:**

One of the highest ranked members of the league, and a famous warrior who remains undefeated. Wearing deep blue armor without a single weak point, people quietly speak of his overwhelming strength. Because he is rarely seen due to his strength, when he fights using the "Garuda Blade" he wields, the golden particles that flake off help result in some of the most beautiful and greatest performances in the history of the Nova Grapplers.


	10. Out of Luck

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 10 – Out of Luck

William walks into the store on Sunday and sees Caroline buying packs. William walks over to Jadyn who has just finished fighting another fighter. William worries about Jadyn's reaction to his question "Could you teach more about Cardfight? I'd like to get stronger… So I can start winning with my own skill."

Jadyn looks William and ponders on what to do as this isn't normally his specialty "I guess… But Sachiko and Mrs. Gardiner would probably do a better job teaching you. But how about we fight and I pick up what things you could do instead of your normal reactions."

"Cool" William smiles _"It's been 2 weeks since my fight with Tyler, since then we've become closer friends and learnt a bit more… Caroline and I are definitely still learning how to play the game and getting the hang of it though."_

The two ready their fields and flip over their starting vanguards "Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"Sea Girl, Mira" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**

"Shifting Angel, Serenity!" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield] **"I'll take the first turn this time. Draw, I ride! Burst Shot, Bethnael! **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Serenity moves to the back row."

_**Jadyn's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Burst Shot, Bethnael/None  
Back Row: None/None/Shifting Angel, Serenity  
Damage: None**_

"I draw, I ride, Hydrous Rain **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**.Moving Mira to the back row. I'll attack with Hydrous Rain boosted by Mira."

"I won't guard" **[Hydrous Rain (7000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 12000 Power → Burst Shot, Bethnael (8000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Thousand Ray Pegasus [No Trigger]**

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Hydrous Rain/None  
Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/None  
Damage: None**_

"I draw, I ride Million Ray Pegasus **[Grad 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call Core Memory, Armaros **[Grade 2, 900 Power, 5000 Shield] **to the rear-guard. Million Ray Pegasus attacks your vanguard." **[Million Ray Pegasus (9000 Power) → Hydrous Rain (7000 Power)]**

"No guard."

"Drive Check, **Rocket Dash Unicorn [Critical Trigger]**, power goes to Armaros and the critical goes to my vanguard."

**Damage Check: Draconic Aqua Spirit [No Trigger], Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger] **"I heal a card from my damage zone and power goes to Hydrous Rain."

"Armaros attacks boosted by Serenity." **[Core Memory, Armaros (9000 + 5000 Power) + Shifting Angel, Serenity (5000 Power) = 19000 Power → Hydrous Rain (7000 + 5000 = 12000 Power)**

**Damage Check: Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger]**

Jadyn looks at William's hand _"If he had any 10000 shields in there, he could've easily guarded, as the power in late game is much stronger."_ Jadyn signifies his turn end.

_**Jadyn's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Million Ray Pegasus/Core Memory, Armaros  
Back Row: None/None/Shifting Angel, Serenity  
Damage: Thousand Ray Pegasus (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Water-Storm Knight! **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]** I call Undine of the Ocean **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Ocean Boy, Rin **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **to the rear-guard. My vanguard attacks boosted by Mira."

"I don't guard." **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 15000 Power → Million Ray Pegasus (9000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Draconic Aqua Spirit [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Thousand Ray Pegasus [No Trigger]**

"Undine of the Ocean attacks your vanguard boosted by Ocean Boy, Rin." **[Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) = 16000 Power → Million Ray Pegasus (11000 Power)]**

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Water-Storm Knight/Undine of the Ocean  
Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/Ocean Boy, Rin  
Damage: Sea Girl, Misty (U), Great Ocean Sorceress (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Reverse Aura Phoenix **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**, I activate my vanguard's ability I send Thousand Ray Pegasus to the bottom of my deck, then place Million Ray Pegasus in my damage zone. I activate Serenity's skill I send herself to the damage zone and superior call! Thousand Ray Pegasus **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call Love Machine Gun, Nociel to the rear-guard. I place Mobile Hospital, Feather Palace in my damage zone. I take Serenity out of my damage zone. I call Serenity to the rear-guard. So let's start things off. Nociel attacks Undine of the Ocean! Thousand Ray Pegasus gets 2000 power when a card is placed into my damage zone."

"I guard that with Ocean Boy, Aquarius!" **[Love Machine Gun, Nociel (8000 Power) → Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Aquarius (5000 Shield) = 13000 Power]**

"I'll have Armaros attack your Undine of the Ocean, boosted by Serenity. This is 14000 Power." **[Core Memory, Armaros (9000 Power) + Shifting Angel, Serenity (5000 Power) = 14000 Power → Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power)]**

"She retires."

"That's a bad move right there, not guarding Undine of the Ocean when she is attacked by an attack that requires 10000 shield. Why? Because if you had guarded you would've prevented any on-hit effects Armaros has and you could've had a stronger attacker. So I'll use Armaros' ability. I draw a card. Next my vanguard swings in at your vanguard."

"No guard…" **[Reverse Aura Phoenix (10000 + 3000 Power) + Thousand Ray Pegasus (7000 + 2000 Power) = 22000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power)]**

Jadyn checks the top card of his deck, **Love Machine Gun, Nociel [No Trigger], Million Ray Pegasus [No Trigger]**.

**Damage Check: Water-Storm Knight [No Trigger] **

_**Jadyn's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Core Memory, Armaros/Reverse Aura Phoenix/Love Machine Gun, Nociel  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Thousand Ray Pegasus/None  
Damage: Thousand Ray Pegasus (D), Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (D)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride Great ocean Sorceress and call Great Ocean Sorceress to the rear-guard. Great Ocean Sorceress attacks your vanguard boosted by Rin. Counterblast she gets 3000 power" **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 3000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) = 21000 Power → Reverse Aura Phoenix (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Sunny Smile Angel [Heal Trigger – No HEAL]**

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Mira." **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 15000 Power → Reverse Aura Phoenix (15000 Power)]**

"I intercept with both Nociel and Armaros. **[+Love Machine Gun, Nociel (5000 Shield) + Core Memory, Armaros (5000 Shield) = 25000 Power]**

"Twin Drive, **Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger]**. I heal Misty from my damage zone and give the power to my rear-guard. **Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]**, all effects go to my rear-guard…"

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Great Ocean Sorceress/Great Ocean Sorceress  
Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/Ocean Boy, Rin  
Damage: Sea Girl, Misty (D), Great Ocean Sorceress (U), Water-Storm Knight (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I send Million Ray Pegasus to the bottom of my deck and place the top card, Core Memory, Armaros, into my damage zone. Thousand Ray Pegasus gets 2000 power and my vanguard gets 3000 power. I call Thousand Ray Pegasus and Love Machien Gun, Nociel to the rear-guard. I activate Noicel's skill to send the Million Ray Pegasus in my hand to the damage zone and put Assault Hospice in my hand. Both of my Pegasus get 2000 power. I activate Serenity's ability to send herself to the damage zone face down and superior call Armaros from the damage zone. I'll have my vanguard start things off this time."

"I don't guard." **[Reverse Aura Phoenix (10000 + 3000 Power) + Thousand Ray Pegasus (7000 + 2000 × 3 Power) = 26000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power)]**

"Twin drive check, **Critical Hit Angel [Critical Trigger]**, power goes to Nociel and the critical stays with my vanguard. I'll check the second. **Battle Cupid, Nociel [No Trigger]**"

**Damage Check: Undine of the Ocean [No Trigger], Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger]**

"My Nociel will attack your vanguard. It's recommended you guard weaker attacks so you can to take stronger attacks in that turn and after that turn."

"I guard that with Underwater Slime." **[Love Machine Gun, Nociel (8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power) → Great Ocean Sorcress (10000 Power) + Underwater Slime (5000 Shield) = 15000 Power]**

"I'll attack with Armaros boosted by Thousand Ray Pegasus, I'm attacking to your rear-guard, Great Ocean Sorceress. This will disrupt your strategy am I right?" Jadyn states "You're planning on copying Sorceress' ability."

"No guard… She'll retire" **[Core Memory, Armaros (9000 Power) + Thousand Ray Pegasus (7000 + 2000 × 2 Power) = 20000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power)]**

"I activate Armaros' ability and counterblast to draw a card."

_**Jadyn's Field:  
Hand: 8  
Front Row: Core Memory, Armaros/Reverse Aura Pheonix/None  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Thousand Ray Pegasus/None  
Damage: Sunny Smile Angel (D), Million Ray Pegasus (D), Shifting Angel, Serenity (D)**_

"I stand and draw, I call Shark Boy, Murray to the rear-guard. **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **I attack your vanguard with my vanguard boosted by Mira."

"I guard that with Rocket Dash Unicorn and intercept with Nociel!" **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 15000 Power → Reverse Aura Phoenix (10000 Power) + Rocket Dash Unicorn (10000 Shield) + Love Machine Gun, Nociel (5000 Shield) = 25000 Power]**

"Twin drive, **Water-Storm Knight [No Trigger], Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]**; I'll give the power to Murray and draw a card. Shark Boy, Murray attacks boosted by Rin at your vanguard." **[Shark Boy, Murray (8000 + 5000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) = 21000 Power → Reverse Aura Phoenix (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Critical Hit Angel [Critical Trigger]**

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: None/Great Ocean Sorceress/Shark Boy, Murray  
Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/Ocean Boy, Rin  
Damage: Sea Girl, Misty (D), Great Ocean Sorceress (U), Water-Storm Knight (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I activate my vanguard's ability, sending Sunny Smile Angel from the damage zone to the deck. Rocket Dash Unicorn takes its place. My vanguard gets 3000 power and both of my Thousand Rays get 2000 power. I call Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice to the rear-guard. **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** I'll attack your vanguard with Assault Hospice."

"I guard that with Ocean Boy, Aquarius" **[Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (10000 + 2000 = 12000 Power) → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Aquarius (5000 Shield) = 15000 Power]**

"I attack your vanguard with a boost from Thousand Ray Pegasus, this is my vanguard swinging in."

"No guard" **[Reverse Aura Phoenix (10000 + 3000 Power) + Thousand Ray Pegasus (7000 + 2000 Power) = 22000 Power → Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 Power)]**

"Twin drive, **Sunny Smile Angel [Heal Trigger]**, power goes to Armaros and I heal a card from my damage zone. **Pure Keeper, Requiel [No Trigger].**"

**Damage Check: Underwater Slime [No Trigger]**

"Armaros attacks boosted by Thousand Ray Pegasus, at your rear-guard Murray." **[Core Memory, Armaros (9000 + 5000 Power) + Thousand Ray Pegasus (7000 + 2000 Power) = 23000 Power → Shark Boy, Murray (8000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Sea Girl, Misty and Ocean Striker!" **[+20000 Shield = 28000 Power] **

_**Jadyn's Field:  
Hand: 9  
Front Row: Core Memory, Armaros/Reverse Aura Phoenix/Mobile Hospita, Assault Hospice  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Thousand Ray Pegasus/None  
Damage: Shifting Angel, Serenity (D), Critical Hit Angel (U), Rocket Dash Unicorn (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Draconic Aqua Spirit! Counterblast, I take Murray's ability. I activate the ability of Mira and take Murray's ability again. I call Hydrous Supporter **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, Sea Girl, Mira **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and Water-Storm Knight. Murray and Maya give themselves 3000 power while my vanguard gets 3000 power twice with their abilities. I'll start things off with Water-Storm Knight attacking your vanguard."

"I guard that with Critical Hit Angel." **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (9000 Power) = 19000 Power → Reverse Aura Phoenix (10000 Power) + Critical Hit Angel (10000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Hydrous Supporter and this attack is aimed at your vanguard." **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 3000 × 2 + 5000 + 4000 Power) + Hydrous Supporter (6000 Power) = 31000 Power → Reverse Aura Phoenix (10000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Requiel and discard Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice." **[+Pure Keeper, Requiel (Cannot be hit) = Cannot be hit]**

"Twin Drive, **Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]**, power goes to my rear-guard Murray and draw a card. **Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger]**, power goes to Murray and I heal a card from my damage zone. Murray attacks boosted by Ocean Boy, Rin." **[Shark Boy, Murray (8000 + 3000 + 5000 + 5000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) = 29000 Power → Reverse Aura Phoenix (10000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Reverse Aura Phoenix [No Trigger]**

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Water-Storm Knight/Draconic Aqua Spirit/Shark Boy, Murray  
Back Row: Sea Girl, Mira/Hydrous Supporter/Ocean Boy, Rin  
Damage: Sea Girl, Misty (D), Great Ocean Sorceress (U), Water-Storm Knight (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I send Critical Hit Angel to the bottom of my deck, another Critical Hit Angel takes its place. I call Sunny Smile Angel and I attack your vanguard with Assault Hospice boosted by Sunny Smile Angel."

"I guard that with Seahorse" **[Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (10000 + 2000 + 3000 Power) + Sunny Smile Angel (3000 Power) = 18000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) + Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (10000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

"My vanguard is attacking boosted by Thousand Ray Pegasus, this attack is going for the same as last time 22000 Power."

"No guard…" **[Reverse Aura Phoenix (13000 + 9000 = 22000 Power) → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power)]**

"Twin Drive, **Fever Therapy Nurse [Draw Trigger]**, power goes to Armaros and I draw a card. **Fever Therapy Nurse [Draw Trigger]**, power goes to Armaros and I draw another card." Jadyn looks at his ginormous hand _"10 cards in my hand… and this is with Angel Feather… That's sort of disappointing."_

The top card of the deck is **Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger] **"All the effects goes to Draconic Aqua Spirit."

"Armaros attacks boosted by Thousand Ray Pegasus" **[Core Memory, Armaros (19000 Power) + Thousand Ray Pegasus (9000 Power) = 28000 Power) → Draconic Aqua Spirit (15000 Power)]**

"I intercept with Murray and guard with Misty." **[+Sea Girl, Misty (10000 Shield) + Shark Boy, Murray (5000 Shield) = 30000 Power]**

"Sunny Smile Angel, I send her back to my deck and shuffle it." Jadyn sighs of disappointment.

_**Jadyn's Field:  
Hand: 10  
Front Row: Core Memory, Armaros/Reverse Aura Phoenix/Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Thousand Ray Pegasus/None  
Damage: Shifting Angel, Serenity (D), Critical Hit Angel (U), Rocket Dash Unicorn (U), Critical Hit Angel (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I call Undine of Magic. I attack your vanguard with Water-Storm Knight boosted by Sea Girl, Maya."

"I guard that with Critical Hit Angel."

"I'll attack with Draconic Aqua Spirit boosted by Hydrous Supporter." **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 5000 Power) + Hydrous Supporter (6000 Power) = 21000 Power → Reverse Aura Phoenix (10000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Rocket Dash Unicorn, Fever Therapy Nurse and Battle Cupid, Nociel. I send Fever Therapy Nurse to my damage zone and put Serenity into my hand." **[+20000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

William flips over the top two cards and adds them to his hand. **Water-Storm Knight [No Trigger], Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger]: **"No triggers. Undine of Magic attacks boosted by Rin, this attack is going for 19000 Power."

"I guard that with Serenity"

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Water-Storm Knight/Draconic Aqua Spirit/Shark Boy, Murray  
Back Row: Sea Girl, Mira/Hydrous Supporter/Ocean Boy, Rin  
Damage: Sea Girl, Misty (D), Great Ocean Sorceress (U), Water-Storm Knight (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I send Rocket Dash Unicorn to the bottom of my deck. The Pegasus get 2000 power. I call Thousand Ray Pegasus to the rear-guard. Mobile Hospital attacks your vanguard boosted by Thousand Ray Pegasus."

"I guard with Ocean Dweller, Seahorse." **[Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice (10000 + 2000 Power) + Thousand Ray Pegasus (7000 Power) = 19000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) + Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (10000 Shield) = 20000 Power] **

"Armaros attacks boosted by Thousand Ray Pegasus." **[Core Memory, Armaros (18000 Power) → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power)**

"I guard with Rin and Water-Storm Knight." **[+10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**

"My vanguard comes in with the last attack, 22000 power." **[Reverse Aura Phoenix (10000 + 3000) + Thousand Ray Pegasus (7000 + 2000) = 22000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power)]**

William looks at his hand and field with only Aquarius and Water-Storm Knight to protect his vanguard, "No guard."

**Drive Check: Burst Shot, Bethnael [No Trigger], Reverse Aura Phoenix [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger]**

_**Jadyn's Field:  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Core Memory, Armaros/Reverse Aura Phoenix/Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Thousand Ray Pegasus/Thousand Ray Pegasus  
Damage: Shifting Angel, Serenity (D), Critical Hit Angel (U), Rocket Dash Unicorn (U), Critical Hit Angel (U)**_

Jadyn sighs "You need to improve alright. Let's try and get started. Guarding early attacks, which are much weaker than the late game attacks is an advised strategy, it allows you to take more hits in the late game which means you can defend when you need to after building up hand size. You'd also be wasting less guard in the game as a whole."

"I see" William looks at this cards

"Next up, we need to work on that deck of yours, it's fine to play with a Trial Deck, but it's better to play with a deck you made _yourself_. It allows you to _know_ what you're supposed to do with the deck and your strategy within it."

"I see…"

"Also the Trial Decks aren't the strongest deck made, they were made like that on purpose so that new players could get the hang of it. Without some cards it has its problem" Jadyn holds out his Pure Keeper, Requiel "The perfect guard. The Trial Decks don't have a perfect guard, this means that they don't have the ability to nullify extremely strong attacks in the late game. Most decks run at least one perfect guard, just to make sure they use it when they can and need to, many other players see four as a staple."

William remembers the different perfect guards he saw in his fights: Nova Grappler, Angel Feather, Tachikaze, Aqua Force, Neo Nectar and Great Nature. "Is there one for Ocean Route?"

"Yes, every clan has one. They're all in specific booster packs, yours is in Booster Set 00. However, there are other cards that are also in the booster packs so it won't be guaranteed you'd get the card on your first go, it's better off buying many or a whole box." William ignoring Jadyn has already gone to the counter and bought one pack, and he sits down at the table. Jadyn looks and runs over to see what he got.

William pulls the following cards: Sea Prince, Poseidon (RRR), Grapeshot Wyvern (C), Corolla Dragon (C), Witch of Emptiness (C), Ocean Boy, Rin (C). Jadyn stares as he sees the RRR in shock. "You got a Triple R in your first pack?!"

"Yeah… But it's not a perfect guard." William says

"It's still a strong unit, it's an Ocean Route that copies your opponent's abilities rather than your own. This means you can focus your strategies around other stuff rather than having abilities that work in your vanguard circle."

"I see." William stares at the card

"But you should only modify your deck when you have enough of that card, it would help to buy booster boxes if you don't have enough. You can always share with your friends."

"Ah, that's awesome." William says excited "I can feel something fun emanating from this card." William stares at Sea Prince, Poseidon.

**Featured Card:**

Name: Core Memory, Armaros

Grade: 2 (Intercept)

(Angel Feather/Angel)

Flavour: She records all information needed for medical treatment.

Abilities: [AUTO](VC/RC): [Counter Blast (2)] When this unit's attack hits, if you have an «Angel Feather» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card.

BT06/010 R

**Card Lores:**

Recording is a role that has existed since the founding of Angel Feather, She's the 9th person taking this role. Recording is an important job that maintains, organizes and backtracks the server for all medical related information, and all medical personal searches for information from this server. Even in Angel Feather that's filled with talented people, she was called the God's seahorse and is the only person capable of processing all the data transferred from different medical groups and research facilities at the same time.


	11. Test of Strength

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 11 – Test of Strength

William and Caroline are in class, the lunch bell rings and the students pack up their stationery and work to leave for their lockers. While William and Caroline are at their lockers, Caroline asks William "Could we cardfight this lunch?"

William looks inside his bag, seeing his deck box beside his work. He sighs "I was planning on doing my homework at the library, that way I could leave for Cardfight Nation today. Can't you wait until then?"

"No, I need to fight you now…" Caroline shakes William until he finally makes a 'stop' signal with his hand.

"Alright then, let's go…" William takes out his deck box as does Caroline; they walk outside to find a quiet place and cardfight. They set up the game and begin. The two flip over their starting vanguards and call out the names.

"Sea Girl, Mira!" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**

"Regretful Fairy" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield] **Caroline looks at her hand "You can take the first turn."

"Alright then, I draw and ride! Hydrous Rain **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, moving Mira to the back row. Turn End."

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Hydrous Rain/None  
Back Row: None/None/Sea Girl, Mira  
Damage: None**_

"I draw, I ride! Voided Dragon **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**; Regretful Fairy moves back and I attack your vanguard with Voided Dragon boosted by Regretful Fairy!" Caroline rests her units

"No guard."** [Voided Dragon (8000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Power) = 13000 Power → Hydrous Rain (7000 Power)] **William calls out.

**Drive Check: Demon Sorceress [No Trigger]**

"Damage check, **Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]**, power goes to my vanguard and I draw a card."

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: None/Voided Dragon/None  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/None  
Damage: None**_

"I draw a card and ride! Water-Storm Knight **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]** I call Ocean Boy, Rin to the rear-guard. **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]** To start things off, my vanguard attacks your vanguard."

"I don't guard that attack." **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) → Voided Dragon (8000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Water-Storm Knight [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Shielding Witch [No Trigger]**

"Ocean Boy, Rin attacks boosted by Sea Girl, Mira against Voided Dragon."

**Damage Check: Void Sorcerer [Draw Trigger]**

"Power goes to my vanguard and I draw a card." Caroline moves the damage trigger to the damage zone.

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: None/Water-Storm Knight/Ocean Boy, Rin  
Back Row: None/None/Sea Girl, Mira  
Damage: Ocean Boy, Aquarius (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Demonic Warrior **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call Demon Sorceress **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and the Dark Night **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**." Caroline's hand consists of _**'Pure Burning Will, Cerberus, Reawakened Magician, Shielding Witch, Pure Burning Will, Cerberus and Void's Angel, Perdita.' **_Caroline rests her rear-guard column "Demon Sorceress attacks boosted by The Dark Night. I attack your vanguard."

"I guard that with Hydrous Rain." **[Demon Sorceress (8000 Power) + the Dark Night (6000 Power) = 14000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Hydrous Rain (5000 Shield) = 15000 Power]**

Caroline looks at her hand _"Dang it, I should've attacked Ocean Boy, Rin to use The Dark Night's ability, that way I could take a Cerberus from my hand and draw a different card."_

"My vanguard will attack boosted by Regretful Fairy, this attack is going at your vanguard."

"No guard" **[Demonic Warrior (10000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Power) = 15000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Ghost Sorceress [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Undine of the Ocean [No Trigger]**

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: None/Demonic Warrior/Demon Sorceress  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/The Dark Night  
Damage: Shielding Witch (U), Void Sorcerer (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Undine of Magic **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** and I call Water-Storm Knight and Sea Girl, Maya **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield] **to the rear-guard. My Water-Storm Knight attacks boosted by Sea Girl, Maya at your vanguard" **[Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Maya (6000 Power) = 16000 Power → Demonic Warrior (10000 Power)]**

Caroline looks at her field and hand, realizing that Shielding Witch could've defended this attack if she had placed her down last turn. _"Not again…"_ Caroline reveals the top card of the deck,** Demon Butterfly [Stand Trigger]** "I give the power to my vanguard and stand Demon Sorceress."

"Undine of Magic attacks your vanguard." **[Undine of Magic (11000 Power) → Demonic Warrior (15000 Power)]**

"No guard" Caroline calls out

"Twin Drive check; **Underwater Slime [No Trigger], Draconic Aqua Spirit [No Trigger]**, no triggers at all. So I'll attack Demon Sorceress with Ocean Boy, Rin boosted by Sea Girl, Mira." **[Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 13000 Power → Demon Sorceress (8000 Power)]**

"Demon Sorceress retires."

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Water-Storm Knight/Undine of Magic/Ocean Boy, Rin  
Back Row: Sea Girl, Maya/None/Sea Girl, Mira  
Damage: Ocean Boy, Aquarius (U), Undine of the Ocean (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Ghost Sorceress **[Grade 3, 11000 Power] **and call Shielding Witch **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Pure Burning Will, Cerberus **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**. Cerberus attacks boosted by The Dark Night at your vanguard, I won't use Cerberus' ability." **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (10000 Power) + the Dark Night (6000 Power) = 16000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger]**

"Ghost Sorceress attacks boosted by Regretful Fairy! The ability of Ghost Sorceress activates, soul charge and she gets 1000 power." **[Ghost Sorceress (11000 + 1000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Power) = 17000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power)]**

William notices a mistake in his last move, knowing he has 3 10000 shields in his hand. "No guard."

**Drive Check: Void Sorcerer [Draw Trigger]** "Power goes to Shielding Witch and I draw a card, second check" **Voided Dragon [No Trigger]**.

**Damage Check: Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger]**

"Power goes to my vanguard and I heal a card from my damage zone."

"Shielding Witch attacks your Water-Storm Knight." **[Shielding Witch (13000 Power) → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power)]**

"No guard then."

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Shielding Witch/Ghost Sorceress/Pure Burning Will, Cerberus  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/The Dark Night  
Damage: Shielding Witch (U), Void Sorcerer (U), Demon Butterfly (U)**_

"I stand and draw; I call Draconic Aqua Spirit to the rear-guard. **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** My vanguard attacks your vanguard." **[Undine of Magic (11000 Power) → Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Black Fairy!" **[+10000 Shield = 210000 Power]**

"Twin Drive check, **Great Ocean Sorceress [No Trigger]**, **Water-Storm Knight [No Trigger]**, no triggers, Ocean Boy, Rin will attack boosted by Sea Girl, Mira at your Shielding Witch."

"I don't guard. She retires" **[Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 13000 Power → Shielding Witch (8000 Power)]**

"Draconic Aqua Spirit attacks boosted by Sea Girl, Maya at your vanguard, this attack is landing for 16000 Power."

**Damage Check: Void Sorcerer [Draw Trigger] **"Power goes to my vanguard and I draw a card."

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Water-Storm Knight/Undine of Magic/Ocean Boy, Rin  
Back Row: Sea Girl, Maya/None/Sea Girl, Mira  
Damage: Undine of the Ocean (U), Ocean Boy, Rin (U), Sea Girl, Misty (U)**_

"I stand and draw. Angel of black wings, get rid of everything in your way and protect those under you! BREAK RIDE! Void's Angel, Perdita! **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]** The Dark Night loses 2000 power and my vanguard gets 10000 power and a new ability. I activate my vanguard's ability, Counterblast! Regretful Fairy loses 2000 power and my vanguard gets 10000 Power. Time to begin; I call Pure Burning Will, Cerberus and Voided Dragon to the rear-guard. I'll start things off with Pure Burning Will, Cerberus boosted by The Dark Night at your vanguard. Counterblast, Cerberus gets 3000 power." **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (10000 + 3000 Power) + the Dark Night (6000 – 2000 Power) = 17000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger]**

"Void's Angel, Perdita will attack boosted by Regretful Fairy, Perdita's LIMIT BREAK! She gets 5000 power when attacking your vanguard. Perdita's skill from the break ride! She gets [Critical] +1 for each unit that lost power this turn. Regretful Fairy and The Dark Night both lost power, therefore she gets 2 critical. Giving her a total of 3 [Critical]!"

"As I thought, I guard with Ocean Dweller, Seahorse, Sea Girl, Misty, Sea Girl, Misty and Water-Storm Knight! You'll need two triggers to get through this shield." **[Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 10000 + 10000 + 5000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 – 2000 Power) = 38000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Sea Girl, Misty (10000 Shield) + Sea Girl, Misty (10000 Shield) + Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (10000 Shield) + Water-Storm Knight (5000 Shield) = 46000 Power]**

"Twin Drive check: **Reawakened Magician [No Trigger], Pure Burning Will, Cerberus [No Trigger]**, no triggers…"

"Pure Burning Will, Cerberus attacks boosted by Voided Dragon! Counterblast! Cerberus gets 3000 power." **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (10000 + 3000 Power) + Voided Dragon (8000 Power) = 21000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Hydrous Supporter [No Trigger]**

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: Shielding Witch/Ghost Sorceress/Pure Burning Will, Cerberus  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/The Dark Night  
Damage: Shielding Witch (D), Void Sorcerer (D), Demon Butterfly (D), Void Sorcerer (U)**_

William wipes a sweat from his forehead _"That was a close one, if Caroline had gotten a critical Trigger there. She could've given it to Cerberus and I would've lost. I don't know what I could've done to prevent it with this hand. Maybe if…" _William remembers the thing Jadyn talked to him about, perfect guards _"Seems like they are very useful."_

Caroline stares at William "Umm… you ready to start your turn yet?"

William wakes up from his sudden dive from reality and puts all his units in [Stand] "Oh yeah, sorry. I stand and draw. Dragon of the Ocean, send the waves throughout the battlefield! Engulf this place in water! BREAK RIDE! My vanguard gets a new ability and 10000 power; I activate my vanguard's ability! Counter Blast, I target my rear-guard Draconic Aqua Spirit and I get ALL the abilities of it. Including the second ability, however, I can't use it. Next, I use Mira's ability and take the ability of my rear-guard Draconic Aqua Spirit! I move Ocean Boy, Rin to the back row; I call Great Ocean Sorceress **[Grade 3, 10000 Power] **and Hydrous Supporter **[Grade 1, 6000 Power]**."

"Now, Maya gets 3000 power because you have six abilities? Am I correct?"

"Yes, you're right. Great Ocean Sorceress attacks boosted by Ocean Boy, Rin! Counterblast, she gets 3000 power. I'd say you should guard this attack so you can take the risk of getting hit by Draconic Aqua Spirit."

"I guard with Knight of Void and Void Sorcerer." **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 3000 Power) + Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) = 210000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power) + Knight of Void (10000 Shield) + Void Sorcerer (5000 Shield) = 25000 Power]**

"Draconic Aqua Spirit attacks boosted by Sea Girl, Maya at your vanguard. Same reasoning to guard here, this is what Jadyn talked to me about." William shares his information with his friend.

"I see... I guard with Reawakened Magician and Shielding Witch!" **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Maya (6000 + 3000 Power) = 19000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power) + Shielding Witch (5000 Shield) + Reawakened Magician (5000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

"Finally an attack from my vanguard boosted by Hydrous Supporter, with Hydrous Supporter's ability my vanguard gets 4000 power and three of my vanguard's abilities, Triple LIMIT BREAK!"

Caroline goes back into her mind and remembers Leah who used her own 'Triple Limit Break' against her. _"The move that Leah used" _Caroline puts on a face of a prepared fighter. "This is a no guard!" **[Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 + 10000 + 2000 × 5 + 5000 × 3 + 4000 Power) + Hydrous Supporter (6000 Power) = 55000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power)]**

"Checking the twin drive; **Undine of the Ocean [No Trigger], Ocean Dweller, Seahorse [Stand Trigger]**; stand trigger – I give all effects to Great Ocean Sorceress."

**Damage Check: Pure Burning Will, Cerberus [No Trigger]**

"Great Ocean Sorceress attacks your vanguard!"

"I guard with Demon Sorceress and Reawakened Magician!" **[Great Ocean Sorceress (10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power) → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power) + Demon Sorceress (5000 Shield) + Reawakened Magician (5000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

_**William's Field:  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Water-Storm Knight/Undine of Magic/Ocean Boy, Rin  
Back Row: Sea Girl, Maya/None/Sea Girl, Mira  
Damage: Undine of the Ocean (D), Ocean Boy, Rin (D), Sea Girl, Misty (D), Ocean Boy, Rin (U), Hydrous Supporter (U)**_

"I stand and draw; I'll have Void's Angel, Perdita attack boosted by Regretful Fairy at your vanguard!" **[Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 5000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Power) = 20000 Power → Draconic Aqua Spirit (10000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: The Dark Night [No Trigger], Voided Dragon [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Underwater Slime [No Trigger]**

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Shielding Witch/Ghost Sorceress/Pure Burning Will, Cerberus  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/The Dark Night  
Damage: Shielding Witch (D), Void Sorcerer (D), Demon Butterfly (D), Void Sorcerer (U)**_

"I lost." William smiles, though still feeling a bit bitter at himself for losing, and holds out his hand for a handshake. "Good Game."

"Alright, thanks for telling me how to survive that turn though…" Caroline looks at the field. "I don't think I would've won without it." The two pack up their cards and prepare to leave as the bell that signals the end of lunch rings. They are at their lockers pondering on what to do.

"_I guess I do need that Perfect Guard, I wonder where I can find them. Jadyn said they're in the Booster Set: Redemption and Oceans. I guess that's where I'm looking for them again." _William looks at his deck _"Guess I'm making a few changes to you."_

Caroline looks at her deck _"Even though I won, I don't feel fulfilled… maybe because William helped me win. I need to get stronger; it's already obvious William has surpassed my strength by learning and fighting the stronger fighters. I guess it's my turn."_

* * *

**Featured Card:**

Name: Ghost Sorceress

Grade: 3 (Twin Drive)

(Empty Heart/Ghost)

Flavour: I communicate with these spirits.

Abilities: [AUTO] **Limit Break 4** _(This ability is active if you have four or more damage)_: [Choose one of your «Empty Heart» rear-guards and that unit gets Power]-2000, until end of turn] When an «Empty Heart» rides this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose your vanguard and that unit gets [Power]+10000 and "[AUTO](VC): When this unit attacks, this unit gets [Critical]+1 for each «Empty Heart» that has gotten [Power]-1000 or less during this turn, until end of that battle.", until end of turn.

[AUTO](VC): When this unit attacks a vanguard, Soul Charge (1), and this unit gets [Power]+1000 until end of that battle.

[CONT](VC/RC): **Lord** _(If you have a unit that doesn't belong in the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack)_

UTD02/01 RR

**Card Lores:**

A ghost that had followed the Empty Heart clan in their journeys intently, however, having been found by the _Knight of Nothing_, she was offered a spot on the clan. In return, she would protect the weaker units and she would gain power in the clan. She is now a vital part of the clan and the left hand of the Knight.


	12. Two Choices

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 12 – Two Choices

Caroline is sitting down at a bench in the park with a purse on her shoulder, in her dress. She watches the kids have fun, and the other people talking to conversing with each other. Caroline is staring at the ground wandering about the ways she could get stronger and match William's strength. A shadow then walks over her and towers over he, she soon realizes this and looks up quickly, afraid of what might happen. She looks up and realizes it's just a boy around two years older than her.

"Yes, can I help you with something?"

Caroline looks up at the boy while sitting down on the bench. This boy has blonde hair that spikes backwards, wears a white shirt with along with a black jacket and pair of black pants. He has his hands in his pockets and his green eye are staring at Caroline and then looks at her purse that is slightly open revealing a deck box. "I couldn't help but notice that you have a deck box in your purse, I wanted to ask which game you played?"

"Cardfight Vanguard, why?"

"Excellent, the weekend's getting a bit boring. I was hoping to find a challenge sometime today, and it seems like I've found one. So, young lady, may I ask what you were thinking about so loudly. You wanted to get stronger correct?"

Caroline looks confused at the statement, and realizes she must have muttered it while she was thinking. The boy then goes up "Well, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Gorden Alessi. I main the Gold Paladin clan, I haven't made an appearance on any major tournaments yet. But I plan to pretty soon." Gorden bows with respect.

"Oh, I'm Caroline Jiang, a new player in vanguard. I just started playing around three or four weeks ago. It's nice to meet you." Caroline does a small curtsy as if it were formal.

"Ah ok, Caroline how about I ask you for this dance?" Gorden holds out his deck and smirks.

"Ummm… alright, but where do we play? I brought my playmat with me here, if we're fighting here at the park." Caroline begins to shiver slightly, having a cold feeling go down her spine looking at Gorden.

"Well then, I guess I can direct you there. There's a place not too far from here where we can fight, I forgot to bring my playmat, and I'd rather not play with my cards slipping through the holes in the bench. Silly me, but we can go to a card shop nearby here."

"Oh… alright"

They arrive at the card shop, and the sign shows "eCard Games" when they arrive, a man around the age of 32 greets them. "Hello there, welcome to eCard Games, I am, Manaham Vincent, the manager of the Vanguard department. Is there something I can help you with today?"

"Oh, we're looking for a spot to fight." Gorden replies

"Oh, ok then right this way. We have different blocks for each game, if you're looking for anything vanguard related go right down the middle door and you'll see some tables."

As they walk in, they pass by two tables that are already being used in fights; all the players have a sort of helmet on their head. Each player with their own vanguard cards, some to particularly note are one with Gold Rutile as their vanguard, another with Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia as their vanguard and another with General Seifried as their vanguard. The Gold Rutile player is fighting the General Seifried player and having finished an attack with Magician Girl, Kirara. "I activate the skill of Kirara; I draw a card and then with my vanguard's skill unflip a card from my damage zone. I end my turn, over to you."

"I stand and draw" the person playing a Spike Brothers deck calls out. Caroline stares in awe at the equipment they have. Gorden taps her shoulder to wake her up from dozing off into space, he points to the table next to the Jewel Knights player.

"We have a spare table here. They have the helmets for a reason you should probably use them." The two sit down and put down their decks and place the supposed helmets on their head, visors on the helmet where the eyes are, make the scenery red. "So let's continue" Gorden puts down his vanguard as does Caroline.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" the two shout out on their table.

"Regretful Fairy!" **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**

"Spring Breeze Messenger!** [Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield] **Might I take the first turn, me lady." Gorden asks in a respectable manner. _The visors are showing to the users a scene of the battle with Regretful Fairy appearing on one side and Spring Breeze Messenger on another._

"Yes, you may"

"I draw, I ride Halo Liberator, Mark! **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 0 Shield] **I move Spring Breeze Messenger to the back row. I end my turn" _Halo Liberator, Mark takes the spot of Spring Breeze Messenger as Spring Breeze Messenger moves backwards behind Mark._

**_Gorden's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Halo Liberator, Mark/None  
Back Row: None/Spring Breeze Messenger/None  
Damage: None_**

_A unit in the form of a black knight without a helmet appears in front of Regretful Fairy _"I draw and ride, the Dark Night. **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** I attack your vanguard with a boost from Regretful Fairy." **[The Dark Night (6000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Power) = 11000 Power → Halo Liberator, Mark (6000 Power)]**

"No guard"

"Drive check, **Demon Butterfly [Stand Trigger]**, I stand Regretful Fairy and give the power to my vanguard."

**Damage Check: Falcon Knight of the Azure [Draw Trigger] **"I give the power to my vanguard and draw a card from my deck." _The dark knight slashes at his opponent, the knight of gold (Mark) who holds up with his own shield created by his gauntlet._

**_Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: None/The Dark Night/None  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/None  
Damage: None_**

_A knight with armour in the shape of a rabbit appears on the field and takes the place of Mark; blonde hair comes from the knight. _"Then it's my turn, I draw and ride Lop Ear Shooter **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, then I call Flash Edge Valkyrie to the rear-guard. **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **I'll have my Flash Edge Valkyrie attack your vanguard." _An Elf warrior with armour that is shaped in that of an Angel's armour (Valkyrie) appears on the fray and jumps towards a black knight._

"I guard that with Reawakened Magician" **[Flash Edge Valkyrie (8000 Power) → The Dark Night (6000 Power) + Reawakened Magician (5000 Shield) = 11000 Power] **_Reawakened Magician appears in front of the Dark Night and is split into pieces of light by the Valkyrie Elf._

"Then my vanguard attacks boosted by Spring Breeze Messenger."

"No guard" **[Lop Ear Shooter (9000 Power) + Spring Breeze Messenger (5000 Power) = 14000 Power → The Dark Night (6000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Lop Ear Shooter [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Demon Angel, Void [No Trigger]**

_The bunny armoured knight shoots lasers at the opponent's armour and smoke comes out of the opponent's armour _"I activate the skill of Spring Breeze Messenger, counterblast and he moves to the soul. When an attack hits during the battle that it boosted an attack on your vanguard, I can pay that cost and look at the top 3 cards of my deck, choose a Gold Paladin from those cards and call it to any rear-guard circle. I call Blackmane Witch to the rear-guard circle. Then I use Blackmane Witch's effect, to send Valkyrie to the drop zone and superior call the top card of my deck, I superior call Mage of Calamity, Tripp. Then Tripp will attack boosted by Blackmane Witch at your vanguard." **[Mage of Calamity, Tripp (9000 Power) + Blackmane Witch (6000 Power) = 15000 Power → the Dark Night (6000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Black Fairy [Heal Trigger]**

"I heal a card from my damage zone and power goes to my vanguard."

"With Tripp's skill, because the attack hit a vanguard I choose a card from my damage zone and turn it face up; I end my turn, over to you."

**_Gorden's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: None/Lop Ear Shooter/Mage of Calamity, Tripp  
Back Row: None/None/Blackmane Witch  
Damage: Falcon Knight of the Azure (U)_**

"I stand and draw; I ride Demonic Warrior **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call Shielding Witch **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Voided Dragon **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I'll start things off with Shielding Witch attacking your vanguard with a boost from Voided Dragon." _A witch appears on the battlefield with a broom in her hand and casts a fireball on the bunny-armoured knight._

_An armoured knight with gauntlets in red and a sword of flames appears in front of knight and absorbs the fireball with his sword and disappears. _"I guard that with Flame of Victory." **[Shielding Witch (8000 Power) + Voided Dragon (8000 Power) = 16000 Power → Lop Ear Shooter (9000 Power) + Flame of Victory (10000 Shield) = 19000 Power]**

"I'll have Demonic Warrior attack boosted by Regretful Fairy at your vanguard." **[Demonic Warrior (10000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Power) = 15000 Power → Lop Ear Shooter (9000 Power)]** Caroline flips the top card of her deck over, **Demon Angel, Void [No Trigger]**.

**Damage Check: Blackmane Witch [No Trigger]**

**_Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: None/Demonic Warrior/Shielding Witch  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/Voided Dragon  
Damage: Black Fairy (U)_**

"I stand and draw, ride! Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris! **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** I attack your vanguard with Bleoberris."

"I don't guard." **[Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (13000 Power) → Demonic Warrior (10000 Power)]**

"Checking the twin drive, **Blackmane Witch [No Trigger], Listener of Truth, Dindrane [No Trigger]**, no triggers at all." _Bleoberris shoots his spear at the opponent, a boy with a demonic sword and white clothing. This hurts the opponent and he starts bleeding black blood from the temporary wound which healed by the witch's healing spells._

**Damage Check: Demon Sorceress [No Trigger]**

"Tripp will attack boosted by Blackmane Witch., this attack is going for your vanguard." **[Mage of Calamity, Tripp (9000 Power) + Blackmane Witch (6000 Power) = 15000 Power → Demonic Warrior (10000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Demon Butterfly **[+10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**, the attack doesn't reach me."

**_Gorden's Field:  
Hand: 8  
Front Row: None/Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris/Mage of Calamity, Tripp  
Back Row: None/None/Blackmane Witch  
Damage: Falcon Knight of the Azure (U), Blackmane Witch (U)_**

"I stand and draw, ride! Ghost Sorceress **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** I call Demon Sorceress **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I'll have Shielding Witch attack your vanguard boosted by Voided Dragon." _A witch wearing purple clothing with spirits around her head appears and takes over the spot of the previous Demonic Warrior the witch's hair becomes black in a ponytail and her eyes become brown resembling Caroline's appearance._

"I guard that with Elixir Sommelier." **[Shielding Witch (8000 Power) + Voided Dragon (8000 Power) = 16000 Power → Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (11000 Power) + Elixir Sommelier (10000 Shield) = 21000 Power]**

Caroline rests her vanguard and Regretful Fairy, and then moves the top card of her deck into the soul "Soul Charge, 17000 power against your vanguard."

"I don't' guard." **[Ghost Sorceress (11000 + 1000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Power) = 17000 Power → Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (11000 Power)]**

Caroline flips the top two cards of her deck over, **Void Sorcerer [Draw Trigger]** "I give the power to Demon Sorceress and draw a card. Second check, **Void Sorcerer [Draw Trigger]**, again I draw a card and power goes to Sorceress."

**Damage Check: Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris [No Trigger]**

"I activate the skill of Regretful Fairy and move her into the soul. My vanguard loses 5000 power and my Demon Sorceress gets 5000 power. Demon Sorceress attack your vanguard" **[Demon Sorceress (8000 Power + 5000 Power × 2 + 5000 Power = 23000 Power → Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Flame of Victory [No Trigger]**

**_Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Demon Sorceress/Ghost Sorceress/Shielding Witch  
Back Row: None/None/Voided Dragon  
Damage: Black Fairy (U), Demon Sorceress (U)_**

"I stand and draw. Great Warrior the Sanctuary, show them the strength of countless battles and unity of friends! Break Ride! Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris! Counterblast and I superior call the top two cards of my deck to the rear-guard circle. I call Listener of Truth, Dindrane **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield] **and Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris. I activate the skill of Dindrane, soul blast and I get to draw a card. My vanguard attacks without a boost, his skill activates when he attacks a vanguard and gives him 2000 power."

"No guard" **[Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (21000 Power) → Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power)]**

"Twin Drive, **Elixir Sommelier [Heal Trigger]**, I give the power to Calamity and heal a card from my damage zone. Second check, **Mage of Calamity, Tripp [No Trigger]**"

**Damage Check: Pure Burning Will, Cerberus [No Trigger]**

"Your vanguard is attacked by Tripp boosted by Blackmane Witch" **[Mage of Calamity, Tripp (9000 + 5000 Power) + Blackmane Witch (6000 Power) = 20000 Power → Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power)]**

"I intercept with Shielding Witch. **[+5000 + 5000 Shield = +10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**

"My rear-guard Bleoberris attacks your vanguard while boosted by Listener of Truth, Dindrane." **[Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (11000 Power) + Listener of Truth, Dindrane (6000 Power) = 17000 Power → Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Demon Sorceress [No Trigger]**

**_Gorden's Field:  
Hand: 9  
Front Row: Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris/Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris/Mage of Calamity, Tripp  
Back Row: Listener of Truth, Dindrane/None/Blackmane Witch  
Damage: Blackmane Witch (U), Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (U), Flame of Victory (U)_**

_The ghost witch disappears and the skies fill up with black clouds and an angel descends to the field, and covers the field in darkness, all light that was formerly on the battlefield becomes dark _"I stand and draw. I call forth the powers of the black wings! Shed your mist throughout this battlefield! DESCEND! Void's Angel, Perdita. **[Grade 3, 10000 Power] **Break ride's skill. Voided Dragon loses 2000 power and my vanguard gets 10000 power and a new skill. Counterblast, Demon Sorceress loses 2000 power and my vanguard gets 10000 Power. I call Pure Burning Will, Cerberus [**Grade 3, 10000 Power]**, Black Mane Stallion **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** as well as Demon angel, Void **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Now to begin battle! Demon Sorceress and Demon Angel, Void get 3000 power because my vanguard has 30000 power."

"You've done well using that clan, but did you say that you wanted to get stronger? If so, let's finish this fight and I'll tell you about another spot, and it can make you much stronger."

Caroline looks at him surprised, and confused about what to do _"Alright… I'll see what he has to say afterwards…" _she continues her turn "Cerberus attacks boosted by Voided Dragon at your vanguard." _A three-headed beast is given a boost from a Dragon behind it and attacks the spear-wielding knight with furious bites that ravage the armour of the knight. _**[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (10000 Power) + Voided Dragon (8000 – 2000 Power) = 16000 Power → Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Falcon Knight of the Azure [Draw Trigger]** "Power goes to my vanguard and I draw a card. Continue your turn."

"My vanguard attacks your vanguard boosted by Black Mane Stallion, with her break ride skill, she gets +2 [Critical] and then I activate her. LIMIT BREAK! She gets 5000 power when attacking a vanguard. Black Mane Stallion's skill, my vanguard gets 4000 when he boosts and my vanguard has 18000 power or more." **[Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 10000 + 10000 + 5000 + 4000 Power) + Black Mane Stallion (6000 Power) = 45000 Power → Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (16000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Elixir Sommelier, Listener of Truth, Dindrane, Falcon Knight of the Azure, Elixir Sommelier and intercept with Mage of Calamity, Tripp!" **[+Elixir Sommelier (+10000 Shield) + Elixir Sommelier (+10000 Shield) + Falcon Knight of the Azure (5000 Shield) + Mage of Calamity, Tripp (5000 Shield) + Listener of Truth, Dindrane = +35000 Shield =51000 Shield]** Gorden sends the five cards out to the guardian circle and they appear in front of his vanguard.

"Twin drive check, **Knight of Void [Critical Trigger]**, I give all the effects to Demon Sorceress and check the second, **Demon Butterfly [Stand Trigger]**, I give all the effects to Cerberus." _The five units appear in front of the Spear knight and are attacked by a dark mist ball created by the dark angel; this mist ball becomes larger and larger, becoming a large sphere containing: the spear knight and the guarding units. When the mist sphere disappears only the spear knight is left standing with wounds across his face._

"Cerberus attacks your vanguard, with his skill, counterblast, it gets 3000 power when attacking." **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (15000 + 3000 = 18000 Power) → Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (16000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Lop Ear Shooter [No Trigger]**

"My Demon Sorceress attacks supported by Demon Angel, Void at your vanguard, this attack is going at your vanguard for 2 critical, so you're going to lose if you don't guard it." **[Demon Sorceress (8000 – 2000 + 3000 + 5000 Power) + Demon Angel, Void (6000 + 3000 Power) = 23000 Power → Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (16000 Power)]**

"I guard it with Blackmane Witch and Lop Ear Shooter." **[+10000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

**_Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Demon Sorceress/Void's Angel, Perdita/Pure Burning Will, Cerberus  
Back Row: Demon Angel, Void/Black Mane Stallion/Voided Dragon  
Damage: Black Fairy (D), Demon Sorceress (D), Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (D), Demon Sorceress (U)_**

_A golden knight with red markings on the armour appears taking the place of the speared knight and has a circle appear above him _"I stand and draw. The knight of great glory and strength, slash through the black mist with your unsheathed sword, destroy everything that goes against the sanctuary! DESTROY AND BRING JUSTICE! Masked Golden Knight! Break ride! Counterblast and superior call Flame of Victory and Falcon Knight of the Azure. Falcon Knight's skill activates giving 2000 power to my rear-guard Blackmane Witch."

"But that's only two triggers, what was the use of calling them? You can't use any of your other skills now because they require open rear-guard circles as well." Caroline questions, knowing that many of her opponent's abilities require open rear-guard circles.

"Ah, but my vanguard has two nifty abilities, the first one! I activate my vanguard's skill! I choose one of my rear-guards and return it to the deck; this gives my vanguard 4000 power. Next I activate the ability of Flame of Victory and place him into my soul; I give 3000 power to Bleoberris."

"But couldn't you have gotten more power by using your vanguard's skill? What was the use of that?" Caroline questions again confused on the opponent's strategy

"I'm just spreading power out more evenly; it helps sometimes in the case scenario of specific cards popping up. Now, I activate my vanguard's skill once more! Because it is [ACT] ability and it doesn't state that I can only use it once per turn, I can use it again. I send Blackmane Witch to the bottom of my deck. My vanguard gets 4000 power; I call Dignified Gold Dragon **[Grade 3, 10000 Power] **and Little Battler, Tron **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield] **to the rear-guard. I send Dindrane to my deck now, my vanguard gets 4000 power. Now for my vanguard's second ability! LIMIT BREAK! Counterblast, I look at the top card of my deck, superior call! Listener of Truth Dindrane! Her skill, soul blast, and I draw. I counterblast again. Superior call! Halo Liberator, Mark! I send Mark to the bottom of my deck and give my vanguard 4000 power. I superior call again, returning Strike Liberator to my deck. Superior call! Blackmane Witch! Her skill, I retire Dindrane and superior call Mark. Now, my vanguard has 40000 power and I have a full field, this is the power of the Masked Knight!"

Caroline stares in awe of that strength and tactic that she sees in her opponent, her opponent begins attacking with his rear-guards. "I attack your Demon Sorceress with a boost from Halo Liberator, Mark."

"I don't guard." **[Dignified Gold Dragon (10000 Power) + Halo Liberator, Mark (6000 Power) = 16000 Power → Demon Sorceress (8000 Power)]**

"The Masked Knight declares an attack on the black angel! Tron boosts; giving another 4000 power to my vanguard with Tron's skill. 50000 power!" **[Masked Golden Knight (10000 + 10000 + 4000 × 5 + 4000 Power) + Little Battler, Tron (6000 Power) = 50000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power)] **Gorden prepares to flip over two cards from his deck, **Strike Liberator [Critical Trigger]** "I give 5000 power to Bleoberris and the critical stays with my vanguard, second check.** Elixir Sommelier [Heal Trigger]**. I give 5000 power to Bleoberris and heal a card from my damage zone."

**Damage Check: Black Fairy [Heal Trigger – No HEAL] **Carolinesighs of relief "Thank goodness, I give 5000 power to my vanguard. Second Check, **Demonic Warrior [No Trigger]**." _The Masked Knight, holds out his shield as it begins gathering up energy from all the Gold Paladin around him, he begins firing a beam of energy at the opponent at the Black Angel, the Black Angel manages to survive but she has fallen to the ground in a hit that sent her out of control._

"But this turn isn't done yet, Bleoberris will attack boosted by Blackmane Witch" **[Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (11000 + 2000 + 3000 +5000 + 5000 Power) + Blackmane Witch (6000 Power) = 32000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 +5000 = 15000 Power)]**

"I guard with Demon Butterfly and 2 Void Sorcerers!" **[+20000 Shield = 35000 Power]**

**_Gorden's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris/Masked Golden Knight/Mage of Calamity, Tripp  
Back Row: Listener of Truth, Dindrane/None/Blackmane Witch  
Damage: Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (D), Flame of Victory (D), Falcon Knight of the Azure (D), Lop Ear Shooter (D)_**

"I stand and draw, reappear from the black darkness! Void's Angel, Perdita! Counterblast, Demon Angel, Void loses 2000 power and my vanguard gets 10000 power. I call Voided Dragon to the rear-guard. To start things off, I'll have Pure Burning Will, Cerberus attack boosted by Voided Dragon. Counterblast, 21000 Power goes to your vanguard."

"I guard with Elixir Sommelier and Flash Edge Valkyrie!" **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (10000 + 3000 Power) + Voided Dragon (8000 Power) = 21000 Power → Masked Golden Knight (10000 Power) + Flash Edge Valkyrie (5000 Power) + Elixir Sommelier (10000 Shield) = 25000 Power]**

"My vanguard attacks, LIMIT BREAK! Black Mane Stallion's skill, my vanguard gets 4000 power." **[Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 10000 + 5000 + 4000 Power) + Black Mane Stallion (6000 Power) = 30000 Power → Masked Golden Knight (10000 Power)]** Caroline flips over the two cards on top of her deck, **Demonic Warrior [No Trigger], The Dark Night [No Trigger]** "No triggers."

**Damage Check: Masked Golden Knight [No Trigger]**

"Voided Dragon attacks boosted by Demon Angel, Void." **[Voided Dragon (8000 Power) + (6000 – 2000 + 3000 Power) = 15000 Power) – Masked Golden Knight (10000 Power)]**

"I guard with Strike Liberator. **[+10000 Shield] **That's the end of it."

**_Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Demon Sorceress/Void's Angel, Perdita/Pure Burning Will, Cerberus  
Back Row: Demon Angel, Void/Black Mane Stallion/Voided Dragon  
Damage: Demon Sorceress (D), Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (D), Demon Sorceress (D), Black Fairy (D), Demonic Warrior (U)_**

"I stand and draw; I activate my vanguard's ability! I return Little Battler, Tron to the deck, I call Flash Edge Valkyrie to the rear-guard and return her to the deck. I call Mage of Calamity, Tripp and return her to the deck as well. LIMIT BREAK! Superior call! Tripp! She returns to my deck, I call Little Battler, Tron to the rear-guard. Now to finish things off, I attack your Voided Dragon with Dignified Gold Dragon boosted by Halo Liberator, Mark."

"Voided Dragon retires…" **[Dignified Gold Dragon (10000 Power) + Halo Liberator, Mark (6000 Power) = 16000 Power → Voided Dragon (8000 Power)]**

"Masked Golden Knight attacks supported by Little Battler, Tron. This attack is going for 32000 Power to your vanguard!"

"I can't guard…" **[Masked Golden Knight (10000 + 4000 Power × 3 + 4000 Power) + Little Battler, Tron (6000 Power) = 32000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Flash Edge Valkyrie [No Trigger], Flame of Victory [Critical Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Void Sorcerer [Draw Trigger]**

_The beam of energy fired by the Golden Knight begins to shatter the Black Angel in the beam and it disappears into light._

**_Gorden's Field:  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris/Masked Golden Knight/Mage of Calamity, Tripp  
Back Row: Listener of Truth, Dindrane/None/Blackmane Witch  
Damage: Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberris (D), Flame of Victory (D), Falcon Knight of the Azure (D), Lop Ear Shooter (D), Masked Golden Knight (D)_**

"I lost…" Caroline takes off the helmet "I guess I need to get stronger"

Gorden approaches Caroline, having already taken off his helmet, and holds out his hand for a handshake and so they do, shake each other's hands "That was a fun game, I hope we could do so again sometime. Now, I know of some people who could teach you." Gorden hands over a business card, and Caroline takes it "Call them and you will be able to learn more about vanguard itself. Well I'll be going now, see you later."

A clapping is head from behind "That was impressive"; she turns around to see Tyler. "I hope you find your answer soon, your name is Caroline correct? I'm pretty sure you were that girl who defended the boy I defeated at Cardfight Nation. So how is he going nowadays?"

"He's going well, and I think he's been aiming to get stronger and has done so… I'm trying to chase after him." Caroline looks at the floor knowing this.

"Don't put yourself down on it. It's not too much of a problem, I'm sure you can reach it soon, especially with how you went against your opponent. But feel free to drop back here anytime. I normally play here because my house is closer and it has some amazing technology, you used those helmets right? They're quite fun to use."

"Ah okay. Cool but I think I prefer just sticking to the normal cardfight table without the machine"

"That's fine, to each their own. Something vanguard has shown, each clan as their own style and each player has their own style. So feel free to drop by anytime, on another note the store is closing soon so you should leave."

"Okay, what about you?"

"I'm normally here after hours due to having a job here. So go on."

Caroline starts walking quickly out of the store and looks at the business card given to her. It says "Cardfight Highschool National" and states their headquarters are in Sydney, NSW. She stares in amazement _"The boy came all the way from Sydney?!"_

* * *

**Featured Card:**

Name: Regretful Fairy  
Grade: 0 (Boost)

(Empty Heart/Sylph)

Flavour: Help me please.

Abilities: [AUTO]: **Forerunner** _(If a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC).)_  
[AUTO](RC): [Put this unit into your soul] At the close step of battle, if this unit boosted an «Empty Heart», you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your «Empty Heart» with [Power] 5000 or more, that unit gets [Power]-5000 and choose one of your «Empty Heart» and that unit gets [Power]+5000, until end of turn.

UTD02/012

**Card Lores:**

A fairy that gave her life up to Void for her own life to be saved in the beginning of the Liberation War, having served Void, she regrets ever doing so. She was granted freedom after the Liberation War. However, she has became an outcast and was rejected by her old clan, the Neo Nectars; she roamed around Cray for ages before settling down at the Dark Zone with many other rejected and fallen units. One day, a former angel of void joined another clan with a knight of no will and invited the rejected units to the new clan.

She being one of the units who were invited came in and became a vital part of the team, to give strength to the other units of her clan; she uses all of her power in doing so.


	13. Next Step

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 13 – Next Step

Caroline is at home putting on a black dress _"I have to get stronger… I have to catch up to William… I must!"_ she takes out a business card of sorts from a handbag _"Maybe this is what I need to get stronger…"_

* * *

Caroline arrives in her casual clothes outside the card shop, her black dress; she finds a poster advertising a shop tournament on the walls. Mrs. Gardiner appears at the front of the card shop and sees her. "Oh, Caroline. So you're already here, alright I want to show you something the Tournament."

"It's organized by all the stores in Canberra. Mr. Gardiner likes to set these up with the other shops. He finds making them fun and likes seeing the different decks around. Obviously there's not much in the way of international or nationals. But that's why we offer other prizes such as a few free booster packs for the winner. We also offer free booster packs for participants."

"So how much does it cost to get in?" Caroline asks.

"10 dollars for entering in, but you get to fight against different fighters and find how they play. It would help anyone aiming to get stronger, come to think of it Jadyn already entered. The winner gets the chance to fight the other players from different stores that won their tournament."

"Interesting" Caroline stares at the poster "So would it be wise to enter in? Even if you have no chance of winning, because there's no profit unless you win"

"Of course! There's still experience, gaining the experience and knowledge through the fights you go in. This isn't a single elimination tournament. This is a round robin that means even if you lose, you can continue playing. Every time you win you get a point, and then you fight someone else in the store."

"Nice." Caroline "Alright then, I'm in."

Mrs. Gardiner smirks "So you pay now and sign in now. You get the booster packs on the day after the tournament is over. Just go into the store and talk to Moriko she will deal with it."

"Ok" Caroline walks into the store and talks to Moriko "So I want to join the tournament."

"Oh, really? Cool, then I'll put you up, so do you have the money?" Moriko "The tournament starts in a week, so you can improve your deck and improve your skills until then. The name of your booster pack that you want?"

"Umm… which one has the Empty Heart clan?" Caroline hands over a $10 note to Moriko.

"Alright, Booster Set 0, Redemptions and Oceans it is." Moriko begins typing furiously on the computer "Alright, I hope you have a fun time at our store." She gives a refreshing smile and Caroline walks over to find Sachiko and Jadyn who are fighting each other.

"I activate the megablast. This is over; I took out your 2 perfect guards last turn with the breakride. I draw 5 cards and call them all to the rear-guard! My vanguard attacks your Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice."

"You took out my perfect guards you say? I guard with Pure Keeper, Requiel. Her skill, I discard a card from my hand and that attack is nullified. I took this one from the damage zone after I called Nociel to the rear-guard last turn."

Caroline leaves to find others to fight against, she finds William sitting by himself at the trading table looking through his deck. "Huh? You're here already. So you came here early today?"

"Yeah, I'm making changes to my deck. So did you enter in the tournament?"

"Yeah…" Caroline "Did you?"

"I did, so how about we have a fight? I want to see how the new changes did…" William looks at Caroline "It'd be nice to see how much you've improved as well."

"Alright then." Caroline nods.

The two set up their fields and begin the fight shouting "Stand Up, Vanguard!" and call out their usual Starting Vanguards: Regretful Fairy [Caroline] **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**, Sea Girl, Mira [William] **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**. "I'll take the first turn!" Caroline calls and draws a card from her deck. "I ride! Reawakened Magician **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**; I move Regretful Fairy back and end my turn."

**_Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Reawakened Magician/None  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/None  
Damage: None_**

William takes the top card of his deck and puts it into his hand "My turn, draw, I ride Underwater Slime! **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]** I move Sea Girl, Mira to the back row. Underwater Slime attacks your vanguard boosted by Mira. **[Underwater Slime (6000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 11000 Power → Reawakened Magician (7000 Power)]**

"No guard."

**Drive Check: Sea Girl, Maya [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Black Fairy [Heal Trigger]**

**_William's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: None/Underwater Slime/None  
Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/None  
Damage: None_**

"I draw, ride! Demonic Warrior **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and I call Shielding Witch. **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Shielding Witch attacks your vanguard."

"I guard that with Hydrous Rain. I won't let the attack get through." **[Shielding Witch (8000 Power) → Underwater Slime (6000 Power) + Hydrous Rain (5000 Shield) = 11000 Power]**

"Regretful Fairy boosts Demonic Warrior in an attack on your vanguard." **[Demonic Warrior (10000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Power) = 15000 Power → Underwater Slime (6000 Power)]**, Caroline reveals the top card of her deck, **Demon Sorceress [No Trigger]**, and adds it to her hand.

**Damage Check: Ocean Striker [No Trigger]**

**_Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Demonic Warrior/Shielding Witch  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/None  
Damage: Black Fairy (U)_**

"I stand and draw, I ride; Water-Storm Knight** [Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call Undine of the Ocean **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield] **to the rear-guard. Undine of the Ocean attacks your Shielding Witch."

"I guard that with Void Sorcerer" **[Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power) → Shielding Witch (8000 Power) + Void Sorcerer (5000 Power) = 13000 Power]**

"My vanguard attacks Demonic Warrior boosted by Mira." **[Demonic Warrior (10000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 15000 Power → Demonic Warrior (10000 Power)]**, William flips the top card over, **Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]** "I give the critical and power to my vanguard."

**Damage Check: Void Sorcerer [Draw Trigger], Demonic Warrior [No Trigger]**

**_William's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Water-Storm Knight/Undine of the Ocean  
Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/None  
Damage: Ocean Striker (U)_**

"I stand and draw, ride! Ghost Sorceress! **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** I call Voided Dragon **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield].** My vanguard attacks your vanguard while boosted by Regretful Fairy." **[Ghost Sorceress (11000 + 1000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Power) = 17000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (10000 Power)]** Caroline flips the top card of her deck over, "Twin drive check, first check, **Knight of Void [Critical Trigger]**, I give the critical to my vanguard and power to my Shielding Witch.** Knight of Void [Critical Trigger]**, critical goes to my vanguard again and power goes to Shielding Witch."

"Damage check, **Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]**, I give the power to my vanguard and I draw, **Ocean Boy, Rin [No Trigger], Sea Girl, Misty [Heal Trigger]**, power goes to my vanguard and I heal a card from my damage zone."

"Shielding Witch and Voided Dragon attack your vanguard. **[Shielding Witch (8000 +5000 × 2 Power) + Voided Dragon (8000 Power) = 26000 Power → Water-Storm Knight (20000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Ocean Striker! **[+10000 Shield = 30000 Power]**"

**_Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: None/Ghost Sorceress/Shielding Witch  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/Voided Dragon  
Damage: Black Fairy (U), Void Sorcerer (U), Demonic Warrior (U)_**

"I stand and draw, ride! Undine of Magic! **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** I call Sea Girl, Maya **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call Ocean Boy, Rin as well **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Rin attacks your Shielding Witch." **[Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) → Shielding Witch (8000 Power)]**

"I guard with Demon Sorceress." **[+5000 Shield]**

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Mira, this is going for your vanguard."

"No guard" **[Undine of Magic (11000 + 2000 Power) + Sea Girl, Mira (5000 Power) = 17000 Power → Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power)]**

"Twin drive, **Ocean Chimera [No Trigger], Ocean Striker [Critical Trigger]**; I give power to Undine of the Ocean and the critical stays with my vanguard."

**Damage Check: Pure Burning Will, Cerberus [No Trigger], Shielding Witch [No Trigger]**

"Undine of the Ocean attacks your vanguard while boosted by Maya."

"I guard with Knight of Void!" **[Undine of the Ocean (8000 + 5000 Power) + Sea Girl, Maya (6000 Power) = 19000 Power → Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power) + Knight of Void (10000 Shield) = 21000 Power]**

**_William's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Ocean Boy, Rin/Undine of Magic/Undine of the Ocean  
Back Row: None/Sea Girl, Mira/Sea Girl, Maya  
Damage: Ocean Boy, Aquarius (U), Ocean Boy, Rin (U), Sea Girl, Misty (U)_**

"I stand and draw, descend! Emptiness Protector, save all those under your reign! Break ride! Void's Angel, Perdita **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**. Breakride skill, Regretful Fairy loses 2000 power, my vanguard gets 10000 power and a new skill and my vanguard's counterblast! I take 2000 power from Shielding Witch and my vanguard 10000 power. I call Pure Burning Will, Cerberus! Cerberus attacks Undine of the Ocean and its skill uses the counterblast!"

"I guard with Ocean Striker!" **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (13000 Power) → Undine of the Ocean (8000 Power) + Ocean Striker (10000 Shield) = 18000 Power]**

"My vanguard gets +2 [Critical] this battle, and attacks your vanguard. Her limit break activates‼‼ +5000 Power to my vanguard."

"I guard that with Ocean Chimera! PERFECT GUARD!" William throws it down onto the guardian circle, while choosing a card from his hand and discarding it, he discards Ocean Boy, Aquarius. "This skill prevents any attack from going through, even if it's as strong as yours is at the moment." **[Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 10000 + 10000 + 5000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 -2000 Power) = 38000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power)]**

Caroline stares in shock and wonders how William got it "Alright… Twin drive, **Demon Sorceress [No Trigger], Demon Butterfly [Stand Trigger]**, I give all the effects to my Cerberus. Next I use the skill of Regretful Fairy" Caroline moves Regretful Fairy under her vanguard's stack. "My vanguard loses 5000 power but Shielding Witch gets 5000 power. Shielding Witch attacks your vanguard." **[Shielding Witch (8000 – 2000 + 5000 Power) + Voided Dragon (8000 Power) = 19000 Power → Undine of Magic (11000 Power)]**

**Damage Check: Ocean Boy, Aquarius [Draw Trigger]**

"I give the power to Ocean Boy, Rin and draw a card."

"Cerberus attacks your vanguard. Counterblast, he gets 3000 power."

"I guard that with Ocean Dweller, Seahorse." **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (18000 Power) → Undine of Magic (11000 Power) + Ocean Dweller, Seahorse (10000 Shield] = 21000 Power]**

**_Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Pure Burning Will, Cerberus/Void's Angel, Perdita/Shielding Witch  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/Voided Dragon  
Damage: Black Fairy (D), Void Sorcerer (D), Demonic Warrior (D), Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (D), Shielding Witch (U)_**

"I stand and draw, this is the end! Prince of the Ocean, you will lead your followers to victory! BREAK RIDE! Sea Prince, Poseidon **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**. Breakride skill, my vanguard gets 10000 power and 2000 for each rear-guard I have, I move Rin to the back row and call Great Ocean Sorceress **[Grade 3, 10000 Power]**. Next I use the ability of Sea Girl, Mira! My vanguard gets Maya's ability! Now he and Maya get 3000 power when I have 4 or more abilities. Poseidon's LIMIT BREAK! Soul Blast! I take limit break of your vanguard!"

Caroline moves back suddenly in shock "What?! You can do that!"

"Yes, I can but abilities that oppose my clan are useless because I can't change the clan name. Your Limit Break however, has no specifications for a clan. The only other drawback of the limit break is that it cannot be used for the rest of the game because the ability has disappeared and does not count, until Poseidon changes zones again." William smirks, having put Undine of Magic and Sea Girl, Mira to the drop zone from the soul. I call Underwater Slime to the rear-guard **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Now that I have 5 «Ocean Route» rear-guards, my vanguard gets 10000 Power!"

"Oh no…" Caroline looks at William's vanguard.

"This is it! Sorceress attacks your vanguard while boosted by Ocean Boy, Rin. Her skill to counterblast!"

"I intercept with Shielding Witch and guard with Demon Sorceress!" **[Great Ocean Sorceress (13000 Power) = Ocean Boy, Rin (8000 Power) = 21000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power) + Shielding Witch (5000 + 5000 Shield) + Demon Sorceress (5000 Shield) = 25000 Power]**

"Now, this is the last attack. My vanguard attacks your vanguard boosted by Underwater Slime. My vanguard's other skill he had, whenever he is boosted by another unit of his clan, he gets 3000 power. Because my vanguard at the moment has five skills, activating the ability gained from Maya. This finishes it, along with the LIMIT BREAK I gained from you." **[Sea Prince, Poseidon (10000 + 10000 + 2000 × 5 + 3000 + 3000 + 5000 Power) + Underwater Slime (6000 Power) = 47000 Power]** William begins calculating the amount of power he has and tells his opponent "47000 power in total."

"There's no way…" Caroline calculates the cards in her hand, Black Fairy **[+10000 Shield]**, Knight of Void **[+10000 Shield]**, Black Fairy **[+10000 Shield]**, Demonic Warrior** [+5000 Shield]**. _"That's 35000 Shield plus my vanguard's power is only 45000 power to guard. That's not enough… not even close." _Caroline puts down her cards "I'm going to rely on a heal trigger, no guard!"

"Twin Drive check, **Water-Storm Knight [No Trigger], Water-Storm Knight [No Trigger]**;that's no triggers at all for me."

**Damage Check: Demon Angel, Void [No Trigger]**

**_William's Field:  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Great Ocean, Sorceress/Sea Prince, Poseidon/Undine of the Ocean  
Back Row: Ocean Boy, Rin/Sea Girl, Mira/Sea Girl, Maya  
Damage: Ocean Boy, Aquarius (D), Ocean Boy, Rin (U), Sea Girl, Misty (U), Ocean Boy, Aquarius (U)_**

"I lost…" Caroline looks at her cards "That new card, that perfect guard…"

"Well, that was fun. Let's do it again sometime, specifically at the tournament" William grins "Why don't you try to improve your deck with some booster packs, it should help you quite a bit. I managed to get these two after buying a few booster packs. And I believe I have quite a lot of Empty Heart cards, if you manage to get any Ocean Route cards, tell me and we can trade."

Caroline smiles "Alright, we'll meet at the tournament and have some new cards in our deck. I'll get some when I can."

* * *

**Featured Card:**

Name: Sea Prince, Poseidon  
Grade: 3

(Ocean Route/Gillman)

Flavour: (RRR): I was born only to lead, nothing else.  
(SP): Resolution? I command my army to win!

Abilities: [AUTO] (VC): When this units boosted by an «Ocean Route», this unit gets [Power] +3000, until end of that battle.

[ACT](VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): [Soul Blast (2)] Choose one of your opponent's abilities this unit gets that ability, until end of game. This unit loses this ability.

BT00/006 RRR - BT00/006 SP

**Card Lores:**

Being son of the emperor that had led the Ocean Route clan, he is by right of lineage considered the prince. The emperor had lost his life in the Liberation War and he now leads the clan himself. However, still being a young prince he has yet to grow stronger and become the leader they all truly desire for. The foolish prince's his pride gets in the way of his leadership and wise judgment.

Still unable to reach the great leadership his father had brought, he continues to find the answer by invading other clans and seeks to find his goal in that. Known armies he's conquered were the Marius' and Tides armies, having found no answer he seeks to the navy and the pirates.


	14. Start Phase: Mafia

Before we start this Chapter, I'd like to say today :D, MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS to you all. I also thank those who are following this story. I hope this story tells you something about the game. Something everyone should learn :P, to have fun.

* * *

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 14 – Start Phase: Mafia

"The day is finally here!" Mr. Gardiner is standing up near a whiteboard "The day of the tournament has arrived! This fight will feature strong cardfighters, new cardfighters! Cardfighters of all the sorts! The prizes for winning are 3 Booster packs if you come first and 2 booster packs if you come second. This is how it will work, each time you beat a player; you will come to us and name of the player you beat and we'll write it down. You cannot fight that player again at all. Even if the outcome is different, to make sure of such things happening we'll have each of you wear name tags and Mrs. Gardiner will be walking around recording fights. Cheating in any means gives a disqualification and disqualification means no booster packs. Understand?"

All the players nod and say "Yes".

"If you think your opponent is doing something incorrectly, please call our judge for this tournament, Moriko Jian. She'll help you work out the rules, and I'll be at the counter for other customers, if you wish to tell me about your win, come to the counter straight away. As it is close by, we've got many customers today with a total of 20 in the tournament. So we'll have 10 tables dedicated to the tournament and the rest will be for other customers. Please keep within the restricted area of the tournament.

William whispers to Jadyn "Aren't these rules extremely strict?"

Jadyn whispers back "Yep and it helps as well. We get fewer problems in tournaments."

"Alright then, you've all listed your decks. Let's begin the tournament! Choose your opponents by yourself, and we will record any wins!"

Caroline, William, Leah, Sachiko and Jadyn are all standing next to each other. Jadyn quickly moves over to Leah "Alright, let's have our fight." Leah agrees and they move over to a table by themselves.

Sachiko looks at William "Guess it's my turn to get my revenge for beating me last time. I'm not going to hold back at all this game, you better not disappoint me." William nods and the two walk over to an empty table.

Caroline is left alone with nobody to fight against. _"So I'm alone with no one to fight…"_

She sees a bunch of guys come up to her and ask for a fight, due to the mob Caroline retreats back slowly afraid of them all. "Fight me! Fight me!" she hears over and over again.

A girl cuts in front of them all "So you don't want to fight all these creeps? Neither do I." Caroline looks at the girl's name tag, Susana. "So why don't we fight each other? It'll move these guys out-of-the-way. So do you wanna fight?"

"Ummm… Sure." Caroline nods and they take a table two away from William and Sachiko, with Sachiko being ahead having William landing at 4 cards in the damage while she is at 2 damage.

"So, Caroline is it?" Susana asks, Caroline nods and draws 5 cards from her deck, Susana continues while placing down her starting vanguard "You don't talk much, but let's get started." She draws 2 cards from her deck to create a 5 card hand.

The two shout out "Stand Up, Vanguard!" and then flip over their starting vanguards.

"Regretful Fairy!" Caroline flips it over "I would like to go first."

"Megacolony Battler C!" Susana agrees

"Megacolony? I've never seen that clan in action before. I've found it in booster packs, but I haven't seen it in an actual fight. Nobody ever uses it for some reason." Caroline "Draw, ride Reawakened Magician! **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]** Regretful Fairy moves to the back row. I end my turn."

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Reawakened Magician/None  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/None  
Damage: None**_

Susana draws a card "It's because everyone thinks it's weak, and doesn't like how it works. Really, it's just difficult to use. Even I sometimes have trouble finding what to do in specific situations. RIDE! Phantom Black! **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]** "I move Battler C to the back row. My vanguard attacks your vanguard without a boost from Battler C."

"No guard, then why do you play that clan?" **[Phantom Black (8000 Power) → Reawakened Magician (7000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Paralyze Madonna [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Knight of Void [Critical Trigger]**

"Simply because I find it fun, even though it's great to win games. It's always important to remember that it's just a game, and you should have fun doing so."

_**Susana's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: None/Phantom Black/None  
Back Row: None/None/Megacolony Battler C  
Damage: None**_

"Oh, that's interesting." Caroline stops paying attention and focuses on the match at hand "Ride! Demonic Warrior **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call Demonic Warrior and Voided Dragon to the rear-guard. **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]** My vanguard attacks your vanguard boosted by Regretful Fairy." **[Demonic Warrior (10000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 Power) = 15000 Power]**

"No guard."

**Drive Check: Pure Burning Will, Cerberus [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Raider Mantis [Draw Trigger]** "I draw a card and give the power to my vanguard."

"Demonic Warrior attacks boosted by Voided Dragon!" **[Demonic Warrior (10000 Power) + Voided Dragon (8000 Power) = 18000 Power → Phantom Black (8000 + 5000 = 13000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Sharp Nail Scorpio!" **[+10000 Shield = 23000 Power]**

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: None/Demonic Warrior/Demonic Warrior  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/Voided Dragon  
Damage: Knight of Void (U)**_

"I stand and draw, ride! Bloody Hercules! **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]** I call Megacolony Battler B **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call another Bloody Hercules to the rear-guard. My rear-guard Bloody Hercules attacks your vanguard boosted by Megacolony Battler C!" **[Bloody Hercules (10000 Power) + Megacolony Battler C (5000 Power) = 15000 Power]**

**Damage Check: Shielding Witch [No Trigger]**

"My vanguard attacks your vanguard boosted by Megacolony Battler B!"

"No guard" **[Bloody Hercules (10000 Power) + Megacolony Battler B (6000 Power) = 16000 Power → Demonic Warrior (10000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly [No Trigger]**

**Damage Check: Black Fairy [Heal Trigger]** "I heal a card from my damage zone and give the power to my vanguard."

"I activate the ability of Battler B! Counterblast, next turn one of your rear-guards can't stand up. I choose your Demonic Warrior! He can't stand during your next turn."

"Umm… ok"

_**Susana's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Bloody Hercules/Bloody Hercules  
Back Row: None/Megacolony Battler B/Megacolony Battler C  
Damage: Raider Mantis (D)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Ghost Sorceress! I call Pure Burning Will, Cerberus to the rear-guard. Cerberus attacks your vanguard."

"Remember, because Demonic Warrior is in the [Rest] position it can't attack and if Demonic Warrior can't attack then Voided Dragon can't boost. On another note, I guard!" **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (10000 Power) → Bloody Hercules (10000 Power) + Machining Spider (5000 Shield) = 15000 Power]**

"It's still just one attack, what's the problem there? My vanguard declares an attack boosted by Regretful Fairy, soul charge; her skill gives her get 1000 power. Twin Drive, **Pure Burning Will, Cerberus [No Trigger], Void Sorcerer [Draw Trigger]**. I draw a card and give the power to… wait… I can't give the power to anything that can attack."

"Exactly, it restrains your attacking order, or forces other situations for your opponent. For you, it restrained the attacking order. Damage check, **Machining Armor Beetle [No Trigger]**"

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Pure Burning Will, Cerberus/Ghost Sorceress/Demonic Warrior  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/Voided Dragon  
Damage: Shielding Witch (U), Black Fairy (U)**_

"I stand and draw! Ride! Empress Arachnid! **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** I call Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly to the rear-guard. Bewitching Officer attacks your vanguard. Remember, if my vanguard's attack this Battler B's skill will restrain another unit. However, you can always try removing that unit that is likely to be targeted by the opponent such as Demonic Warrior who has a booster behind it. The ways to get rid of them are intercepting and simply retiring them."

"I intercept with Demonic Warrior!" **[Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly (10000 + 2000 = 12000 Power) →Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power) + Demonic Warrior (5000 Shield) = 16000 Power]**

"Next up is my vanguard's attack on your vanguard." **[Empress Arachnid (11000 Power) + Megacolony Battler B (6000 Power) = 17000 Power → Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power)]**

"I don't guard."

"Twin drive check, **Empress Arachnid [No Trigger], Sonic Cicada [Stand Trigger]**, I stand Bewitching Butterfly and give the power to my Hercules."

**Damage Check: The Dark Night [No Trigger]**

"I activate the skill of Battler B! Counterblast, Cerberus can no longer stand during the next turn." Susana rests Butterfly "She attacks again, she's still going against your vanguard."

"I guard that with Void Sorcerer!" **[Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly (10000 + 2000 = 12000 Power) →Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power) + Void Sorcerer (5000 Shield) = 16000 Power]**

"Hercules attacks boosted by Battler C! This attack aims at your vanguard!" Susana rests the lane "Now if you guard this, you have fewer cards in your hand to use and guard with next turn, and if you don't guard it you'll be behind in damage. Putting yourself at even 2 behind your opponent is dangerous. So your choice, remember you're fighting Megacolony. This is a battle of intuition, not your normal 'get a critical trigger and win' fight. You'll need to think more."

"I guard that with Knight of Void!" **[Bloody Hercules (10000 + 5000 Power) + Megacolony Battler C (5000 Power) = 20000 Power → Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power) + Knight of Void (10000 Shield) = 21000 Power]**

_**Susana's Field:  
Hand: 8  
Front Row: Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly/Empress Arachnid/Bloody Hercules  
Back Row: None/Megacolony Battler B/Megacolony Battler C  
Damage: Raider Mantis (D), Machining Armor Beetle (D)**_

"I stand and draw, I call Cerberus! I attack with my rear-guard Cerberus boosted by Voided Dragon! Counterblast! He gets 3000 power."

"I don't guard that attack. Damage check, **Raider Mantis [Draw Trigger]**, I draw a card and give the power to my vanguard."

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Regretful Fairy, my vanguard's skill, soul charge and she gets 1000 power. Twin Drive check, **Demon Butterfly [Stand Trigger]**, I give all the effects to my rear-guard Cerberus! Second check, **Demon Sorceress [No Trigger]**."

**Damage Check: Machining Spider [No Trigger]**

"Cerberus attacks your Lady Butterfly! 15000 Power to your rear-guard."

"I guard that with Ranpli!" **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (15000 Power) → Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly (10000 Power) + Medical Battler, Ranpli (10000 Shield) = 20000 Power] **

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Pure Burning Will, Cerberus/Ghost Sorceress/Pure Burning Will, Cerberus  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/Voided Dragon  
Damage: Shielding Witch (U), Black Fairy (U), The Dark Night (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I call Machining Spider **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield] **to the rear-guard! Its skill activates and I counterblast to put it into the soul! Now Cerberus can't [Stand]! Attack your vanguard with Lady Butterfly!"

"I guard that with Reawakened Magician! **[Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly (12000 Power) → Ghost Sorceress (11000 Power) + Reawakened Magician (5000 Shield) = 16000 Power]**

"Empress Arachnid attacks boosted by Megacolony Battler B! This attack is going for 17000! If the attack hits, I can use Battler B's skill to stop your other Cerberus from [Stand]. If you do let it through, you won't have to use so many cards in your hand."

"I guard that with Demon Butterfly and Black Mane Stallion!" **[Empress Arachnid (17000 Power) → Ghost Sorceress (26000 Power)]**

"Twin drive, **Machining Scorpio [No Trigger], Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly [No Trigger]**

"Next attack, I attack your vanguard with Battler C."

**Damage Check: Demonic Warrior [No Trigger]**

"I activate the skill of Battler C, counterblast and he moves into the soul. The other Cerberus can't [Stand] anymore! Have you figured it out yet? My deck, fights for the control of your field. Utilizing Stand triggers to take out your hand or rear-guards, and using the skills of my units to prevent you from attacking. You're going to have to think even further."

_**Susana's Field:  
Hand: 9  
Front Row: Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly/Empress Arachnid/Bloody Hercules  
Back Row: None/Megacolony Battler B/None  
Damage: Raider Mantis (D), Machining Armor Beetle (D), Raider Mantis (D), Machining Spider (D)**_

"I stand and draw! Ride! Void's Angel, Perdita! **[Grade 3, 10000 Power] **What are the skills of your vanguard?" Caroline asks

Susana lifts up the card and puts it into her own hand "During the start of your main phase, I can retire on of your rear-guards that are still in [Rest] and during my turn, I can counterblast 2 cards of the Megacolony clan to stun 2 of your back-row rear-guards." Susana places it back into the vanguard circle. "In case you didn't know, Ghost Sorceress' break ride skill counts the units, which are cards on the field. So if I retire one of your Cerberus who made lose power that means the [Critical] is decreased."

"Then I activate the break ride's skill! I choose my Cerberus and he loses 2000 power! My vanguard gets 10000 power and a new ability. Next my vanguard's skill! I'll have my rear-guard Regretful Fairy lose 2000 power, and my vanguard gets 10000 power."

Susana makes her move and points to the Cerberus in front of Voided Dragon "I retire the Cerberus in front of the Voided Dragon!"

"WHAT?! But I get an extra critical through that." Caroline moves that Cerberus into the drop zone.

"Pssht, not like I care. Me being at four damage would mean even that one critical you gave due to your Regretful Fairy having lost power makes the second Critical useless."

"Fine then, I call Demon Sorceress to the rear-guard! **[Grade 2, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]**" Caroline thinks about her next move _"She's right, this fight requires more thought than I would've hoped for… Guess I could learn from this match after all. So what would be the best move here, normally I would attack with my rear-guard first to make sure a Stand Trigger isn't wasted, but since Cerberus is already Rested, I guess…" _Caroline rests her vanguard lane "My vanguard gets 2 Critical, this attack goes towards your vanguard."

"I guard that with Paralyze Madonna and discard Empress Arachnid. The attack is nullified." **[Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 + 10000 + 10000 + 5000 Power) + Regretful Fairy (5000 – 2000 Power) = 38000 Power → Empress Arachnid (11000 Power)]**

"Twin Drive check, **Demon Sorceress [No Trigger], Black Fairy [Heal Trigger]**, I heal a card from my damage zone and give power to Demon Sorceress. My Demon Sorceress attacks boosted by Voided Dragon, this attack will go for 24000 Power!"

**Damage Check: Paralyze Madonna [No Trigger]**

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Pure Burning Will, Cerberus/Void's Angel, Perdita/Demon Sorceress  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/Voided Dragon  
Damage: Shielding Witch (U), Black Fairy (U), The Dark Night (U), Demonic Warrior (U)**_

"I stand and draw! I call Phantom Black to the rear-guard. Bewitching Officer Lady attacks your vanguard."

"I intercept with Demon Sorceress." **[Officer Lady (12000 Power) → Void's Angel, Perdita (15000 Power)]**

"Empress Arachnid attacks boosted by Megacolony Battler B. This attack will retire another rear-guard of if the attack hits." Susana smirks

"No guard." **[Empress Arachnid (17000 Power) → Void's Angel, Perdita** **(10000 Power)]**

"Twin drive check, **Raider Mantis [Draw Trigger]**, power goes to my Hercules and I draw a card. Second check, **Megacolony Battler B [No Trigger]**."

**Damage Check: Demon Butterfly [Stand Trigger]** "Power goes to my vanguard and I [Stand] Cerberus! Now it won't do anything if you try and stop Cerberus right?"

"You may be right, but I have other targets! Counterblast, Voided Dragon cannot [Stand] next Stand Phase."

"Dang it" Caroline smacks her hand on the table

"This is fun, isn't it?" Susana asks Caroline smirking "A battle of intuition, a fight where one side finds their edge but that edge is outclassed then that edge is outclassed."

Caroline widens her eyes and nods "Yes it is, I'm frustrated, but I'm having fun. This is a Vanguard Fight?"

"Correction: This is a _true_ vanguard fight. The decks you see today only focus on winning; they have no idea on how to have fun these days. That's why I play Megacolony; it uses thinking and effort to your advantage. There's no use in winning without having fun. Remember that."

Caroline nods enthusiastically "Let's continue!"

"Blood Hercules attacks your vanguard while boosted by Phantom Black!"

**Damage Check: Void Sorcerer [Draw Trigger]**

"Power goes to my vanguard and I draw a card."

_**Susana's Field:  
Hand: 9  
Front Row: Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly/Empress Arachnid/Bloody Hercules  
Back Row: None/Megacolony Battler B/Megacolony Battler C  
Damage: Raider Mantis (D), Machining Armor Beetle (D), Raider Mantis (D), Machining Spider (D), Paralyze Madonna (D)**_

"I retire Voided Dragon!" Susana declares "I want to see what you think of next"

"I call Demon Sorceress and another Voided Dragon the rear-guard! Cerberus attacks your vanguard with a counterblast!"

"I intercept with Bloody Hercules!" **[Pure Burning Will, Cerberus (13000 Power) → Empress Arachnid (11000 Power) + Bloody Hercules (5000 Shield) = 16000 Power]**

"I'll have my vanguard attacks boosted by Regretful Fairy, the LIMIT BREAK! +5000 Power to my vanguard. This is what I got!"

"I guard that with Sonic Cicada, Machining Scorpio and Raider Mantis!" **[Void's Angel, Perdita (20000 Power) → Empress Arachnid (26000 Power)]**

"Twin drive, **Black Mane Stallion [No Trigger], Reawakened Magician [No Trigger]**. No Triggers, the skill of Regretful Fairy! She moves to the soul and gives 5000 power to my rear-guard Demon Sorceress. Demon Sorceress attacks boosted by Voided Dragon. This attacks lands for 21000 Power."

"I guard that with Bloody Hercules, Machining Scorpio and Megacolony Battler B!" **[+15000 Shield = 26000 Power]**

_**Caroline's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Pure Burning Will, Cerberus/Void's Angel, Perdita/Demon Sorceress  
Back Row: None/Regretful Fairy/Voided Dragon  
Damage: Shielding Witch (U), Black Fairy (U), The Dark Night (U), Demonic Warrior (U)**_

"Nice job, you lowered my hand size from 9 to 3, now it's my turn! If I stop your attacks next turn and take out your hand, this match is mine. I call Machining Armor Beetle! **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield] **I activate his skill and send Lady Butterfly to the soul and stop Cerberus from standing. I move Armor Beetle up and call Machining Spider! I call another Lady Butterfly! Time to start my onslaughts, I attack your vanguard with Lady Butterfly boosted by Phantom Black!"

"I guard that with Knight of Void and Void Sorcerer!" **[Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly (10000 + 2000 Power) + Phantom Black (8000 Power) = 20000 Power → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power) + Knight of Void (10000 Shield) + Void Sorcerer (5000 Shield) = 25000 Power]**

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Battler B, same power and same effects."

"I guard that with Black Fairy" **[Empress Arachnid (11000 Power) + Megacolony Battler B (6000 Power) = 17000 Power) → Void's Angel, Perdita (10000 Power) + Black Fairy (10000 Shield) = 20000 Power]**

"So I might've calculated wrong, but with this, if I get even one trigger. I win. Twin Drive, **Sharp Nail Scorpio [Critical Trigger]**, I give the power and critical to my vanguard.** Paralyze Madonna [No Trigger]**. Seems like this is the end, and so soon as well. But it was fun."

**Damage Check: Void Sorcerer [Draw Trigger]**

"I lost…"

_**Susana's Field:  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Bewitching Officer, Lady Butterfly/Empress Arachnid/Bloody Hercules  
Back Row: None/Megacolony Battler B/Megacolony Battler C  
Damage: Raider Mantis (D), Machining Armor Beetle (D), Raider Mantis (D), Machining Spider (D), Paralyze Madonna (D)**_

"Well then, I'll see ya around." Susana packs up her cards and leaves for another fight.

Caroline smiles _"It seems like I did learn something from this tournament. Fun is a thing in Vanguard, and something that we should aim for."_

* * *

**Featured Card:**

Name: Empress Arachnid  
Grade: 3

(Megacolony/Insect)

Flavour: (RRR): You're in my web. Nothing escapes it.  
(SP): The tangling web of mine, Devouring Thread.

Abilities: [AUTO](VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): At the beginning of the main phase of your opponent's turn, choose one of your opponent's rear-guards in [Rest] and retire it.

[ACT](VC): [Counter Blast (2) - «Megacolony»] Choose two of your opponent's backrow rear-guards, and those units cannot [Stand] during your opponent's next stand phase. This ability cannot be used for the rest of that turn.

[CONT](VC/RC): Lord (If you have a unit that doesn't belong to the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack)

BT00/004 RRR – BT00/004 SP

**Card Lores:**

A general in the mafia, soldiers of her army refer to her as "Queen". She has a sadistic personality that watches as her victims suffer in her web. If a victim were to get caught in her web, there would be no escape for them, that unit has become her prey.

This 'web' is a tactic that has no escape and traps the victims in it, for as long as she desires. It focuses on sending out her subordinates to surround the victims and then the multiple subordinates attack one at a time at the victims. She watches from afar to prevent escape, if a prey were to get close to escape, they would suffer by the Queen's hand herself.


	15. Next Phase: Pressure

Cardfight! Vanguard! Goals!

Chapter 15 – Next Phase: Pressure

"_Lost to Jadyn… William is fighting Jadyn after losing to Sachiko, I can't find Caroline anywhere. Sachiko is fighting other players. So who do I fight?"_

A mob of guys again, attack Leah. They all shout out "Female Cardfighter, Fight me!" Leah then punches them all in the face, making them all faint. _"Man… all these creeps."_

Another hand pulls Leah on a chair, and he holds out his deck. His name tag reading "Viktor" he begins speaking "So, would you care for a fight, my lady?"

"What the hell was that for?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't know any other way to get your attention." Viktor smiles "So, is that a yes to the fight?" Viktor places his deck down.

"Fine…" Leah shuffles her deck after placing down her starting vanguard.

The two flip over their vanguards while shouting out "Stand Up, Vanguard!" with Viktor appearing with Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]** and Leah using Maiden of Blossoming **[Grade 0, 5000 Power, 10000 Shield]**.

"I'll go first. Draw, I ride Corolla Dragon! **[Grade 1, 8000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and I superior call Maiden of Blossoming. I end my turn."

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: None/Corolla Dragon/None  
Back Row: None/Maiden of Blossoming/None  
Damage: None**_

"My turn, draw. I ride Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Anna **[Grade 1, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and Ionela moves to the back. Anna attacks boosted by Ionela." Viktor rests both his units. **[Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Anna (7000 Power) + Silver Thorn Assistant (5000 Power) = 12000 Power → Corolla Dragon (8000 Power)]** "Drive check, Poison Juggler **[Critical Trigger]**."

**Damage Check: Dancing Sunflower [Draw Trigger] **"I draw a card and give the power to my vanguard. Second check"**, Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel [No Trigger]**

"Inoela's skill activates and I place a card from the top two cards of my deck into the soul." Viktor sends another card to the bottom of his deck.

_**Viktor's Field:  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: None/Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Anna/None  
Back Row: None/Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela/None  
Damage: None**_

"I draw, and I ride! Maiden of the Sprout! **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield] **I call another Maiden of the Sprout as well as Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul **[Grade 2, 7000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. Irminsul's skill, I superior call Tulip Musketeer, Mina **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**, Mina's skill Counterblast, I send Iris Knight to the damage zone. Now, my rear-guard Maiden of the Sprout attacks your vanguard! If her attack hits I can counterblast to superior call and fill up my field."

"Well, I won't guard."

**Damage Check: Miracle Pop, Eva [No Trigger]**

"Maiden of the Sprout's skill, counterblast and I look at the top four cards of my deck. Superior call, Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 5000 Shield]**."

"Oh, well it's too bad you can't use Mirkka this turn because Maiden of the Sprout already attacked."

"Oh please, you don't even know how my deck works. My vanguard attacks boosted by Maiden of Blossoming."

"No guard" **[Maiden of the Sprout (9000 Power) + Maiden of Blossoming (5000 Power) = 14000 Power → Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Anna (7000 Power)]**

"Drive check, **Watering Elf [Stand Trigger]**, I stand Maiden of the Sprout and give the power to my Irminsul."

"WHAT?! A stand trigger! That's STUPID, GET RID OF THEM"

"Oh… you're one of _them _aren't you?" Leah moans "Look, I use Stand Triggers and I find they work better in this deck. So don't judge as soon as you see a Stand Trigger… It's extremely annoying. Plus I just made Mirkka work for me didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that's still and EXTREMELY SITUATIONAL move."

"I have more moves to utilize the Stand Trigger you know…" Leah's face shows disappointment and anger. "Now, hurry up and damage check."

**Damage Check: Miracle Pop, Eva [No Trigger]**

"Irminsul attacks Anna while boosted by Mina. This attack is going for 18000 Power. You're going to need more than a 10000 shield to guard." Leah looks away from the fight acting as if her opponent isn't worth the time

**Damage Check: Silver Thorn Marionette, Natasha [Draw Trigger]** "Power goes to my vanguard and I draw, the re-stood Maiden of the Sprout attacks boosted by Mirkka. Mirkka's skill gives Maiden of the Sprout 3000 power."

"I guard that with Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia!" **[Maiden of the Sprout (9000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 18000 Power → Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Anna (7000 + 5000 Power) + Silver Thorn Juggler Nadia (10000 Shield) = 22000 Power]**

"I end my turn, this means that Mina's skill activates and I send Dancing Sunflower to the deck and shuffle." Leah

"You used Mina as well… that move was useless all in all."

"Look, if you thought carefully, I used Mina to send Dancing Sunflower to the deck, increasing my trigger chances and if you got a Heal Trigger during the last damage check, you would've healed if I didn't use Mina. So stop criticizing other people and start working on your own skills." Leah speaks out frustrated "So what happened to the Gentlemanly tone you tried to put on? Did it fall?"

"I don't act nice to n00bs..." Viktor says mad "I'd expected better from an owner of a cardfight shop."

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I beat you to a pulp in this game, utilizing Mina and Stand Triggers?" Leah smirks

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul/Maiden of the Sprout/Maiden of the Sprout  
Back Row: Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Maiden of Blossoming/Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka  
Damage: Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (D), Iris Knight (D)**_

"Go ahead and try, but I don't lose to n00bs. I stand and draw, I ride! Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica! **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I call Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]** and Silver Thorn Rising Dragon **[Grade 2, 9000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I attack your vanguard with Maricica!"

"No guard" **[Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica (9000 Power) + Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela (5000 Power) = 14000 Power → Maiden of the Sprout (9000 Power)]**

**Drive Check: Poison Juggler [Critical Trigger] **"I give the power to Lillian and the critical stays with my vanguard."

**Damage Check: Maiden of the Sprout [No Trigger], Maiden of Morning Glory [Stand Trigger] **"I give the power to my vanguard and I stand Irminsul."

"I activate the skill of Ionela, soul charge, Irina. I activate the skill of Maricica! I superior call Irina to the rear-guard behind Rising Dragon. Irina's skill, I soul charge Barking Dragon. I attack your vanguard with Lillian."

"I intercept with Irminsul." **[Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian (10000 + 5000 = 15000 Power) →Maiden of the Sprout (9000 + 5000 Power) + Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul (5000 Shield) = 19000 Power]**

"I attack your vanguard with Rising Dragon boosted by Irina." **[Silver Thorn Rising Dragon (9000 + 3000 Power) + Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina (7000 Power) = 19000 Power → Maiden of the Sprout (9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Maiden of Morning Glory." **[+10000 Shield = 24000 Power]**

_**Viktor's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Silver Thorn Rising Dragon/Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica/Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian  
Back Row: None/Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela/None  
Damage: Miracle Pop, Eva (D), Miracle Pop, Eva (U), Silver Thorn Marionette, Natasha (U)**_

"I stand and draw, ride! Carnivorous Muscipula **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]**, I call Mina to the rear-guard, counterblast. I send Mina to the damage zone. I activate my vanguard's LIMIT BREAK! Counterblast, because I have more than four rear-guards, I can choose two of my «Neo Nectar» units and those units get 3000 power and a new skill. I pick Maiden of the Sprout and Carnivorous Muscipula. I attack your vanguard with Tulip Musketeer, Mina boosted by the other Mina."

"I intercept with Lillian!" **[Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power) + Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power) = 12000 Power → Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica (9000 Power) + Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillian (5000 Shield) = 14000 Power]**

"Carnivorous Muscipula attacks boosted by Maiden of Blossoming, I've hit a Magic Number haven't I?" Leah smirks knowing her opponent wouldn't want to guard. "If this attack hits, I can retire a rear-guard like the rested Mina and superior call another rear-guard over it for another attack."

"WHAT?! Then I'll guard! Poison Jugglers protect me!" **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 + 3000 Power) + Maiden of Blossoming (5000 Power) = 19000 Power → Silver Thorn Battle Tamer, Maricica (9000 Power) + Poison Juggler (10000 Shield) + Poison Juggler (10000 Shield)]**

"Wrong move, now let's see what would happen if I get a stand trigger here and this attack hit. I could stand the back row Mina for another boost. This would make for another strong attack that you have to try to guard. So I'll check it now, **Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka [No Trigger], Watering Elf [Stand Trigger]**. I stand the back-row Mina and I give the power to Maiden of the Sprout."

"Hahah, but the attack didn't hit. So standing up that unit is useless."

"You forgot that I chose two units, did I not? This means I can still use the ability given to Maiden of the Sprout given by my vanguard. Maiden of the Sprout attacks your vanguard boosted by Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka. And if you don't guard, I can get off another attack via Maiden of the Sprout's received skill. To attack again!"

"Then I guard that with Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia!" **[Maiden of the Sprout (9000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 18000 Power → Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica (9000 Power) + Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia (10000 Shield) = 19000 Power]**

"Well then I guess my Stand Trigger was wasted" Leah tries to create a disappointed tone, and then smirks a bit at her opponent's hand and field. "I activate Mina's skill; I send Maiden of Morning Glory to my deck and shuffle it."

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Carnivorous Muscipula/Maiden of the Sprout  
Back Row: Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Maiden of Blossoming/Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka  
Damage: Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (D), Iris Knight (D), Maiden of the Sprout (D), Tulip Musketeer, Mina (U)**_

"I stand and draw, I ride! Miracle Pop, Eva **[Grade 3, 11000 Power]** I attack your vanguard with Eva boosted by Ionela! Eva's skill, soul charge."

"I guard that with Watering Elf and intercept with Maiden of the Sprout." **[Miracle Pop, Eva (11000 + 1000 Power) + Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela (5000 Power) = 17000 Power → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) + Watering Elf (10000 Shield) + Maiden of the Sprout (5000 Shield) = 26000 Power]**

"Twin Drive check, **Poison Juggler [Critical Trigger]**, I give all the effects to my rear-guard Rising Dragon! Second check, **Silver Thorn Illusion, Vincent [No Trigger]**. Rising Dragon attacks your vanguard!"

"I guard that with Mirkka!" **[Silver Thorn Rising Dragon (9000 + 5000 = 14000 Power) → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (5000 Shield) = 16000 Power]**

_**Viktor's Field:  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Silver Thorn Rising Dragon/Miracle Pop, Eva/None  
Back Row: None/Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela/None  
Damage: Miracle Pop, Eva (D), Miracle Pop, Eva (U), Silver Thorn Marionette, Natasha (U)**_

"_I think I misplayed last turn… I definitely should've stood the front row Mina. Well there's no going back now…"_ Leah draws a card and places all of her cards in the [Stand] Position. "I call Watering Elf **[Grade 0, Stand Trigger, 4000 Power, 10000 Shield]**, her skill. I move her into the soul and give 3000 power to my vanguard. I call Iris Knight to the rear-guard. **[Grade 2, 10000 Power, 5000 Shield]**. I activate my vanguard's LIMIT BREAK!"

"Last time I guarded all the attacks I needed, I can do that again can't I? You can't use that second ability at all."

"You wasted your hand guarding to prevent the second ability last turn. You're out of cards to sufficiently guard all these attacks. Mina boosts Mina in an attack on your vanguard."

Viktor's eye twitches "Fine, I don't guard."

**Damage Check: Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica [No Trigger]**

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Maiden of Blossoming! This attack is going for 22000 Power at your vanguard; I'm not a n00b just for your information. I just need to get used to the deck I changed around. "

"Well then, I'll defeat you and show you that [Stand] triggers are absolutely useless. I guard this attack! Hypnos, Lydia protects Eva! I discard Vincent!"

"Twin Drive, **Sweet Honey [Heal Trigger]**. I give the power to Iris Knight and I heal a card from my damage zone. Second check, **Iris Knight [No Trigger]**, you're out of cards to guard with aren't you? I attack with Iris Knight boosted by Mirkka!"

"I guard that with Poison Juggler!" **[Iris Knight (10000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 19000 Power → Miracle Pop, Eva (11000 Power) + Poison Juggler (10000 Shield) = 21000 Power]**

"So, you're persistent on this one."

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Carnivorous Muscipula/Iris Knight  
Back Row: Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Maiden of Blossoming/Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka  
Damage: Iris Knight (D), Maiden of the Sprout (D), Tulip Musketeer, Mina (D)**_

"I stand and draw, BREAK RIDE! Silver Thorn Illusion, Vincent! I call Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Anna. I activate my vanguard's LIMIT BREAK! Counterblast 2 and I superior call 2 rear-guards from my soul. I superior call Irina and Maricica! They both get 3000 power due to the ability of my limit break. However, at the end of the turn they are sent to the soul. I activate Irina's skill, Maricica moves into the soul. I attack your vanguard with Maricica boosted by Irina! If this attack hits, I can superior call another rear-guard."

"I guard that with Sweet Honey and intercept with Iris Knight." **[Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica (9000 + 3000 Power) + Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina (7000 + 3000 Power) = 22000 Power → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 Power) + Sweet Honey (10000 Shield) = Iris Knight (5000 Shield) = 26000 Power]**

"I attack with my vanguard boosted by Ionela. Break ride skill, I move Irina and Maricica to the soul and superior call. Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Anna and Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica!"

"I don't guard that attack." Leah frowns seeing her opponent's strategy _"A one-turn all or nothing strategy… That's all I can see, Maricica fixes this and Rising Dragon makes for a continuous boost of power to make up for it. But the time he break rides Vincent to gain a boost of power and multiple attacks with Eva, Eva as a side-effect keeps the rear-guards on the field if he doesn't win that turn. He's thought through this deck a lot… But he could still do without that "Stand Triggers are bad" attitude."_

"Twin Drive Check, **Silver Thorn Illusion, Vincent [No Trigger], Silver Thorn Barking Dragon [Critical Trigger]**, critical to my vanguard and I give the power to Maricica."

"Damage check, **Sweet Honey [Heal Trigger – No HEAL]** "Power goes to my vanguard. **Dancing Sunflower [Draw Trigger]** Power goes to my vanguard and I draw a card."

"Damn… Rising Dragon attacks boosted by Anna at your rear-guard Mina." **[Silver Thorn Rising Dragon (9000 + 3000 Power) + Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Anna (7000 Power) = 19000 Power → Tulip Musketeer, Mina (6000 Power)]**

"Maricica attacks boosted by Anna at your vanguard!" Viktor rests the last lane of rear-guards.

"I guard that with Dancing Sunflower!" **[Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica (9000 Power) + Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Anna (7000 Power) = 21000 Power → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 + 5000 + 5000 Power) + Dancing Sunflower (5000 Shield) = 26000 Power]**

_**Viktor's Field:  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Silver Thorn Rising Dragon/Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica/Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica  
Back Row: Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Anna/Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela/Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Anna  
Damage: Miracle Pop, Eva (D), Miracle Pop, Eva (D), Silver Thorn Marionette, Natasha (D), Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica (U)**_

"I stand and draw; I call Watering Elf and Maiden of Blossoming **[Grade 1, 6000 Power, 0 Shield]** to the rear-guard. Watering Elf activates her skill, +3000 power to my Maiden of Blossom Rain. I call Iris Knight to the rear-guard. Now LIMIT BREAK! I give 3000 power to my rear-guard Maiden of Blossom Rain and 3000 power to my Iris Knight. I activate it again to give it to Iris Knight and my vanguard. Let me start things off with Maiden of Blossom Rain! She attacks boosted by Mirkka. If I hit, I can retire a rear-guard like herself and superior call another for an attack. She got 3000 power from Watering Elf and 3000 power from the Limit Break." **[Maiden of Blossom Rain (6000 + 3000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 Power) = 18000 Power → Silver Thorn Illusion, Vincent (11000 Power)]**

"I guard that with Silver Thorn Barking Dragon!"

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Maiden of Blossom Rain! When he hits, I can superior call a Neo Nectar card to the rear-guard for another attack."

"I… I… won't guard that attack." **[Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 + 3000 Power) + Maiden of Blossoming (5000 Power) = 19000 Power → Silver Thorn Illusion, Vincent (11000 Power)]**

"Twin Drive check, **Maiden of Blossom Rain [No Trigger], Maiden of Morning Glory [Stand Trigger]**. Time to finish this! I stand Mirkka and give her the power as well; you can't guard the next attack unless you get a damage trigger, but even then."

**Damage Check: Poison Juggler [Critical Trigger]** "All effects go to my vanguard."

"Alright, I retire Maiden of Blossoming. I superior call Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel from the top five cards of my deck and shuffle my deck. Iris Knight attacks boosted by Mina!"

"I guess there's no use prolonging it. If I get a heal trigger you just call again if I intercept with my rear-guards there's the next attack."

**Damage Check: Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia [Heal Trigger]**. "I heal a card from my damage zone and give the power to my vanguard."

"I use Iris Knight's ability, I can use it twice. So I retire Mina and superior call! Corolla Dragon. I retire Iris Knight and superior call, Maiden of the Sprout. Maiden of the Sprout attacks your rear-guard Rising Dragon." **[Maiden of the Sprout (9000 Power) + Corolla Dragon (8000 Power) = 17000 Power → Silver Thorn Rising Dragon (9000 Power)]**

"Laurel attacks boosted by Mirkka at your vanguard. This attack is going with the power boost I gave to Mirkka from the trigger and Mirkka's skill being active. When attacking a vanguard, Laurel gets 2000 power." **[Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (10000 + 2000 + 3000 Power) + Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka (6000 + 5000 Power) = 26000 Power → Carnivorous Muscipula (11000 + 5000 + 5000 = 21000 Power)]**

"Guess there's no escaping it…. I lost…" Viktor reveals the top card of his deck, **Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia [No Trigger]**. "So Stand Triggers are useful in some decks, but you still need to work on that deck. Sorry for calling a noob. It was impolite of me." Viktor leaves.

_**Leah's Field:  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Carnivorous Muscipula/Maiden of the Sprout  
Back Row: Tulip Musketeer, Mina/Maiden of Blossoming/Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka  
Damage: Iris Knight (D), Maiden of the Sprout (D), Tulip Musketeer, Mina (D), Sweet Honey (D), Dancing Sunflower (D)**_

"I do need to work on it… Maiden of Blossoming has always been useless… I never used Shield Seed Squire because he needed to hit. But there's also another starting vanguard for the Neo Nectars in the next Booster Set."

"Well then, I'll let you decide on your deck." Viktor begins walking off after packing up the cards. "I'm sure you can do it." Viktor has left a few Neo Nectar cards on his side of the table.

Leah having finished packing up her deck, spies the cards on the other side of the table. _"Wow… he really isn't that bad after all. I should pay him back the next time we meet again."_

* * *

**Featured Card:**

Name: Silver Thorn Illusion, Vincent  
Grade: 3 (Twin Drive)

(Pale Moon/Human)

Flavour: My mistress wishes for you to be destroyed.

Abilities: [ACT](VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): [Counter Blast (2)] Choose two cards from your soul with "Silver Thorn" in its card name, call them to (RC), those units get [Power]+3000, at the beginning of the end phase of that turn, put them into your soul.  
[ACT](VC): [Counter Blast (1)] This unit gets [Power]+2000, until end of turn.  
[CONT](VC/RC): Lord (If you have a unit that doesn't belong to the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack)

FFPR/002

**Card Lores:**

A Pale Moon performer and a fan of Luquier, he was watching the show of Luquier just before her mind was taken over by Link Joker and began controlling the audience with her "Charm". He was a victim of this "Charm" and now serves Luquier blindly for an eternity.

His abilities are that of an illusionist, he summons solid illusions that disappear soon after. However, these Illusions can take a physical form to attack enemies. As such he is a valuable tool to the new Luquier.

* * *

Let me end this chapter with some messages, so first of all. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Second of all, I am going into college this year and am going to have to focus on my work a lot more. But I won't be abandoning this fic, it'll just continue running slowly (but might become slower than it is now). So I might be able to do a chapter per term XD, terrible I know. This may change depending on how bad my grades are. But I wouldn't expect too much from me.

I'll also try and get rid of the creeps in someway :P.


End file.
